Rise Of The Serpent
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: The King's traitorous courtier, Count Caedis, is on a conquest to find the six Sage Medallions. Princess Zelda has tasked her four courageous champions with the mission of ending his merciless rampage across Hyrule. Will they locate his secret lair in time to prevent the kingdom's ultimate downfall? (Set as a sequel to 'Six Medallions').
1. Chapter 1

Frigid gales gnaw at the mountaintops, scarring the roads with frost. Untouched by civilisation for many eons, these mountains are neglected by mankind, left to gather snow like dust. Yet, the snaking white path is stained by deep, dark footprints, winding towards the summit.

An unidentifiable shape battles through the blizzard, clutching the cloak which shields its face from the snow. The path ahead is treacherous, curling around the mountainside, weaving between trees laden with thick snow, branches which could break at any moment. Yet, this fearless stranger persists without consideration for the perils which lies ahead.

Imogen tears the lilac cloak away from her face. She emerges from the blanketed forest onto the mountaintop, she wants a clear view of the expanse before her: grey clouds shrouding a mountain range of battered trees and boulders. She brushes her platinum-blonde hair out of her eyes, and gazes beyond the blizzards raging below. She glimpses the distant sunlit peaks of Hyrule: the land from whence she came.

For many months, Imogen had been journeying through the various provincial regions of Hyrule and beyond, in search of answers. She had been dispatched on a mission by her tribe's leader, Sherifu. As she was a relatively new member of the tribe, she was keen to impress him. Little did she know what fate had in store for her.

It began many years ago, shortly after the Hyrulean Civil War. Hyrule enjoyed a short-lived era of prosperity: the Queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter who, through her teachings of the Royal Family's Attendant Impa, would grow up to be the heir to the throne.

Then came the great cataclysm and the rise of the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Impa rescued the Princess from Hyrule Castle and sought sanctuary in a place known as the Hidden Village: a community of Sheikah, a tribe long believed to be extinct. Soon after Impa's arrival with the endangered Princess, a bewildered young boy was discovered in Kakariko Village: this boy was identified as Impa's son. Under the name of Ningan, he was welcomed into the Hidden Village and adopted by his family. They trained him into a fearless and highly-skilled ninja warrior.

While the Sheikah flourished, the kingdom around them fell into ruin and darkness under the Ganondorf's reign. It was not until the Hero of Time awakened from his seven-year slumber that hope arrived. Impa awakened as the Sage of Shadow and fulfilled her duties alongside the six Sages to seal Ganondorf and banish the evil from Hyrule. The Sheikah honoured her legacy with a celebration and the Princess returned to her rightful throne. When it was thought that peace had finally been restored to the kingdom, the tribe's prophet uttered a cryptic verse:

 _Servants to the King and Queen._

 _Loyal were three, one was a fiend._

 _Banished from Court, the Count did flee,_

 _But his lust for vengeance did not cease._

 _With thirst for blood, he will return._

 _Although not seen, he will be heard._

 _The student will have much to learn;_

 _The sacred power he must earn._

 _Brother and sister shed their blood;_

 _Reuniting mother with son._

 _When winter settles on the Peak,_

 _The graduate must face the Beast._

Her prophecy spoke of two men. The Count was named as Count Caedis: once a disciple of the old King Hyrule, who was banished from the Hyrule court after committing an unforgivable act of betrayal. The tribe's elders determined the student's identity as Impa's son. As young ninja warrior in training, he was far from capable of challenging any threat that might arise. Thus, Sherifu covertly assigned him on an exodus to hone his skills and mature his mind.

During his absence, the remaining Sheikah conducted relentless research on the whereabouts of the Count. Since all records of their existence had perished in the fire during Ganondorf's invasion of Hyrule Castle, leads were sparse. Henceforth, the Princess and the Sheikah leader colluded in formulating an outlandish plan to dispatch one of their best agents back to the era of the Hyrule King using the Ocarina of Time. Imogen was selected for the mission and bravely ventured into the unknown in search of answers. Against all odds, she succeeded.

So, there she stands, on the summit of the forsaken mountain at the very edge of the world; aptly christened 'Snake Peak'. She has braved the blizzards and triumphed the treacherous slope. Now, Imogen's gaze turns to the gulf of fog, which conceals Snake Peak's darkest secret. This is her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Murky grey clouds splutter and crackle with electrical surges, as they swarm around the summit of Death Mountain. A bird of prey swoops back and forth, swerving the heavy sheets of rain with slick precision. Eventually, it comes to land on the trail. It shakes its wings of the excess water, before vanishing in a green flash of light.

The Lone Ninja braves the mountain path, using his cloak to defy the oncoming storm. He has no sense of direction, only purpose, as his determination drives him further up the mountain. Soon, he stumbles upon a wooden sign, pointing to Goron City. Ningan marches boldly towards the entrance when his intuition halts him. The Gorons were known to be a particularly temperamental tribe, who did not take kindly to outsiders. Nevertheless, he had a trick up his sleeve.

He closes his palm around the Forest Medallion and focuses with his mind. At first, his efforts are unsuccessful. But after a few tries, he senses his body enlarging, bulking; his skin becoming tougher. He opens his eyes and inspects his hands: gigantic fists of rock. In his new rocklike form, Ningan enters the subterranean city of the Gorons.

A wave of warmth dries his clothes almost instantaneously. The dimly lit cavern boasts tribal cave-paintings on the walls. All around, there was a sense of busyness: boulders rolling along worn-out tracks, and the noise of low-pitched chattering echoing about the halls. Admittedly, Ningan felt a little overwhelmed; but it was vital that he blend into his new surroundings or face certain expulsion.

His first move is to approach one of the other residents. The best he can do is communicate in a similar low-pitch and adopt as many mannerisms as he can during the conversation.

"Good evening." he grunts.

The Goron turns gradually around to face him. His eyes are vacant and he stance is stooped. "Good evening, Goro." it yawns. "I don't believe we've met. What is your name?"

Quick-thinking. "My name is Goro-gan. I travelled here from Castle Town."

"Oh, you're a city-Goron?" the Goron marvels. "It is rare that a Goron returns to the mountains after making it big in the city, except in times of crisis."

"Well, Goro, you might say that this _is_ a time of crisis." Goro-gan explains. "You see, I need to speak to Link urgently."

"Goron leader?" the Goron gasps. "Can I ask what the danger is, Goro-gan?"

"It is a private matter, I'm afraid Goro. I am sent here on behalf of the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"The Royal Family! In that case, hesitate not! You will find Link in the throne room on the base floor!"

"Many thanks, Goro." Goro-gan nods gratefully, before pacing down the stairwell to the throne room.

The door to the throne room is open for business. Inside, the noise of the busy hallways fades to a tranquil silence of flickering torches and occasional snoring. Goro-gan finds himself among a circle of lazy Gorons surrounding their leader: a Goron of enormous build with a majestic mane. He bore a striking resemblance to the legendary Sage of Fire, Darunia.

"Link?" Goro-gan calls.

The circle of Gorons stand to attention, staring blankly at the intruder. The leader lifts his head and inspects the visitor. "Can I help you, young Goron?"

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Leader." he says apologetically. "I come from Castle Town, on behalf of the Royal Family of Hyrule. I would like to speak to you privately about matters most urgent."

The Gorons begin to chatter wildly. Link frowns. "Do you have any proof of your connection to the Royal Family?"

All eyes turn to the Goron imposter. Ningan hasn't thought this far ahead. Never before had anyone questioned his affiliation with the Royal Family, and so he had never thought to carry any written proof. Instead, his mind skips to the most important message he must get across:

"It's about the Fire Medallion!" he blurts. "Someone is after the Fire Medallion! Your tribe is in danger!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Gorons erupt into a frenzied uproar. Link rises from his throne and commands silence over the room.

"Goro, you are not the first one to scaremonger our tribe!" he yells. "Just a few days ago, we had a human trespass into our hallowed city and spout this nonsense to us! It's safe to say that he was dealt with swiftly. I am only willing to spare you because of your Goron heritage. I ask that you take your ridiculous rumours and go back to whence you came immediately!"

"With respect, Link, I am not going anywhere." Ningan stood his ground.

The Goron leader chuckles ferociously. "So be it. Guards: remove him."

A team of three Gorons cluster around him, their arms reaching out to restrain him. Ningan isn't yet certain of the physical capabilities his new form offers him; but he _is_ certain that now is the time to use them. He plants his feet in the earth and swings his arms. They move slowly but with brute force, knocking back the Goron guards so that they tumble into the circle of spectators around them. Ningan is overwhelmed by his newfound strength. Link grimaces and steps forward, enraged.

"Link!" Goro-gan bellows with his hands up, silencing the chattering gathering. "I have a proposition: I challenge you, and only you, to hand-to-hand combat. If I succeed, you must disclose the whereabouts of the Fire Medallion. If you succeed, you have permission to expel me from Goron City indefinitely."

A short silence, before the room erupts into laughter. Goro-gan's expression remains unfaltering and undeterred. Link wipes a tear from his eye and regains his posture. "If you wish it, Goro!" He claps his obelisk hands twice. "Prepare the wrestling ring."

The Gorons immediately move into action. Goro-gan stands by, watching them work until he is ushered into the main hall. There, a flat dais has been erected in the centre of the city, wide in diameter, with a painted line in the middle. Link the Goron awaits him, surrounded by a crowd of cheering fans. Ningan takes one look at the wrestling ring and realises he is drastically out of his depth. Nevertheless, he steps up to face his challenge.

"We all know the rules." Link declares. "The first competitor to throw their opponent out of the ring is the winner. One must only use their arms: no legs, feet, or heads. We fight like true Gorons: respectfully and honourably. Now, let's get down to business. On the sound of the horn, the match commences."

The Goron leader assumes his wrestling stance, planting his feet either side of him, and rubbing his hands. Goro-gan mimics him and locks eyes with his opponent.

The horn sounds, signalling the start. Both Gorons lunge into action, gripping each other with ferocious might. Goro-gan feels himself being lifted off the ground. He flails in the air until he is tossed beyond the boundaries of the ring.

"Victory!" a Goron calls from the side line. "To our great and mighty leader Link!"

Goro-gan rubs his aching head as the applause erupts around him. How embarrassing.

Link enjoys the victory congratulations for a little longer, before stooping down to speak to the intruder. "That will teach you to mess in matters that are not of your concern, Goro. I shan't expel you from Goron City, as I am a merciful leader, and I believe that every Goron, regardless of their crimes, should always hold sanctuary in this hallowed place. However, I suggest that you return to Castle Town and continue to pursue your big-city dreams. The rest of our tribe is just fine where we are."


	4. Chapter 4

Ordon awakes to a Cucco's crow and a sunless sky. The overcast skies and dampened air bring a clear warning: rain is coming.

Behind the drawn curtains of a cabin on the hillside, the Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces stretches his aching muscles and sits up in bed. His eyes flicker as he gradually eases his mind back into the reality of his current situation: the snake-man had stolen the Light Medallion from him after threatening him with the murder of his mother; Ningan had taken flight with the Forest Medallion for reasons unknown; Dakota and Ezra awaited his next command as they prepare to embark to Kakariko Village with their new acquaintance; and his mother had forced him to choose between his loyalties to Hyrule or his family in Ordon: an impossible ultimatum.

So many thoughts buzzing about his brain like bees in a hive are numbed by the sound of wheels on gravel outside. Laurel peeks between the curtains and sees a milk wagon trundling down the path into Ordon Village: Malon, his childhood sweetheart. Perhaps she could offer some advice?

With speed, he dons his farming overalls and laces his boots to greet the Lon Lon Ranch girl. He steps out onto the porch of his mother's cabin and feels the autumn chill on his skin. Although the sun has risen, its light is blanketed by a haze of grey clouds. Laurel hurries down the hill to meet Malon by the stream.

"Oh! Laurel!" she exclaims. "You surprised me! What are you hurrying for this early in the morning?"

"I came to help you with the milk delivery." he announces with a smile.

"That's terribly kind of you," Malon responds. "However, I came with the intention of performing crop-rotation, what with summer coming to a close. Though, I could probably use some help from a big strong ranch-hand like you…"

The Ordonian salutes to her like a sergeant. "Consider it done."

Ever since meeting the Hyrulean ranch girl, Laurel's mother had ruled that she was the perfect suitor for her son. Although she never said it outright, she would always encourage the two to spend more time together, and in Malon's absence, recite her virtues like romantic poetry. Laurel had considered the possibility of their engagement on many occasions, but something just didn't feel right…at least, not yet.

Goats bleat noisily as they graze in the lush green pastures of Ordon Ranch. Malon and her farming companion stand side-by-side in the field, examining the array of crops before them.

"So, our main produce for the autumn season is always pumpkins." she explains. "However, we've dragged out their duration well beyond their optimum growing period, so now we need to reap the harvest and replace them with something else. During the winter period, we usually produce more earth-grown foods like potatoes and carrots, since they don't require as much sunlight."

Laurel nods in silence as he gazes absentmindedly over the patch of unripe pumpkins.

"Laurel? Are you even listening to me?" Malon waves her hand between his eyes.

"Yes, of course." he insists. "We're going to grow potatoes instead of pumpkins."

"I can't help but feel like there's something bothering you…" she says anxiously.

"Just…stuff…" Laurel lies.

Malon observes his shaky mannerisms with intense worry. "How about once we pick all the tomatoes and uproot all the weeds, we take a break and talk it over?"

Laurel nods with a smile. Secretly, he desperately seeks her advice. Unfortunately, mostly due to his pride, he didn't want to have to beg for it. As his closest childhood friend, Malon understands this more than anyone. It feels good to be understood.


	5. Chapter 5

As per Malon's instructions, they begin the crop rotation with efficiency, until the field is cleared and ready for ploughing. From the back of her wagon, Malon arrives with fresh bread and cheese in a wicker basket to eat on the grass.

Laurel recounts the adventures of the past month to her: from his initial investigation into the murder of the auctioneer Precious Potts in Castle Town, all the way down the rabbit-hole to chasing monkeys in the Lost Woods. He explains how the killer held his mother hostage and blackmailed him for the Light Medallion, then how his best friend had stolen the Forest Medallion and abandoned him. The ranch girl listens intently, laughing, gasping and sympathising at the right cues. She always was a fantastic listener.

"And now with Ningan gone…we don't have much to go on except for the ramblings of an old lady that Dakota and Ezra found in the woods." He chuckles at the absurdity of their adventures. "They're waiting for me to return so we can set off for Kakariko Village. Except…my mother doesn't want me to go…"

He sighs mirthlessly and slumps his shoulders. Malon watches him pitifully.

"Your mother concerns are understandable." she explains. "The quest for glory sounds downright perilous. I too would be equally distressed by your readiness to risk your life for the people of Hyrule if I did not find it so admirable."

"Do you think perhaps you could speak with her?" Laurel asks. "Maybe you could persuade her to change her mind?"

Malon sighs. "Perhaps your mother is right: you've given too much of yourself to Hyrule. You're constantly worrying about fulfilling your duties to the Princess, and your comrades, and the people of Hyrule. I think you need to let go. This mission…it sounds like a task too great for even the bravest knights of Hyrule. For the Princess to bestow this task upon you shows that she believes in you, doubtless. However, it's not up to you to singlehandedly save Hyrule."

"Then who's duty is it?" Laurel snaps. "Because right now, there's a killer on the loose and we appear to be the only ones doing anything about it!"

His rage is quashed by the first drops of rain that tumble down from the bleak sky. Laurel inhales the scent of the moist ground and the harvested pumpkins and sighs.

"Do you truly believe I should abandon the mission and remain here in Ordon?"

"Laurel…" Malon shakes her head sadly. "No matter what I say, it seems that your unwavering devotion to Hyrule will continue to fuel your yearning desire to leave against your mother's wishes…"

"But I want to know what _you_ think I should do." he repeats.

Malon looks around, taking in the splashing of goats' hooves, the chirping of crickets as they seek shelter beneath the hoods of bluebells; the unperturbed peace of the countryside.

She utters her final conclusion. "I think you should stay. The reason? I have an aged father who has cared for me all my life. While he might not have been the perfect parent, he always did the best he could to ensure I was safe from harm. In return, I vowed to myself to guard him in old age. That's why I come here to harvest crops, to rear livestock, and sell the produce at Castle Town. Not only am I upholding our family business, but I am guaranteed my father a comfortable retirement where he need not worry about the fate of his ranch or his daughter. Since your father's passing, your mother has counted every day until she sees you again. I know this because I speak with her. I assure her that you're doing well and that there's no need to worry. But she's aging, Laurel; like all parents do. Who knows how long they have left? For that reason, perhaps you should consider spending your time with her. I'm sorry if this sounds silly in comparison to the fate of Hyrule's people…but that's just how I feel."

Laurel heeds her words with greater understand and perspective. Every word rings true: his mother is an aged woman now, and time continues to creep up behind her. He cannot prevent her timely end, however, she can enjoy her last days with her son by her side.

He climbs to his feet and wipes the rain from his brow. From his vantage point, he sees the smoke rising from the chimney of his cabin.

"Thank you, Malon." the knight nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Goro-gan braves the walk of shame down Death Mountain under the pitiful grey gaze of the overcast skies. The rain lashes down relentlessly, as Ningan transforms back into his short, pale, slender self.

He furiously kicks a nearby puddle, splashing the soles of his worn-out boots. How had he been so naïve to challenge a Goron to a test of strength? If Link had just listened to what he had to say…

"Ningan…" a feeble voice croaks.

Ningan instinctively draws his daggers. His red eyes dart from side to side, ready for whatever is about to pounce at him.

"Ningan…over here…" it croaks again.

His gaze turns to a crevice in between two rock faces. There lies a crumpled carcass, drenched and draped in a shabby brown cloth. Ningan approaches the entity with caution and pulls back the cloak. He unveils a shell of a man; a wild grey beard, covering the entire lower half of his face; hands with cuts that have scabbed over; clothes soaked with rainwater; but most identifiably, a brimmed hat on his head.

"…Sherifu?" Ningan asks. He drops his daggers and stoops down to tend to the fragile man. Ningan lifts him by the shoulders and props him up against the wall. "What happened to you?"

"The Goron Leader, Link…" Sherifu coughs. "He has…the Fire Medallion…unmatched strength…"

Of course. That's why Ningan hadn't stood a chance against him with the mere physical attributes of a regular Goron.

"We should get you back to the Hidden Village." Ningan says, tugging at Sherifu's arm, but Sherifu shakes his head aggressively.

"No, Ningan! Count Caedis…is on his way…he is coming…for the Medallion!"

"So? It seems as though it's in safe hands. The Goron leader isn't letting anyone near it!"

Sherifu suddenly leans forward and grabs Ningan by the sleeves, pulling him in so they're face to face. "Caedis…will stop at nothing! You hear me? Nothing! He will demolish the entire Goron City…wiping out the entire tribe…in his bid for the Medallion."

"Then what do you suggest? I've tried asking him nicely! I've even challenged him in combat!"

"We take it…by force!" Sherifu grunts, before a violent coughing fit takes hold.

"Ok, we can talk about this when we get you back to the Village." Ningan prises himself from the Sheikah's grasp. "You need medical attention. And a bed."

"No, Ningan…do not fear for me…" Sherifu splutters. "The Gorons have just one fear…Volvagia!"

Exhausted, he slumps back against the wall. Ningan casts his mind back to all those years he spent as a child, wandering wondrously through the bookshelves of the Castle Library, perching himself on window ledges to delve deep into Hyrule's history. Volvagia: the subterranean lava dragon which inhabited Death Mountain many eons ago. It had been resurrected by the Evil King Ganondorf during his reign of terror, but was defeated by the Hero of Time. Is Sherifu suggesting he somehow resurrect this ancient beast? No: the answer is much simpler.

Ningan extracts his Gossip Stone from his satchel and makes an urgent call. "Nazo? It's me. I've found Sherifu. He's in a pretty bad way and needs medical attention. Could you send someone to come and collect him? Located on Death Mountain Trail, between two rocks faces. I've got to go, so I'll call you back tomorrow."

He hangs up and turns to Sherifu. "Stay put. Someone's coming to get you."

With his head tilted to the side, Sherifu murmurs his goodbye. "Good luck, Ningan…I believe in you…"

Ningan sheathes his daggers and gathers his belongings. He casts his eyes to the Forest Medallion, which is fast becoming his most prized possession. Time to make his bold return to the city of the Gorons.


	7. Chapter 7

Goron City is a peaceful haven; its halls echoing only the sounds of sleeping Gorons. Link the Goron sits regally upon his granite throne. He has dismissed his tribe for the night, and now in solitude, caresses the ruby-red Medallion in his possession. The Medallion had been presented to him after being discovered by a Goron up on Death Mountain's summit. No one knew where it came from or what its powers were: they just knew it belonged to the chief.

As he set eyes upon its gleaming surface, Link knew that this artefact bore the power of his father. He knew this because he had dreamt about this treasure in the years after his father's passing.

He quickly discovered its powers after a boulder had fallen and blocked the road into Dodongo's Cavern. With his god-like strength, he shifted the boulder with ease, and was henceforth crowned 'Hyrule's strongest Goron' by his people. Subsequently, he would host wrestling matches just for fun, to see if anyone could match his strength. Of course, their efforts were futile, and he was the reigning champion of Goron City.

He thanked not only the Goddesses for his lucky charm, but his father, whose power was contained in this glimmering jewel. It felt as though a part of him still lived on within this medal, and thus, it was Link's most valuable treasure.

A roar shakes the walls of Goron City, causing dust to crumble from the ceiling of the throne room. Link jumps to attention and storms outside. What confronts him, no Goron could have prepared for.

A colossal reptilian beast, with fierce electric eyes, hellish horns, and infernal flames cascading down its spine, slithers through the air above, breathing fire into the roof. The Gorons awaken from their slumbering state to witness their impending doom, before retreating fearfully beneath their shells. This legendary beast needed no introduction.

"Volvagia…" Link breathes.

 _That's right!_ the dragon roars, bearing down upon the feeble leader. _You know what I've come for!_

"No!" Link growls. "You will not steal the Medallion! It belongs to the Gorons!"

Volvagia hisses angrily, spewing flames from its lips. They ignite the nearby Bomb flowers, causing a havoc of explosions to ring through the city.

 _If you do not surrender the Medallion to me, I will dowse this city in flames._ the dragon threatens with a flick of its tongue. _I will smash these walls to dust. Every single Goron will be buried beneath the rubble. I will pick through their carcasses like an open buffet_.

Ningan catches his tongue: he can't quite believe where these malicious words are coming from. Regardless, they work like a charm.

Quaking at the base of the city, Link the Goron has a tough call to make: either he attempts to face the infernal dragon one-on-one, with only the Fire Medallion to defend himself with, or he hands over the sacred relic to an already-terrifying and powerful entity. He considers what his father would do…

"If you want it so badly, then come down here and get it!" he yells.

Volvagia tilts its head with displeasure. _Do not play with me, Goron. I will not hesitate to destroy your pitiful citadel._ This is an empty threat. Truthfully, Ningan didn't come here to wreak havoc on Goron City; he came only for the Fire Medallion.

"So be it…" Link grimaces. Reluctantly, he tosses the Medallion forward.

It clatters across the granite floor, only to be snapped up by a gloved hand. The Goron gazes up at the ash-haired intruder. Caedis smirks back. "Most generous of you."

Volvagia's callous grin is snatched away instantly. When did he arrive?

"W-Who are you?!" Link the Goron asks.

The Count's lip protrudes with false pity. "Don't you worry about me, Goron. I'll just hang onto this until the nasty dragon goes away."

"Wait!" the Goron cries. "Give that back!"

Count Caedis tosses his cape over his shoulder. Ningan can sense that he's about to vanish. He must act quickly before he escapes.

In a heartbeat, the infernal beast diminishes to a nimble falcon, which zooms through the air at lightning speed. With unpredictable precision and wit, it extends its talons and snatches the Medallion straight out of the thief's hand. Count Caedis is so taken aback by the attack that he ducks beneath his cloak for cover. The falcon flies high, circles the roof of the citadel, before escaping out of the entrance tunnel within the space of a few seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

The ranch mule kicks the dirt impatiently as Malon loads her wagon with precious cargo. Ezra graciously assists Granny into the back of the wagon (much to her pleasure). Dakota meets Laurel on his mother's porch carrying her baby blue umbrella to shelter from the everlasting rain.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to join us?"

The Ordonian ranch boy shakes his head. "I've made my decision to remain here with my mother for the foreseeable future. The barracks will be notified of my absence. Should you require any assistance from my officers, please don't be afraid to ask. They are under strict orders to assist you in any way feasible."

Dakota smiles sombrely. "It won't be the same without you. Although, I won't miss your snoring."

Laurel laughs. "You'll be fine. Just make sure Ezra doesn't bore you to death with his bedtime stories."

The two share a hearty laugh before the knight extends his hand. Dakota ignores it and embraces him in a tight hold.

"Take care of her, Laurel. You're all that she has left."

Laurel pats her back affectionately. "Take care of yourself out there. If that psycho pursues you any more, mark my words; I'll be back with a vengeance."

Dakota releases her grasp on her shoulders and goes to assist Malon with the loading. Ezra appears beside Laurel, grasping his arm with a heartfelt handshake.

"All the best to you, Laurel. We'll be sure to reunite once this fiasco is over."

"Thanks, Ezra. You can be sure of it."

The pair part ways as Ezra joins Dakota in the back of the milk wagon. Malon grasps the reigns of her mule and sends the caravan trundling along the road leading out of Ordon. One last sliver of sunlight breaks over Ordon Village, casting a golden shimmer onto the scattered puddles just in time for their departure. Laurel waves farewell to his companions until they vanish beneath the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

The storm rages on, enveloping the whole mountain range in perpetual darkness. The falcon beats on, soaring beyond the mountains towards the shelter of the valleys. It occurs to Ningan that he has barely slept over the last few days, and it is starting to show.

Using the last of his energy, he crash-lands noisily on the corrugated iron roof of the Hidden Village Dojo. From there, he transforms back into his Sheikah-self, and clambers down to the street below. He bursts excitedly through the doors of the Moonshade Inn.

"I got it! I got it!" he waves the Fire Medallion about like a child with a new toy. "I got the Fire Medallion!"

Ningan reads a room of anxious faces: Marson, Miruku and Yomashita gather tightly around the fireplace on stools. Upon Ningan's entrance, they leap up (except for Yomashita, who topples over with fright).

Marson is first to address him, standing with his arm in a sling. "Congratulations Ningan! We knew you could do it!"

"Where is Florenza?" Ningan's initial question.

"She's out there with Nazo searching for Sherifu on those rocks." Miruku explains. "They've been gone an awful long time…"

Suddenly, the doors burst open again. All heads turn as Florenza marches in with dripping wet hair and teary eyes. She squares up to Ningan with her finger pointed in his face.

"Sherifu warned me not to let you leave the Village!" the woeful warrior snaps. "I should've listened to him! Now he's _dead_!"

"Florenza, please!" Nazo scalds her from the doorway, looking equally as drenched. "This was no consequence of Ningan's unruly disobedience! This was fate at play!"

Before Ningan can retaliate, she hurries up the stairs and locks herself in his dorm.

"Nazo?" Marson rushes to greet him. "What's happened?"

"Brothers and sisters, please take a seat." Nazo orders them. "Allow me to remove my cloak."

The congregation obeys. Nazo places his magical umbrella upright to dry. He sheds his cloak and hangs it upon the coat-stand by the door, before joining his brethren by the fire.

"I shall now recount the events of Death Mountain, as they occurred before me." He clears his throat. "Shortly after receiving the emergency call from Ningan, Marson briefed me of the situation at my home. We gathered all the necessary equipment and set off for Death Mountain. Using various shortcuts, we happened upon the trail within the hour. Unfortunately, we were too late. We discovered Sherifu splayed out on the rocks. He had suffered multiple wounds to the neck, arms and legs; all inflicted by the same animal. Snakebites."

Miruku puts his hand to his mouth in shock. Marson's jaw hangs open, aghast.

"Yes, it would appear that Count Caedis and his companion reached him first. However, due to Sherifu's shift in position, it would seem that he saw the pair coming and attempted to prevent them from reaching Goron City. Sadly, his fight ended in cold blood. Sherifu passed a few moments before myself and Florenza arrived at the scene."

Miruku hangs his head in his hand to conceal the tears. Marson emits a small childish whimper. A surge of guilt rises from the pit of Ningan's stomach, forming a lump in his throat. Sherifu had provided him with the answer, then tried to stall his pursuers, only to die in the process. It was a sacrifice Ningan simply could not comprehend. And there he was, thinking that Sherifu sought the glory for himself.

"This is certainly a dark time for our tribe." Nazo concludes with a heavy heart. "However, in these times, it is important that we remain strong and resilient; for that is the way of us Sheikah. Sherifu appointed me second-in-command prior to his death, and therefore, I will respectfully fulfil his wishes and lead this tribe in his honour."

He turns to Ningan and offers his hand. "Your incredible feats have not gone unnoticed, Lone Ninja. Congratulations on obtaining another Medallion."

Ningan limply shakes the hand of the newly-appointed leader.

"I can't believe it…" Marson says shakily. "Sherifu…dead…"

"Please excuse me…" Miruku chokes, and dashes to the back room.

"We need to deliberate on your plan of action." Nazo addresses Ningan. "Unfortunately, now is not the most appropriate time. You could also do with some sleep. We shall discuss matters tomorrow morning, at my house."

He glides towards the coat-stand, picks up his cloak and his umbrella, and slips out the door. Marson is paralysed with shock.

"I'm going to go and talk to Florenza." Ningan declares.

"I'm not sure that's a wise idea, Ningan…" Marson warns. "I suggest giving her some time to grieve…"

His warnings go unheeded as Ningan sprints up the creaky wooden staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lone Ninja marches purposefully up to Florenza's dorm and knocks loudly on the door.

"Open up, Florenza! It's Ningan! I want to talk!"

Florenza appears at the door with puffy red eyes and a finger pointed in Ningan's face. "He died for _you_!"

"Do you not think I know this?" Ningan retorts with fire. "I just wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault!"

Florenza eyes the man at her door: his panting breath, sleepless eyes and manic expression. Although he would never admit it, this news had also taken its toll on him. She steps aside, beckoning him in. Slightly taken aback, Ningan reluctantly enters. Florenza closes the door gently behind him.

Her dorm is somewhere he had never ventured before. All villagers were forbidden from entering, or face the wrath of the tribe's most ruthless warrior. The floor is bare; all her furniture is arranged perfectly to make the most efficient use of the space. The books on her shelf are organised alphabetically, and her bed is neatly made, just as one would expect. Something he did not expect to see, however, is the stuffed animal resting on her pillow.

"What are you staring at?" she snarls. "Sit down."

She pulls up a chair. Ningan obeys without question. Florenza throws herself onto the bed and continues to sob into her pillow.

"Just seeing him there…lying in a pool of his own blood…" she sniffs solemnly.

"He must have died relatively quickly." Ningan's feeble attempt at consolation.

"He was our devoted teacher…" the bereaved warrior wails. "Our courageous leader…"

A knock at the door suspends her woes. Marson cautiously enters with his injured arm.

"Sorry to bother you…" he apologises. "I just came to see if you were alright…"

Marson uncertainly parks himself on the edge of her desk. They allow a few minutes for her to continue her crying before Ningan breaks the tension:

"I spoke to him before he passed. He told me how to obtain the Fire Medallion."

He proceeds to narrate the story of how he had transformed into the fearsome dragon known as Volvagia and terrified the Gorons into handing over the Medallion. He tells of how Count Caedis had appeared from nowhere and snatched the Medallion, but his quick-thinking led to him transforming into a bird-of-prey, swooping in the nick of time to snatch it back. For a while, this exciting tale of bravado keeps Florenza's tears at bay, as she listens intently to his story.

"It was thanks to him that I have this." He presents her with the dazzling ruby Medallion. "Now we're evenly matched, with two Medallions each. Once I obtain the final two, I'll be able to face this guy and win."

Marson beams. "I believe you can do it, Ningan."

Ningan smiles back. "Those were Sherifu's final words to me. So I've made it my mission to succeed."

"This certainly has been a shock for us all." Marson reiterates. "Although, I believe Nazo was right: this was fate at play."

"I'm still sceptical about this whole 'destiny' thing…" Ningan confesses.

Florenza snorts. "Oh please, give up the jest, Ningan. You've always been the 'chosen one': the son of Impa, legendary leader of the Sheikah tribe. From the moment you arrived in this village, all eyes were on you. You were all the elders would talk about. 'Whatever will we do with him?'"

Her rant is disrupted by a flash of light through the curtain which snatches their attention. The three of them rush to the window and gaze out. Nazo stands in the centre of the village, pointing his umbrella to the sky. A continuous stream of blue light flows from the tip, gradually forming a dome around the entire village: an enormous magical shield.

Ningan, Marson and Florenza watch in awe of his enchantment; children of the Sheikah tribe wonderstruck by such a fantastical display of magic which fills their hearts with the promise of change, and a glimmer of hope. A new leader; a new Medallion; a newfound strength.


	11. Chapter 11

A succession of explosions rings through Death Mountain. The rock face crumbles, rocks tumble down, sealing off the entrance to Goron City.

Count Caedis watches from afar, his emerald cloak billowing in the storm. In his rage, he had detonated a series of bombs around the entrance to Goron City, with the intention of trapping them inside. He had already set fire to the interior, and now he wanted them to choke on the fumes.

Idiotic beings. For what purpose had the Golden Goddesses created such rock-headed imbeciles? They had been left in possession of a priceless artefact, and were using it to wrestle? The absurdities could not be fabricated.

As for that bird that had nabbed off with the Medallion? He had already deduced exactly who that might have been: that dagger-wielding rodent from the Hidden Village. With the power of the Forest Medallion, he thought he was invincible. Well, he was wrong. And he would discover that in the most deserved way. The Count was already fantasising of the torturous methods he could use to make that boy suffer…just like his teacher.

His scaly companion wraps itself around its master's arms affectionately. Caedis strokes its head and shields it from the rain.

"Have no fear, Temero…" he whispers. "We simply slipped up this time. We'll catch him. Then you can have your feast…"

The sunlight streams through Ningan's curtains at around midday. For a moment, it feels like an ordinary day; lazily laying in bed waiting for Marson to upheave him and drag him out to training at the Dojo. But Marson never arrives. Because there is no training. Because Sherifu is dead.

Alas, there's no time for grief: Hyrule's most deadly sorcerer is still at large with two powerful talismans in his possession. Ningan crawls out of bed and into his dry clothes. His body feels rejuvenated since almost two days without sleep. He opens the drawer of his desk and admires the two Sage Medallions sitting at the bottom. They radiate with the glory of success and the ever-burning hope that he could save Hyrule from its untimely end.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good of you to drop by." Nazo chimes from the doorway of his residence.

Ningan rushes up the road, panting his apology. "I'm sorry I'm late Nazo, I slept in."

Nazo shakes his head. "I'm not here to chase you, Ningan. I'm merely here to guide you on your quest. Come inside."

In all the chaos, Nazo's cottage remains as perfectly quaint as ever. Fresh bluebells fill the vase on the table-top where Nazo has already prepared a buttered scone with rich raspberry jam. Ningan hungrily tucks-in to his breakfast as his guide places a steaming teapot between them.

"After a good-night's sleep, I hope you are sufficiently energised for the trials ahead." Nazo pours the fruity tea into his teacup. "Tell me: what is your plan of action?"

Ningan has already prepared an answer to this question, which he utters with a mouth full of scone: "My plan is to delve further into Sherifu's research and see if he has uncovered any more leads to the whereabouts of the remaining Medallions."

"Understood." Nazo nods, placing the teapot gracefully back onto the table. "If you like, I can save you some trouble by simply providing you with the necessary knowledge?"

He flourishingly produces a leather-bound book from the hidden depths of his cloak. Ningan reads the embellished title on the cover: _The Six Sages: The Forgotten Saviours Of Our Time._

"Where did you get this?" Ningan inquires to Nazo's surprise.

"I believe it was donated to our tribe by the author herself." the leader explains.

Ningan turns the pages with wonder, gazing upon beautifully sketched illustrations of each of the six Sages. His eyes rest upon the depiction of his mother. Impa stands tall and broad-shouldered beside the bedazzled Gerudo warrior Nabooru and the curvaceous-finned Zora Princess Ruto. Despite their varied characteristics, she did not appear out-of-place among this congregation.

"That book is yours to keep." Nazo adds. "It was Sherifu's intention that should he befall ill fate, the book would be passed on to the next person who would carry the baton in his stead. That would be you, Ningan."

Nazo's words tail off as Ningan continues to focus his fascination on the face of his mother. Royal Attendant; Sage of Shadow; this was always her destiny, and she fulfilled it with honour. Now it was his turn.


	13. Chapter 13

"There are just two Medallions left to discover." Nazo proceeds to move about the confined cottage, opening one of the cupboards above the stove. "The Water Medallion and the Spirit Medallion. Unlike the case of the Fire Medallion, Sherifu was unable to use the logic of tracking down the descendants of each of the corresponding Sages, as neither Princess Ruto nor Nabooru had any known offspring. However, I was able to offer him a new direction…"

He extracts a roll of parchment from the cupboard and unravel it on the dining table, blanketing it like a tablecloth. Ningan inspects it and discovers a detailed floor plan.

"It's a map?"

"Well observed, Lone Ninja." Nazo grins. "This is a floor plan of the Gerudo Training Ground, located within Gerudo Fortress. I sent Florenza to spy on the tribe of warrior thieves, and she reported that the Gerudo were holding some precious item within the said dungeon. She then succeeded in obtaining this map, which she generously passed on to me."

"You think that one of the Medallions might be somewhere there?"

Nazo shrugs. "We cannot ignore even the narrowest of leads we have if we are to stay one step ahead of Caedis. It is imperative that you reach the Gerudo Training Ground and claim whatever is inside before he does."

"Mission accepted." Ningan nods affirmatively. "But…how do I access the Gerudo Training Ground?"

"You're a cunning young man, Ningan." Nazo chuckles. "I'll leave that part for _you_ to figure out."

He rolls up the parchment and hands it to his apprentice. The ninja accepts the gift and bows. "Thank you, Nazo. I promise to return victorious."

Ningan snaps the book shut and strides towards the door.

"That reminds me," Nazo pipes. "Due to the nature of the protective enchantment I have cast around the Village, you will not be able to return once you pass through the forcefield. You are therefore inclined to collect all the supplies you may need for the journey ahead…and subsequently say your goodbyes to the rest of the tribe…for who knows how long this mission may take?"

An ache takes hold of Ningan's heart as he graciously accepts the conditions of his departure. "Understood. I shall bid farewell to the other villagers before I go."

His hand hesitates on the doorknob. "Oh, and Nazo. Thank you for everything you've done for me. From that very first night when you brought me here, you've made me feel welcome. Even when I felt as though the world was against me, you taught me how to stay positive and keep my curiosity burning. I hold the utmost respect for you, and I think you'll be a fantastic leader."

Nazo smiles warmly. "You have nothing to fear, Ningan. Through your relentless training under Sherifu, you have already attained all the combat skills necessary to defend yourself. All that you need, you can find here in the Village with your brothers and sisters. And should you find yourself in hopeless peril, help will arrive, even though you might not expect it. Go forth, and honour your mother's legacy."


	14. Chapter 14

The double doors of the Sheikah Dojo burst open. Florenza's furious beating of a punching bag is interrupted by the arrival of her pesky neighbour.

"Can I help you?" she snarls at the red-eyed ninja. "I was on my way to a new personal best."

"I just wanted to say thank you for _this_." Ningan presents her with the roll of parchment given to him by their leader. "Nazo said you worked hard for it, so I just wanted to say thank you. It's going to help me a lot on my mission."

Florenza frowns. "You're going to Gerudo Fortress?"

"Seems so. There's a chance that one of the Medallions is there. But once I leave the Village, I won't be able to return because of the forcefield. So I guess what I'm trying to say is goodbye."

Florenza pauses, as though trying to invent a snide remark. Instead, she settles for a simple nod. "Good luck out there, Ningan. You'll need it. When you first arrived here, I thought you were a real scrawny rat."

"Thanks?"

"But I guess once I trained with you, you proved to be a real contender. I was always jealous of you, being the village's golden boy; son of Impa, raised in a Castle, with this whole 'destiny'. I always wanted to be the one with the adventures. I am the better warrior, after all."

"Where is this going?"

"Give me a chance!" Florenza snaps. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_ , I now understand that destiny comes with a heavy burden of responsibility. If you make a mistake, people's lives are in danger. Everyone's counting on you, and that must be a lot of pressure. So I'm glad I'm not the 'chosen one'."

"Not the farewell I was hoping for, but nothing I wasn't expecting." Ningan shrugs. "I have a lot to thank you for. You trained me into the warrior that I needed to become. You were the one who helped me escape the Hidden Village and started this whole chain of events."

Florenza turns back to the punchbag and lands a defiant punch. "If I could get my hands on that damn creep…his bones would be unfit to bury as they would be nothing but dust…"

She pushes her hair out of her eyes and turns to her classmate. "Why don't you show me what that Medallion is good for?"

Ningan is taken aback by her request but is nevertheless happy to oblige. He seizes the Fire Medallion from his satchel and rubs his fingers across its ruby-red surface. It glimmers with an ancient unfathomable power. Ningan clenches his fist and feels his blood rush to his fingers. He plants a punch on the leather punchbag. It breaks from its chain and rockets into the wall, where it explodes into a cloud of cotton stuffing.

The red-haired spectator smirks. "Perhaps you might stand a chance after all. Promise me this: don't you dare show your face back in this Village until Count Caedis is six-feet-under. Avenge our fallen leader."

Ningan presses his palms together and bows to honour his mentor. "A promise is a promise. Take care, Florenza."

He exits through the double doors. The scarlet ninja watches him go: a young boy with only half the training she had received and half the inventory of skills. Does he really have what it takes?


	15. Chapter 15

Marson's dorm has collapsed into disarray in an alarmingly short space of time. The occasional clutter of nuts and bolts has been replaced with hazardous stacks of books, bearing titles such as _Survival In The Wild_ ; _Think You Know Medicine?_ ; and _How To Hunt: A Beginner's Guide_.

The inventor sits at his desk, peacefully poring over a book about various classifications of wild berries, when a light knock disturbs his peace.

"Come in." he calls.

The ninja successfully traverses the chaos of litter on the floor and sits upon the bed. "I just met with Nazo. He's given me a map of the Gerudo Training Ground. I just have to break in there and grab the Medallion, and then I'll be on my way."

"That's no easy feat, Ningan." Marson warns. "Those Gerudo are ferocious warriors; more brutal and less merciful fighters than our own tribe. I'm not saying you can't handle them…I'm just asking you to be careful."

"I hold the power of the Forest and Fire Sages in my hands." Ningan assures him. "I feel unstoppable."

"I wanted to give you something else to assist you on your mission." Marson opens the drawer of his desk and removes an item wrapped in a white cloth. He carefully unravels the cloth and reveals a mysterious blue crystal, inserted into a dial. "This is an invention of my own, comprised of an ancient artefact I discovered in Kakariko Graveyard and the mechanisms of a compass. I call it the Treasure Tuner. It can detect treasure and precious metals from afar. When the crystal senses nearby treasure, it will vibrate, and the needle of the compass will point you in the direction of the item you seek. Theoretically, it _should_ be able to detect a Medallion."

Ningan gazes at the awesome invention open-mouthed. "Marson…this is brilliant! I cannot even begin to comprehend how long this must have taken you to build…"

"It's not much really…" the inventor mutters modestly. "Just a few nuts and bolts…"

Ningan embraces his brother in a gratifying hug. "You're an amazing inventor and a true asset to our tribe. Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart, for being my friend from the very first day. You always listen to my problems, and I was foolish to think you would ever betray me. I'm sorry that you got caught-up in all of this and suffered an unpleasant injury as a result. I promise that once this is all over, we will finally go on that fishing trip to Lake Hylia."

Marson smiles. "I figured that Nazo's enchantment would prevent you from returning to the Village any time soon. Take care out there, Ningan. May the Goddesses watch over you."

"And over you also." Ningan replies. "No doubt you'll be back in action once your wound heals. Get well soon."

The two brothers share one last embrace before Ningan manoeuvres his way back across the treacherous minefield of stray materials on Marson's bedroom floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Ningan finds Miruku gathering vegetables from the village allotment. Although apparently busy, he still appears distracted before Ningan arrives.

"Good afternoon, Miruku." Ningan addresses him.

Miruku gazes up at the shadow cast over his basket of carrots. "Good afternoon, Ningan. I hope you slept well last night in spite of…the happening."

"I am deeply sorrowful about what happened to Sherifu." Ningan says sombrely. "I ought to have stayed to protect him."

"No, no, don't be ridiculous, Ningan." Miruku shakes his head dismissively. "It was vital that you escaped the situation to live another day. Sherifu sacrificed himself because he knew what was best for the rest of the world. As Nazo would say, it was 'destiny'…"

"And for that, I owe it to him to end this charade once and for all." Ningan explains. "Which is why I'm leaving for Gerudo Fortress."

"You be careful out there." Miruku's warnings echo that of Marson. "Those Gerudos are callous, remorseless killers."

"So I've been told." Ningan concurs.

"I understand that I'm not much use to you in the combat department. There's nothing I can teach you that you haven't learned already from the elders. However, I _can_ provide you with all the necessary rations you will need for your journey. After all, you're going to need more than a few carrots."

Ningan accompanies the village supplier to the back room of the Moonshade Inn, where Miruku loads his satchel with all varieties of fruit, veg, meat, herbs, spices, elixirs and serums.

"To endure the desert heat, you'll need some wild berries." Miruku spills the fruit into the ninja's open satchel. "While carrots are good for stamina, fish enhances your power and can be seasoned with different herbs to add a range of effects. For a list of these effects, consult this recipe book."

Miruku hands him a lightweight pocket-sized booklet for his travels.

"There's something in there for every kind of climate. You never know where you might end up."

"This all seems a bit much, don't you think?" Ningan suggests as politely as possible. "As much as I am grateful for your generosity, I ought to return within a week or two."

"It's always best to be prepared, Ningan." Miruku assures him. "As my mother always used to say: a bitter chill can kill you just as much as the sharp end of a knife."

With that final piece of advice, Ningan gathers his bulging satchel and exits the back room, fully stocked and loaded with all the necessary supplies for the journey ahead. However, before he embarks on his mission, there is one last person he has yet to visit…


	17. Chapter 17

The Dojo, the Inn, even the Cucco coop: Yomashita is nowhere to be found. Ningan searches high and low through every possible hiding place. He will not leave until he finds her. There is just one place left to investigate…

Sherifu's silver carriage clock ticks monotonously upon the desk. Since the two men had ransacked the place, it remains exactly how they left it: curtains drawn, cobwebs in every nook and cranny. The chair behind the desk remains vacant.

Yomashita's glazed eyes examine the dusty bookcase. Ningan watches her from the doorway. Why would she be in here of all places?

"Good afternoon, Yomashita." he tips his head in greeting. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

The straggly-haired woman grumbles to herself. "Still nothing on cats…I guess I should come back next week…"

She turns to face the doorway and is surprised by the young man's appearance. "Well hello there! Are you too interested in borrowing some books from the library?"

"I can't say I have much time for reading any more." Ningan answers regretfully. "I just came to say goodbye. I'm about to leave the village and I can't say when I'll be back."

Yomashita's expression saddens at the news. "You're leaving too? Soon I will be all alone here…"

"You're not alone, Yomashita." Ningan explains. "You still have Miruku, Marson, Florenza and Nazo. It's not much of a crowd, I know…but they will take care of you. We're family, after all."

She stumbles forward and plants an unexpected kiss on his cheek. "You be a good boy, Sherifu. Send my best wishes to Impa for me."

With those final words, the village drunk staggers out of the door. Ningan's bewildered gaze lingers on the vacant chair as his mind gradually opens to the not-so-unlikely prospect that she never ever knew his name.


	18. Chapter 18

The Ordon goats lap-up the scarce sunrays that autumn has to offer. The fertile soil has absorbed the rainfall of the past week, using it to nourish the seeds and produce tiny shoots.

Laurel watches over his land with immense satisfaction. He is finally fulfilling his late father's wishes by becoming a responsible ranch-owner and working to support his elderly mother. It conjures within him a sense of pride that goes beyond any title or rank he could ever achieve.

His equine companion trots across the grass to greet him: a glorious white stallion still filled with the bouncy excitement of a colt. _I'm so glad that the weather has finally cleared up. I was beginning to fear I would never see the sun again!_

"Seasons come around like the hands of a clock." Laurel shrugs. "Before we know it, spring will arrive and we'll be rearing new-born calves."

 _That will be one of the responsibilities that Cecilia will rather enjoy, don't you agree?_

Laurel grins at the thought of the Mayor's daughter cooing over a bleating kid. "I bet she will."

 _Has your mother raised the prospect of marrying her yet?_

The soldier scoffs. "Not at all. However, if she does, she will be met with my outright disapproval. I admit that Cecilia is growing on me…but not like that."

 _So how about Malon?_

Laurel pauses and gazes up into the sun. "We will see how things go."

"Laurel!" Hestia's voice calls from over the gate. It is the first time she has ventured outside in weeks. "I just came to tell you that dinner is almost ready!"

"Thanks, Mother!" he replies. A day doesn't go by when he doesn't appreciate her: how fortunate he is to have a parent survive to such a ripe old age.

 _She seems well._ Aurarius neighs. _Despite all that has happened, she may finally be on the road to recovery._

"It is my duty to ensure she gets there." Laurel declares. "And to guard her from any harm that may enter this village."

He finally has his priorities straight. Perhaps this is the sense of fulfilment that he had been chasing all along…something he could not find in the lavish walls of Hyrule Castle, or the far-reaching corners of the continent, or even in the arms of a stranger. His true purpose lay dormant in the valleys of Ordon, patiently awaiting his return after all these years.

The ranch-hand takes his steed by the reigns and leads him down the sunlit path to Ordon Village.


	19. Chapter 19

Although autumn may have stolen the summer sun from the rest of Hyrule, the dunes of Gerudo Valley continue to scorch. Like ants in the sand, Gerudo guards patrol the perimeters of the Fortress all day long; spears in hand, lips pursed in a fierce snarl.

Perched on the rocks high above the fortress is a brown-feathered falcon. It scans the area below with its beady eyes, locking its sights on an iron-mesh gate, guarded by one of the female warriors: Gerudo Training Ground.

Ningan assesses the situation: should he approach them in his current form, he would inevitably meet with the point of a spear, and have his head brandished atop the Gerudo Fortress for all to see.

He glides down onto the roof of the Fortress, where he makes his next transformation: in a green flash, he shapes into a tall, red-haired, lilac-clad, brown-skinned woman. Part of him wishes he had a mirror to appreciate how ferocious he looks in his new guise.

He (she?) climbs down from the roof with superb agility, and lands comfortably in the sand. She strides towards the gate and presents herself to the guard.

"Sav'saaba, sister." she addresses the stranger. "How can I assist you this evening?"

"I'm looking to hone my skills in the Training Ground." the budding warrior declares.

The guard shakes her head firmly. "Access to the Training Ground is forbidden until further notice. By order of Aveil."

Ningan frowns. "Excuse me?"

"You heard, comrade." guard reiterates. "Access forbidden."

"This is ridiculous…" the Gerudo warrior folds her arms and huffs. "How am I supposed to achieve optimum combat ability if I'm forbidden to train?"

"It's the rules!" the guard grunts. "If you have a problem, take it up with Thadallus!"

Presumably, Thadallus is the appointed leader of the Gerudo tribe since Nabooru's awakening as the Sage of Spirit. Ningan has no problem contending with her over the forbidden entrance, and thus embarks on an exploration of the Fortress in search of the Gerudo leader.


	20. Chapter 20

The Gerudo throne room is a magnificent hallway fit for any Goddess of the Sand: gleaming gold ornaments of snakes coil up the sandstone pillars which support the roof, while statuettes of cats peer down from above with a piercing gaze of bejewelled eyes. A patterned purple carpet paves the way to a cushioned throne in the shape of a lion's jaw.

The Gerudo leader is a divine woman, dressed in a lilac coverall and huge golden hoops which hang from her earlobes. An amethyst-adorned diadem rests on her crown as she dangles her arms lazily over the edges of the throne, guarded on either side by armed warriors in bandannas. She yawns as one of her tribe appears before her.

"You requested an audience with me, sister?"

"Indeed…sister." Ningan adopts his new role with proficiency. "I am here to request entry to the Training Ground."

"Access to the dungeon is strictly forbidden to all." Thadallus mutters, carelessly inspecting her fingernails. "No exceptions."

"How come? Where else are we supposed to train?"

The guards turn to their leader with narrow eyes. The Gerudo queen leans forward to address her subject with ferocity. "Do you dare to question my authority, sister? It is my decision and my decision only to seal the Training Grounds. If you are so keen to learn skills of survival, why not embark on a pilgrimage to the wastelands?"

Suddenly, a monstrous roar reverberates around the hallway, shaking the pillars like an earthquake so that particles of sand flutter between them. The guards grasp their spears and adopt a fighting stance as Thadallus rises from her throne.

"Send back up to the Training Grounds." she orders with a hand gesture. The guards move into action without quarrel. Ningan observes the event with folded arms.

"What is it exactly you're hiding there? Some kind of beast?"

Thadallus snarls. "I advise that you refrain from involving yourself in matters that concern only the highest-ranking officials of our tribe, sister. Sav'orq."

The Gerudo queen glides beyond her throne towards a curtain which conceals her private quarters.

"I want to help, Your Highness." Ningan chases her. "Whatever is down there, I can take care of it. I'm a proficient warrior with all the right training."

Thadallus looks the warrior up and down and smirks. "Your daring defiance is extraordinary…yet nonetheless foolish. No warrior of this tribe is suitable to tackle this problem. I therefore forbid any attempt to enter the Grounds for the safety of our sisters. Now off to bed with you. Sav'orr."

She vanishes behind the curtain, leaving Ningan to ponder what monstrosity could possibly be lurking in the depths of the Gerudo Training Grounds that would render even their most fearsome warrior powerless…


	21. Chapter 21

Aurarius's hooves kick the mud on the dirt road between Ordon Village and Ordon Woods. With no need of stars to guide them, they meander towards the gentle lapping of water.

Ordon Spring has long been a sacred spot for the two of them: the refreshing spring water is a remedy for exhaustion; the birdsong is a sweet symphony to ease their ears. On this crisp autumnal night, the clouds have finally parted; allowing the heavenly artistry of the glittering constellations to reflect on the water's surface. Aurarius's foot breaks the perfectly clear mirror as his master brushes his mane.

"It feels good to be home, right?"

Aurarius purrs with the luxurious touch of his master's fingers as they massage his flank with the blessed water. _I could certainly get used to this…_

"I think Malon may be right after all: this is the life of retirement we deserve. Perhaps I should give my notice to the barracks and call it a day?"

 _If that's what you want…_

Laurel gazes at the clear water trickling over the rocks before lifting his head to the starry skies above. "What I _truly_ wish for is the knowledge that Ningan is safe and well, wherever he may be."

Aurarius's purring halts at the mention of the ninja's name. Is it time to confess?

 _Laurel…there's something you should know…about Ningan…_

His master's gaze turns back to his steed. "What is it?"

 _Well…you see…the night that Ningan left…he overheard you and your mother conversing in the kitchen…_

He explains how under the guise of a cat, his friend had spied an argument between Laurel and Hestia, which had triggered his need to leave with the Medallion, for the purpose of protecting the both of them from any further harm. Laurel listens to Aurarius's tale with a pang in his heart. Of course Ningan had reason for abandoning him…

"Oh Aurarius…" his master sighs hopelessly. "I wish you had told me this sooner…"

 _I swear never to keep the truth from you ever again for as long as I live._ his steed vows. _I am severely guilt-stricken by my irresponsible actions. How can I ever make amends?_

"No amends necessary, friend." Laurel dismisses his sorrows. "All I can ask of you is a better understanding of mine and Ningan's friendship. We are bound by our duties to Princess Zelda to co-operate and confide in each other, just as I do with Dakota and Ezra. Yes, he can sometimes come across short, blunt, sarcastic and surly, but this is his nature. He is still good at heart, and I worry for him so. Right now, Ningan is burdened with a monumental task which cannot be accomplished alone. It is therefore up to Dakota, Ezra and myself to return to his side. Likewise, I will always remain by _your_ side, through thick and thin until the end. Lest we forget the hardships we've faced and the victories we shared together."

Recalling their fearsome endeavours during the Derresse Annual Adventure Tour, Aurarius nods his head. _Understood._

Laurel's gaze meets the magnificent canvas of stars once more. It was his deceased father who taught him how to stargaze from a young age, denoting various meanings to each constellation which supposedly held the power to determine future events. Tonight, his eyes are drawn to one constellation in particular, which shines brighter than any other. This is Andromeda; the depiction of the 'chained maiden'. Nearby, the planet Mars crosses the night sky like a chariot of fire, on course to collide with Andromeda's constellation. An avid stargazer could conclude from this a range of imminent events. For Laurel, its meaning is direly clear:

"My friends are in danger." he concludes with panic.

Aurarius observes his master's distress with confusion. _How so?_

"I just…know." the knight answers, attaching a saddle to his steed. "Come. We must go and find them before it's too late."

Aurarius obeys and before long, Laurel mounts the stirrups and jumps into the saddle. He whips the reigns with urgency. Aurarius's hooves shatter the still surface of Ordon Spring as he gallops valiantly in pursuit of the guiding star.


	22. Chapter 22

In the unforgivable hours of the night, the Gerudo guards are alerted to a disturbance in the leader's quarters.

Thadallus's most faithful bodyguard goes to investigate, armed with a scimitar. She stalks the dimly-lit corridors of the Gerudo Fortress until she happens upon the empty throne room. Under the watchful gaze of the Goddess of Sand, she cautiously draws back the curtain. There, she finds the Gerudo queen softly sobbing into her hands.

"Thadallus?" her bodyguard questions. "What nightmares taunt you this late in the night?"

"Oh, Feuri…" she sighs solemnly. "They're not nightmares. They're real."

Thadallus rises from the edge of her bed and glides towards her window. Her chamber overlooks the barren wasteland of the Gerudo Desert; the starlit sands that shift in the wind. This is the kingdom she has inherited from her predecessors. Although largely inhospitable and sterile, her title dictates that it is her duty to protect it.

"I was Ganondorf's third-in-command…Nabooru's second…" Thadallus shakes her head. "Of every ruler our tribe has ever crowned, I am the most helpless…a disgrace to this tribe. I am a coward. There is a demon raging beneath the ground that we walk on. It struggles in its shackles, but they are close to breaking. When that happens, it will escape its prison and wreak terror over the land we call home. And it terrifies me."

"We are training our bravest warriors to confront this vile creature." Feuri vows. "It won't be long now until we send a party down there to challenge this evil."

"It's no good, Feuri!" Thadallus snaps. "How can we ever hope to conquer an _invisible spirit_?"

She hopelessly collapses back onto her bed. Feuri's expression remains plain and unwavering in the face of her leader's emotional demise.

"Our tribe is doomed." the queen declares finally.

A light thud alerts them to an intruder. Feuri grips her scimitar and advances towards the sound. A slender shape emerges from the shadows: a young man in a violet jumpsuit.

"A _voe_?" Thadallus scowls.

Feuri furiously brandishes the edge of her blade. "You will pay the greatest price for boldly trespassing into our territory!"

"I am here to help." Ningan announces. "And by the sounds of it, you don't have much choice but to hear me out."

Thadallus holds her arm out to signal her bodyguard's disarmament. Feuri reluctantly lowers her weapon.

"State your identity." the Gerudo leader commands. "Where do you hail from?"

"My name is Ningan." he introduces himself. "I am the last surviving member of the Sheikah tribe; a tribe that have served the Royal Family of Hyrule for millennia. While no member of your tribe may be suitably equipped to deal with this demonic entity of yours…I believe I hold the power to exorcise it."

"We no longer deal with the people of Hyrule!" Feuri grimaces. "Especially not _voe_!"

"Enough, Feuri." Thadallus silences her before addressing the intruder. "What power do you hold that could contend with such a monstrous and malevolent being?"

"I harness the power to see the invisible." Ningan states plainly. "In return for my service, I ask one simple request: grant me your most valuable treasure."

Feuri awaits her leader's response. Thadallus hears the pale-faced ninja's proposition, thoughts of her ancestors racing through her head: what would they think of her cowardice, trading their valour to an outsider?

The Gerudo queen swallows her pride. "If your words ring true…prove yourself. Only one with such a power that you speak of will succeed in traversing the Haunted Wasteland. Venture westward from this place and you will discover the Desert Colossus; our tribe's most hallowed ground. Bring me the fruit that flourishes solely in this area and I will grant you access to the Training Ground."

Ningan gapes. "You're extraditing me on a fruit-picking mission? Your tribe is in danger! You don't have time to waste!"

"Neither do you, voe!" Thadallus scalds him. "If you want to earn our treasure, then honour my instruction! Begone!"

The ninja snarls and scampers away into the shadows. Feuri turns to her commander and nods approvingly. "Most wise of you, Thadallus. You bided enough time for our warriors to banish this beast before that scoundrel returns. There is no chance of him stealing the Spirit Medallion from us."

Thadallus nods nonchalantly; silently contemplating the prospect of her escaping in the dead of night to live the rest of her days as a desert nomad.


	23. Chapter 23

The roar of gushing water rouses Dakota from a deep sleep. Her eyelids flutter as she gradually acclimatises to her surroundings: a cramped and cold darkness. Her head throbs with a bruise the size of an apple. She goes to press her hand against it only to find her wrists are bound with rope. What had happened to her?

"Dakota…" Ezra's voice whispers in the darkness. "Are you awake?"

"I…think so." she mutters. "What is going on?"

" _Sshh!_ " he hisses. "Not so loud! He might hear you!"

The curtain is snatched open; the light of the full moon banishes the darkness. Dakota, Ezra, Granny and Malon squint as they come face-to-face with their captor.

"Are we all sitting comfortably?" Sakon grins manically.

"What in the name of the Goddess is going on?!" Dakota yells.

"Not another one!" Sakon shakes his head with dismay. "I told you I wanted silence until my master arrives! I guess I have no choice but to silence you myself…"

He advances towards his struggling captive with a piece of white cloth, which he ties around her mouth. Dakota clenches her teeth over the gag with fury but it's no use. Malon and Granny watch her with despair.

"What do you want from us?" Ezra asks. "I've offered you money in exchange for our freedom!"

"I no longer care for your worthless material goods!" Sakon spits. "I only seek revenge!"

"Revenge for _what_?!" Ezra exclaims.

"Your slippery Sheikah accomplice…" the thief growls. "He tricked me in the Castle Gallery resulting in my imprisonment…he escaped my grasp in Kakariko Graveyard, leaving me to suffer a most ruthless punishment at the hands of my master…which earned me _this_!"

Sakon points his bony finger to a deep red gash in his neck. Ezra winces at the sight of the severed skin.

"But now…now…I have succeeded in capturing his dearest companions as they trundled merrily through Hyrule Field on an unsuspecting night as this. Like little fruits ripe for the picking, I ambushed you and brought you here, to Gerudo Valley, where we shall await the arrival of my great master. You will reveal the ninja's location to him…or suffer similarly as I did."

"We don't know where Ningan is!" Ezra cries. "We swear, since he fled Ordon, we haven't seen him in _weeks_!"

"That sounds most convenient…" Sakon sneers. "We will hear what my master has to say about that…"

Tears stream down Malon's cheeks. Dakota struggles relentlessly against the ropes which bind her, to no avail. Granny accepts her gruesome fate with glazed eyes. In spite of his adamant atheist beliefs, Ezra silently prays to any merciful deity that might rescue them from their desperate plight…


	24. Chapter 24

A stray hand reaches from behind Sakon and violently tosses him aside. Dakota squints her eyes in the moonlight to see the clenched jawline of a friendly face come to their rescue.

"How are we doing tonight, folks?" Laurel climbs into the back of the wagon and starts working immediately to release the captives. "Sorry it took so long to find you."

"Laurel!" Malon gushes as he slashes the ropes on her wrists.

"Do me a favour and prepare your mule for the road." Laurel instructs her. "We need to get out of here."

The gold-armoured hero frees them from their captivity and ushers them out of the wagon. Aurarius waits nervously on the side of the road as Sakon stumbles to his feet.

"Not so fast, Highway Bandit!" Laurel approaches the nimble thief. "Don't think you're escaping this time!"

The knight raises his sword as a challenge. Sakon scowls and draws his own rapier from his belt.

"Laurel, stop!" Dakota cries desperately. "He's not worth it!"

"Go on without me!" Laurel replies imperatively. "You need to get out of here before you-know-who arrives!"

Dakota reluctantly obeys and helps Granny into the passenger seat. Malon straps the reigns to the mule while Ezra connects it to the milk wagon.

Sakon lunges for his opponent. Laurel parries his attack and drives him backwards onto the bridge that crosses Gerudo gorge. The two men engage in a heated duel high above the rushing currents that rumble below them. Ducks, dodges and dives, the animation between them is evenly matched.

Sakon smirks as he somehow succeeds in driving the soldier towards defeat. "You never believed I would excel in the art of swordplay, did you?"

The knight grunts like a wild bear as he performs a deadly strike that knocks his opponent's weapon from his hand. Sakon watches hopelessly as his rapier tumbles into the rapids below, where it is consumed by the open jaws of the currents.

The Royal Commander sneers with triumph. "You'd better prepare yourself for a long sentence, Sakon. Justice can be as merciless as any killer."

The thief looks to the smug grin on the Commander's face and then to the blackened waters beneath him. In a single unstoppable manoeuvre, he leaps fearlessly from atop the bridge. Laurel's heart stops. He grips the bridge post for support as he watches the man plunge to his inevitable doom.

"A terrible shame…" a slimy voice mutters.

Laurel spins around to confront his worst nightmare. Against a backdrop of a full moon, the wicked sorcerer observes the tragedy from the opposite of the bridge, casting a glance of false pity.

"Like my very own apprentice, I always saw potential in him. Alas, he sealed his own fate." The Count turns his head to meet his acquaintance. "Laurel, isn't it? I believe we've already met somewhere before…"

"That's right…" Laurel growls. "When you held my mother hostage and blackmailed me with her murder."

"Ah, yes…" Caedis chuckles. "No hard feelings. I only did what I had to do."

The Ordonian grips the hilt of his sword with indignation. The warlock cackles to the wind.

"You want to fight me? Avenge your mother? Please. I'm not as pathetic as your last opponent. And I don't play with swords. I advise you take your petty angst elsewhere. I have other more important business to attend to."

Laurel charges recklessly at his nemesis. The Count swishes his cloak and vanishes in the noise of the waterfall. The soldier collapses on the bridge, bashing his fist bitterly against the wooden post. How could he let him escape unscathed?


	25. Chapter 25

No sun can shine through the shroud of sand that cloaks the Haunted Wasteland. Sandstorms sting the surface of Ningan's skin as he battles his way across the godless hellscape that bears no life, no purpose, and no direction. Not even the bandanna tied across his face can inhibit the endless onslaught of sand that scathes his eyes.

The ground appears to devour his feet with every step, dragging him down into the depths of the earth. Just when his trek appears to be in vain, he eventually unearths the steps to a stone monument. Ningan hauls himself up to the top and wipes the sand from his brow to behold his surroundings: a vast open wasteland of nothing.

For what did he owe the Gerudo queen to burden himself with such a remedial task? For what purpose is he wasting time when he ought to be facing Count Caedis in a one-on-one battle to the death?

His boot kicks the surface of an elevated stone plaque. The ninja stoops and brushes the sand away with his gloves. The inscription reads:

 _One with the eye of truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost._

An easy enough riddle to decipher for a descendant of the inventors of this said object. Ningan unbuttons his satchel and burrows inside until he retrieves his dependable Lens of Truth. Here goes nothing…

He lifts the Lens to his eye and almost tumbles backwards in surprise at the sudden appearance of a ghostly apparition. She hangs in mid-air, in a flowing lilac gown, carrying an eerie blue lantern in her skeletal hand.

"Who are you?" Ningan inquires. This is not his first encounter with spirits, and it will doubtful be his last.

"I am the Phantom Guide who will lead you to the Desert Colossus." the spirit explains. "Be warned: I wait for no man. Stick close by, and you will surely arrive unharmed. Stray from the path, and you will ultimately be lost to the desert. Come with me."

Without further ado, the wandering spirit glides from the top of the stone monument down to the dunes. Ningan leaps into the sand and bolts after her guiding light. Before long, both are swallowed by the sandstorm.

"As someone who has established regular contact with those from the Spirit Realm, I always like to know who I'm dealing with." Ningan's words are muffled by the fierce gales of sand. "Who were you in the Realm of the Living?"

"One once honoured by the Gerudo tribe." the spirit laments. "However, I met my unfortunate end during the bloody Civil War."

"And you died here? In the desert?"

"Not so…" the guide twists and turns through the sand like a sidewinder. Ningan is forced to concentrate to keep up. "My soul lingers in the desert to perform the same duties I did in life: guiding wayward travellers to an oasis where they may revive themselves."

"How do you know the way so well?"

The spirit's chuckle echoes across the sand. "I was the one who first discovered this place."

The shroud of sand dissipates to reveal a paradisal oasis of sunlight nestled in a valley, guarded by a gargantuan statue in the image of the Goddess of Sand. Palm trees spring from otherwise arid ground, bearing juicy green fruits.

"The Desert Colossus…" Ningan gawps in amazement at the miraculous sight of the splendid sanctuary. "I cannot thank you enough for-"

His spirit guide has faded into thin air. Ningan smiles as he rushes for the shimmering spring to quench the dryness in his throat.


	26. Chapter 26

The milk wagon halts at the entrance to Kakariko Village; its cloth roof laden with rain. Ezra and Dakota hop out of the back before carefully lowering Granny onto the ground.

"My apologies, Malon." Dakota says with the sincerest regret. "If Ezra and I hadn't been travelling with you, Sakon would never have ambushed us and held us hostage."

"It's true, this is all our doing." Ezra says sadly. "If you can find it in your heart to forgive us…"

"Don't be so hard on yourselves!" Malon smiles. "All that matters is that we arrived here safely."

Suddenly, the pounding of rapidly-approaching hooves stops them in their tracks. Aurarius arrives on the scene carrying Laurel on his back.

"What happened?" Dakota asks urgently. "Did you beat Sakon?"

"Did the snake-man appear?" Ezra pipes.

The knight shakes his head with dismay. "Sakon is dead. The snake-man got away."

"But like I said," Malon interjects. "We're all alive and well. That's thanks to you, Laurel."

"Oh Malon…" Laurel sighs with guilt. "You and Granny should never have become entangled in our messy affairs. You've suffered a most terrible trauma…"

Granny scoffs. "I'm made of strong stuff, sonny. I'll survive."

Malon agrees. "Don't blame yourself, Laurel. You saved the day!"

"Now I guess you'll be returning back to Ordon…" Ezra supposes.

Dakota concurs. "Your mother must be worried sick!"

Laurel scans the battered, bruised, exhausted, traumatised faces of his friends. What kind of person would he be to abandon them again after such a harrowing experience?

"I'm not going anywhere." he proclaims. "The danger you face is far too great to tackle alone."

"But what about your mother?"

"Leave her to me." Malon chimes. "I will reassure her of your safe return. After witnessing first-hand how you dealt with a deranged highway kidnapper, I will not rest until she is convinced."

Dakota rushes forward and embraces Laurel in a warm and gratifying hug. "It's good to have you back, Laurel."

Granny's crooked stick gestures to the sodden steps to Kakariko Village. "Come now. We must let this kind young lady on her way."

Dakota and Ezra thank Malon for her generosity before she steers her mule back to Lon Lon Ranch. Just before she disappears on the horizon, Laurel spurs Aurarius in her direction.

"Malon!" his steed pulls-up alongside her. Malon's mule rears to a halt. "I…I just wanted to say…thank you."

She smiles sweetly. "It's no problem, Laurel. You know I'll always help you where I can."

"It means the world. I hope you know that."

Daybreak casts a golden glow over the knight's stubbled cheek; weeks of worry and emotional distress chiselled into the lines on his forehead. Meanwhile, Malon's glossy ginger locks radiate youth in the sunlight. No one would guess they were the same age.

The ranch-girl whips the reigns and sends her mule cantering along the daisy-dotted road to Lon Lon Ranch. Laurel waves goodbye as the milk wagon as it fades into the light of dawn.


	27. Chapter 27

Grim, murky, and grey: the bleak skies cast a shadow across the humble village in the valley. The swaying sails of the windmill groan as the Cuccos rouse the villagers from their sleep. Granny escorts her accomplices to an inconspicuous staircase leading to a nondescript door. Her hand trembles as she inserts her key into the lock.

The door opens: their eyes are dazzled by bright-coloured ornaments and jewels which hang from the ceiling, the stunning orange carpet, and the aroma of exotic spice and perfume.

"Welcome to my potion shop." she croaks. "Please make yourself at home."

Laurel is wonderstruck by the wondrous oasis concealed beyond an unsuspecting door. Dakota's eyes sparkle with hypnotic colour and jewels that glitter in the candlelight. Even Ezra cannot help but marvel and its colourful décor.

 _Meow!_

Dakota glances down at her feet to see a pair of green eyes staring back at her. The orange-striped cat mews loudly.

"Well aren't you just _adorable_!" Dakota purrs as she picks the pet up in her arms. "What's your name, little cub?"

"His name is Tiger." Granny chimes. "He'll likely want feeding before he dozes off again."

"It would be my pleasure!" Dakota coos.

Ezra rolls his eyes over to Granny's bookshelf, where they pop open in surprise.

"Granny…if you don't mind me asking…is that a copy of _The Six Sages: The Forgotten Saviours Of Our Time_?"

Laurel's ears prick-up at the title. "Do you mean the book that was taken from the Castle Library?"

Granny squints her wrinkled eyes "Yes, I believe so. Do you also share an interest in Hyrule's history?"

"Indeed I do!" the scholar exclaims excitedly. "As you might recall, I am in fact a well-versed historian of the Royal Family. Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Be my guest, dear!"

Ezra rushes to snatch the book from the shelf. Upon the first page, he discovers a short dedication:

 _To my goddaughter Zelda,_

 _May your sacrifice and devotion to your kingdom not just in the pages of this book, but on the lips of our scholars and students for all eternity._

 _Aunt Libra._

The historian scans the pages with bright-eyed wonder: illustrations of Kokiri, Gorons, Zoras, with accompanying annotations and paragraphs of information.

"This is _it_ , guys! _This_ is the book we've been searching for all this time!"

"Is that so…" Dakota mutters nonchalantly. Tiger laps a bowl of milk while she runs her fingers through his lush stripy fur.

"Don't you see? This is a goldmine of knowledge!" Ezra's ecstasy bubbles over. "If only we had discovered this sooner…this could hold all the necessary clues that lead to Lady Libra's hideout!"

The Royal Scholar seats himself on a nearby stool and starts to read. Granny beams at her apprentice's thirst for knowledge. "I shall leave you to enjoy my dear friend's work while I prepare some breakfast."


	28. Chapter 28

"Sav'otta." Feuri greets her commander with a tray of fruit salad. "May I interest you in some breakfast?"

Thadallus stands over her windowsill, where she has been waiting since sunrise. She casts a disinterested glance at the food and gestures for her servant to lay it down on her bed before returning to her watch. Her gaze extends beyond the walls of the Fortress, to the mysterious shroud of the desert. Despite Feuri's doubts, she secretly hoped that their shady intruder would return victorious so that there was still a sliver of hope that someone could rescue them from the great calamity seething beneath their home.

The light patter of footsteps diverts her gaze away from the window to a scarlet-cloaked visitor. He pulls back his hood and holds out his hand.

"Here." The Sheikah presents her with a swollen green melon, almost bursting with juice.

The Gerudo smiles knowingly. "So it's true…you _are_ endowed with the Eye of Truth." She snatches the melon from his grasp and takes a hearty bite. "I give credit where it's due."

"So which dazzling treasure will I earn for defeating the beast that haunts your sparring hall?" Ningan asks bluntly.

As if responding to its name, the monster's roar trembles the walls of the throne room.

"The most valuable treasure of our tribe?" Thadallus snickers. "Wouldn't you like to know, voe… If you truly deem yourself competent enough to exorcise this monstrosity, then I will offer you up to the Beast."

She tosses the melon aside and claps her hands twice. "Feuri: order the unsealing of the Gerudo Training Grounds. We have a challenger in our midst."


	29. Chapter 29

Laurel awakens from his short but sweet nap on Granny's sofa. He yawns and stretches, observing his surroundings. Granny is brewing some strange concoction in a giant cauldron. Dakota is still infatuated with the orange-striped cat. Ezra has just completed his reading of Lady Libra's book.

"There's a lot to learn here…" the Royal Scholar concludes. "A lot more than I imagined…"

Laurel sits up to listen to his findings.

"In terms of discovering the whereabouts of Lady Libra, there aren't any obvious leads in her writing. However, in her assessment of the Sage Medallions, she draws a distinct connection between the six Sages and their descendants, implying that they are intrinsically linked to the Medallions themselves."

Ezra opens the book once more and begins his in-depth review.

"In this book, Lady Libra repeatedly focuses on the nature of each of the six Sages in relation to their tribe, and comments on the existence of any surviving descendants. Concerning the Sage of Fire Darunia, she is keen to highlight the existence of his son, Link, whom he named after the Hero of Time."

He turns to the correct page to further his point.

"She devotes a whole page to this Goron specifically, detailing his life story and present-day occupation as leader of the Gorons. Libra then goes on to state (with dismay) that Link the Goron is the sole surviving descendant of any of the six Sages, and how the other Sages appear to lack any living descendants, thus discontinuing the sacred bloodline. We know this to be untrue."

"Because of Ningan." Laurel finishes.

"Exactly." Ezra turns to the page on the Sage of Shadow. "Nowhere in her description of Impa does it make any mention of a surviving descendant, much as you'd expect. It seems the Sheikah's talent for secret-keeping has left its mark on history – or rather, erased it. Ningan is an heir to a sacred bloodline that connects him to the Sage of Shadow, and henceforth, the Shadow Medallion. His bizarre dreams only occurred once the snake-man committed his first murder, which took place at..."

"Kakariko Graveyard." Dakota recalls, tickling Tiger's furry belly.

"Kakariko Graveyard – supposed home of the Shadow Temple, and possibly the Shadow Medallion. Since that moment, Ningan has been plagued with a bloodbath of nightmarish 'visions' which follow the snake-man's murderous quest for the six Sage Medallions. Ningan is not a psychic by mere coincidence: his bloodline is cursed as a result of its spiritual connection to the Shadow Medallion."

"Ezra…this is brilliant!" Laurel exclaims. "After all this time, we might have finally uncovered the reasons behind Ningan's psychic abilities and his connection to the snake-man!"

"I am grateful for your recognition." Ezra says modestly. "However, there's more: the Lady's brief encyclopaedia ends with a line that I find both curious and somewhat disturbing." He flicks the pages all the way to the end of the book. "The last page reads: "Should a mortal acquire all six of the Sage Medallions, he or she would not only harness the aforementioned unfathomable powers of each of the Sages, but according to legend, would gain access to the Chamber of Sages and consequently…the Sacred Realm."

Dakota frowns. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, theoretically…someone could take the Triforce."

Laurel and Dakota are paralysed with shock as they comprehend the sheer magnitude of chaos that would ensue should a mortal gain access to the most undeniably powerful object ever recorded in Hyrule's history.

"It all makes sense…" Dakota cogitates. "Such a prolonged kingdom-wide endeavour would only be worth the time, energy and bloodshed if there were some great reward to reap at the end…and what better prize that the Sacred Golden Triangle that houses the power of the Golden Goddesses of creation?"

"But the question is, how do we stop him?" Laurel asks. "For all we know, he might have claimed five of the six Medallions already."

"Which would leave Ningan in critical danger." Ezra concludes. "It looks like we were overlooking the real answer all along: Ningan is the catalyst that will determine the snake-man's victory and thus the downfall of Hyrule."

"We have to find him." Laurel declares. "We have to _save_ him."

"And what of my dear friend?" Granny chimes from behind them. "What of Libra?"

The Commander's head turns with a sympathetic gaze. Dakota casts him an urgent glance. _Tell her the truth._

"We haven't forgotten about her, Granny." Ezra assures her. "Once we find our friend, we will find Lady Libra in no time."

Laurel stands purposefully to his feet. "We need to do what we should have done as soon as Ningan left: find the lost Sheikah tribe. In order to do that, we must swallow our pride. We must confront the Princess."


	30. Chapter 30

The iron mesh gate slams shut, snatching the heat of the desert with it. As Ningan acclimatises to the cavernous chill, he eyes adjust to his surroundings: a circular lobby, illuminated with roaring brazier torches; four sandstone pillars loom over him, each bearing the face of a lion; their eyes burned through his skin into his soul.

Excitement and adrenaline rushes through his veins. A real-life dungeon! He keeps his daggers ready as he eyes each of the three doors before him. One, two, three… He suddenly remembers Marson's parting gift. The Treasure Tuner sits in his hand; its dial slowly rotating until it stops on the second door. _Marson, you beautiful thing_.

As he passes through the door, steel bars seal him in. Ningan looks forward and sees an open space of sand and rocks. He keeps his back to the wall, remaining wary of any surprise attack. The sand beneath his feet begins to shift. His eyes dart to the floor. A bony finger pokes out of the sand, growing into a skeletal hand.

The hand reaches out and grips his ankle. Ningan yells out and slashes angrily with his daggers. Soon, the skeleton releases its grip, before it completely emerges from the ground: a Stalfos, armed with a rusted scimitar. Ningan lunges and stabs the Stalfos through the ribs. It has no effect as the Stalfos swings it scimitar. Ningan ducks. He rolls to the side, attacking the Stalfos from behind. He cuts the skull from the spinal cord and watches it skitter on the sand. The headless body continues to swing its sword, knocking Ningan aside. He rubs the blackened bruise on his shoulder and pursues the skull.

With a triumphant two-handed leap, Ningan's daggers impale the delicate bone, splitting the skull in two. The Stalfos roars and vanishes in a puff of smoke; its scimitar clatters to the floor. _A close call_. The door ahead unseals, allowing him to progress to the next room. He dusts the sand off his shoulders and proceeds to his next challenge.

The ninja discovers another lobby-like room, lined with several doors; eight to be exact. As suspected, the Gerudo hadn't made this easy.

He opens the map which Nazo had graced him with. The Grounds are laid out in the style of a labyrinth, spiralling all the way down to the centre. He deduces this to be the demon's lair. Like a true treasure-hunter, Ningan takes a moment to devise a strategy, using his map as a guide. With a game-plan in mind, he pockets his map and enters the first door.


	31. Chapter 31

Right; left; straight ahead; every path leads to the same abyss. The lantern paves the way through the dismal labyrinth. His brow drips sweat; his scars drip blood. After much turmoil and injury, Ningan finally arrives at the final door at the centre of the maze. The Treasure Tuner shudders violently in his pocket, as though it's about to burst through the fabric: the Spirit Medallion is almost within reach.

He holds his breath as he enters the last room of the dungeon. The door slams behind him. All is dark: a different kind of dark, much blacker than night, with a frosty air that chills him to the bone. Ningan shudders like never before as a husky voice whispers into his ears:

 _Lone Ninja…last of his kind…here to face his terrible fate…all alone…_

The mysterious voice remains invisible in the perpetual darkness. Ningan boldly states his purpose. "I came to rid this place of evil on behalf of the Gerudo tribe."

 _You cannot fool me, Son of Shadows. I am all-seeing and all-knowing. I know what you came for._

"Then this transaction should be relatively smooth."

The voice exhibits a demonic cackle that echoes off the sandstone walls. _I do not deal in trades with mere mortals. I take what belongs to me before returning to the realm from which I reside._

Ningan braces himself for an ungodly revelation as he equips his Lens of Truth. The spirit manifests before him. He had confronted Count Caedis on more than one occasion. He had battled countless monsters, living and undead. Yet this is the embodiment of darkness that encapsulates his greatest fear. Cloaked in darkness, with draconic horns protruding from its skeletal face; a mammoth sword of black steel hangs from its bony fingers, etched with glowing red markings that match its eyes; demonic slits that pierce deep its victim's soul.

The ninja's lips quiver as he conjugates the words. "What _are_ you?"

A coarse laugh rings through the chamber. _Your fate._

With one fell swoop of its sword, the demon hurls its victim across the room. Ningan crashes to the stone-cold ground. Fingers clasped tightly around the Lens of Truth, he envisions his attacker's approach and quickly rolls to the side to avoid yet another swipe. Just how did he expect to defeat this paranormal entity?

Two Sage Medallions in his possession, each bestowing qualities that most mortals would kill for. He must use their powers wisely if he is to preserve his life.

In a flash of green light, Ningan's body diminishes into a tiny-footed rat that scurries along the walls of the chamber. The demon roars as it pursues its pathetic prey around the room. Just as the rat finds itself cornered, it enlarges rapidly into the body of a Goron. Goro-gan swings his boulder-fist and knocks the deadly sword from the demon's grasp. It clatters across the floor, only to materialise in the demon's hands once more.

 _Your trickery is but child's-play! Be a man and face death with honour!_

The Goron reverts back to a nimble ninja, who leaps feet-first towards the beast. His foot passes through the phantom and lands on the other side of the chamber. The creature's cackle ensues. How could he possibly inflict any damage on a spiritual being?

 _There is no escape! Your time is now!_

The malevolent demon raises its cursed blade above its victim's head. Ningan says a silent prayer to himself as he prepares to accept his inevitable fate…


	32. Chapter 32

Right; left; straight ahead; every path leads to the same abyss. The lantern paves the way through the dismal labyrinth. His brow drips sweat; his scars drip blood. After much turmoil and injury, Ningan finally arrives at the final door at the centre of the maze.

He holds his breath as he enters the last room of the dungeon. The door slams behind him. All is dark: a different kind of dark, much blacker than night, with a frosty air that chills him to the bone. Ningan shudders like never before as a husky voice whispers into his ears:

 _Lone Ninja…last of his kind…here to face his terrible fate…all alone…_

The mysterious voice remains invisible in the perpetual darkness. Ningan boldly states his purpose. "I came to rid this place of evil on behalf of the Gerudo tribe."

 _You cannot fool me, Son of Shadows. I am all-seeing and all-knowing. I know what you came for._

"Then this transaction should be relatively smooth."

The voice exhibits a demonic cackle that echoes off the sandstone walls. _I do not deal in trades with mere mortals. I take what belongs to me before returning to the realm from which I reside._

Ningan braces himself for an ungodly revelation as he equips his Lens of Truth. The spirit manifests before him. He had confronted Count Caedis on more than one occasion. He had battled countless monsters, living and undead. Yet this is the embodiment of darkness that encapsulates his greatest fear. Cloaked in darkness, with draconic horns protruding from its skeletal face; a mammoth sword of black steel hangs from its bony fingers, etched with glowing red markings that match its eyes; demonic slits that pierce deep its victim's soul.

The ninja's lips quiver as he conjugates the words. "What _are_ you?"

A coarse laugh rings through the chamber. _Your fate._

With one fell swoop of its sword, the demon hurls its victim across the room. Ningan crashes to the stone-cold ground. Fingers clasped tightly around the Lens of Truth, he envisions his attacker's approach and quickly rolls to the side to avoid yet another swipe. Just how did he expect to defeat this paranormal entity?

Two Sage Medallions in his possession, each bestowing qualities that most mortals would kill for. He must use their powers wisely if he is to preserve his life.

In a flash of green light, Ningan's body diminishes into a tiny-footed rat that scurries along the walls of the chamber. The demon roars as it pursues its pathetic prey around the room. Just as the rat finds itself cornered, it enlarges rapidly into the body of a Goron. Goro-gan swings his boulder-fist and knocks the deadly sword from the demon's grasp. It clatters across the floor, only to materialise in the demon's hands once more.

 _Your trickery is but child's-play! Be a man and face death with honour!_

The Goron reverts back to a nimble ninja, who leaps feet-first towards the beast. His foot passes through the phantom and lands on the other side of the chamber. The creature's cackle ensues. How could he possibly inflict any damage on a spiritual being?

 _There is no escape! Your time is now!_

The malevolent demon raises its cursed blade above its victim's head. Ningan says a silent prayer to himself as he prepares to accept his inevitable fate…

A glorious white light as bright and potent as the sun illuminates the dingy lair. The creature wretches and writhes as it is consumed by the overwhelming luminosity. Ningan shields his eyes from the glare as the demon utters its final breath:

 _You cannot escape what fate will befall you…_

The light gradually fades, leaving in its place a woman in a pale white gown, carrying a ghostly lantern in her hand.

"…You?" Ningan addresses his saviour.

The spirit nods. "You must fulfil your destiny…for the sake of the living…and for the sake of the dead. Do not let history repeat. Do not let our martyrdom be in vain."

The apparition fades from sight, leaving Ningan alone in the demon chamber. So many questions orbiting his mind: all of which would be left unanswered as he races to confront the Gerudo queen and collect his prize.


	33. Chapter 33

Fast as the wind that blows over the wasteland beyond; the ninja ascends the Fortress in his pursuit of valour. The Treasure Tuner shudders violently in his pocket, as though it's about to burst through the fabric. Ningan's heart beats rapidly with anticipation as he rounds the corner.

The purple carpet paves the way not to victory, but to a gathering of Gerudo guards encircling a crime scene. Ningan approaches with caution to peek sight of a funeral shroud cloaked over unidentifiable remains. The queen's bodyguard kneels beside it, overcome with heart-shattering grief. Upon his approach, she rises to her feet.

" _Voe!_ " she yells hoarsely. "You are responsible for this! You killed our noble queen!"

The Sheikah exposes himself to the arbitral eyes of the circle: disgusted and desolate glares from her female subjects.

"I…I didn't do this!" he responds, almost speechless at her accusation. "I vanquished the demon that's been festering in your Training Grounds! I saved your tribe!"

Feuri strides forward with furious footsteps. "You entered our sanctified Fortress on the premise of greed! You sought to covet our queen's sacred treasure and dishonour our people in the process! You are a symbol of the selfishness and apathy of your kind! For your cruel and unforgivable act of sin, you will pay with your _life_!"

The warrior brandishes her scimitar. Ningan steps back in fear as her accomplices mimic her battle stance, armed with various spears and knives. Panic overwhelms him. What to do?

He utilises the powers in his possession and presses his palm against the Fire Medallion. Unparalleled strength flows through his veins as he thumps his fists on the floor. The ensuing shockwave propels his pursues backwards. The building's foundations violently quake as ornaments and statuettes shatter on the ground. A fatal crack appears in the ceiling. While his attackers are distracted by the snowfall of dust, Ningan transfigures into a falcon and makes his daring flight through the narrow opening.

The falcon escapes into the blinding afternoon sun as the desert thunders with deafening destruction. Ningan finds sanctuary upon a clifftop, where he watches the Gerudo throne room crumbles into meaningless rubble. Anger, self-blame, self-doubt; these feelings coil around his heart: how has Caedis beaten him to the Spirit Medallion? The answer is undeniably clear: he already possesses the power of invisibility and speed; the two combined create the perfect undetectable thief. Perhaps Ningan doesn't stand a chance against him after all…

He inspects the multiple scratches and gashes across his body, where various creatures have torn his clothes and gnawed at his flesh. He observes the chaos of Gerudo Fortress far below him. All those trials, all those lives lost…all for nothing.

 _Get up!_ Sherifu's voice snaps in his mind. _Stop moping around! Hyrule is in danger, for the Goddess's sake!_

There's no time to waste. Caedis may have three Medallions, but he is still missing two for sure. Ningan rolls the Forest and Fire Medallions in his fingers. Not only are these his best weapons against the Count: they are the sole objects that grant him the power to bargain or blackmail him. The final challenge is fast approaching. He cannot lose faith.


	34. Chapter 34

The autumn afternoon brings with it a soft breeze of dandelion puffs over the spires of Hyrule Castle. Within its exquisite throne room, Princess Zelda awaits the audience of her Royal Council.

Laurel leads the way; donning his gleaming golden armour, clean-shaven, hair slicked back. Ezra joins his side; hair combed neatly into place, his leather waistcoat buttoned-up and pulled tightly over his shirt. Dakota follows-suit; hair tied back and face made-up wearing black leggings and a royal-blue tunic. They stand before the monarch and take a bow.

"Thank you for your courtesy, my faithful companions." The Princess commands them to rise. "Now, what is it that brings you to my court today?"

"We have come for assistance, Your Majesty." Laurel clears his throat. "You see, during our mission on which we were dispatched by yourself, we faced an unfortunate hurdle."

"We were pursued by a serial killer." Dakota chimes. "He came for Laurel's mother, held her hostage, and left her mentally scarred by the whole ordeal."

"Yes...thank you, Dakota…" Laurel coughs. "The snake-man which Ningan foresaw in his dreams finally materialised before our very eyes. He captured my mother and blackmailed us into handing over the Light Medallion."

"He seized the _Light Medallion_?!" Zelda exclaims, aghast.

"Truthfully, yes." Laurel confesses. "However, Ningan still possesses the Forest Medallion."

" _Unfortunately_ , Ningan left Ordon Village in the dead of night, unannounced." Dakota adds.

"To protect the rest of us." Ezra quickly adds. "He took the Medallion with him in the hope that the snake-man would chase him instead."

"Which has placed him in mortal danger." Laurel finishes. "We are thus concerned for Ningan's well-being in these dark times and were hoping you could provide us with some clue as to where he might be."

"You should have come to me sooner…" she shakes her head with dismay. "Fortunately, my private sources have informed me that Ningan is alive and well, and that he is currently on his way to an undisclosed location under the premise of discovering another Medallion. It would appear that he is coping just fine on his own."

Dakota folds her arms with a smug expression of I-told-you-so. Laurel and Ezra look at each other sheepishly. It did appear that Ningan was functioning perfectly without their assistance or interference. He _was_ known as the 'Lone Ninja' for a reason.

"Your concern for Ningan's welfare is most heart-warming to hear." the Princess smiles. "Nevertheless, I can assure you with confidence that you do not need to worry for him. He has help on hand should he come into any difficulty."

Of course, they all know she is referring to the fabled Sheikah tribe, whose existence had only been revealed to them recently as a result of Ningan's carelessness. A wave of inadequacy, bitterness, and jealousy overcomes Laurel, bubbling under the surface, waiting to blow.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, we feel obliged to offer our services to you and are willing to assist Ningan in his quest any way we can."

"We have identified the snake-man's true purpose and are close to uncovering his true identity!" Ezra exclaims excitedly.

Zelda sighs. "The so-called 'snake-man' you seek to identify is otherwise known as Count Caedis: one of my father's courtiers who was banished from the Royal Court for reasons unknown to me. My sources have gathered all the necessary intelligence for Ningan to successfully complete his mission unaided. I hereby dismiss the three of you from this assignment."

"No!" Laurel yells. Ezra is taken aback by his unprecedented outburst. Dakota glares at him with disapproval. Laurel is quick to recover his manners. "I mean…Your Majesty…you must reconsider! Without our help, Ningan would never have found the Light and Forest Medallions!"

"I've made my decision, Laurel." Her temper is slowly rearing its head like a dragon. "You are hereby _dismissed_."

"Your Majesty!" he pleads, almost to the point of begging. "Hyrule is under threat! The three of us are closer to finding this fiend than ever before! If you would just allow us some time-"

"Ningan is taking care of it." The Princess replies shortly. "It was his request that he face this task alone. If you are truly his friend, you will acknowledge his wishes and continue with your business as normal. Now, I have my own business to attend to, so I must ask you to vacate the throne room."

Ezra and Dakota steer the affronted soldier towards the exit. The Princess watches from her dignified throne as Laurel saunters out of the Castle with his shoulders slumped.


	35. Chapter 35

"Not only did you embarrass us in front of Her Majesty by painting us as desperate fools," Dakota's words cut through the evening air. "You let your pride get the better of you and campaigned against her for your right to embarrass yourself even further!"

"Ningan is in _danger_!" Laurel asserts aggressively. "We have the power to help him, but we're being condemned for it!"

"Don't be so dramatic!" the Diplomat scoffs. "Ningan is the most competent combatant out of all of us! He has the power of at least one Sage Medallion under his belt! He doesn't need our help any more!"

"We're his _friends_!" the Commander insists. "It is our duty to help him!"

"Friends…" Ezra ponders, seemingly unaware of the conflict around him.

"Oh, duty this, duty that…" Dakota imitates the crown-fodder soldier. "Consider this, Laurel; maybe your mother was right and maybe our time is over! Maybe we should consider retiring while we're still alive and well?"

"While Ningan faces the Count alone?" Laurel scowls. "Then you're not a true friend!"

"Friend…friend…" The scholar continues to cogitate the word in search of meaning. He casts his mind into the pool of memories and fishes for an answer among the countless encounters, close calls, and almosts of the past two months. In all the noise of it all, Ningan's voice prevails, reciting the written accounts in Lady Libra's diary:

 _Today, I received contact from an old friend. He wishes to reconcile our differences and has invited me to stay with him in his mansion. While the invitation is almost unmissable, I cannot help but withhold my joy. Although I am a woman of many words, I cannot fathom what to say upon our meeting. Forty years has passed without so much as a birthday card. My age tells me to abandon the journey for the better of my health…but my heart tells me otherwise. I expect I will come to a suitable decision in the coming days._

"Granny wasn't the old friend that Lady Libra went to visit!"

Dakota and Laurel cease their bickering to throw him a disgruntled glare.

"Hear me out, friends!" Ezra pleads. "Since we first encountered the old lady at the smouldering remains of Libra's cabin in the woods, we assumed that she was the one the Libra was referring to in her diary! However, it was explicitly stated that her friend was male and resided in a mansion!"

"How is any of this relevant to anything we've just been discussing?!" Dakota rants.

"She's right, Ezra." Laurel concurs. "Where are you going with this?"

The scholar's sudden burst of energy settles into a knowing smile. "I have a theory. Come with me."


	36. Chapter 36

Down in the dingy basement of the Castle Library, a sliver of moonlight pierces the dusty windowpane, bathing the chipped wooden desk in silver. A loaded stack of books leans precariously to the side but never topples.

Three shadows stand side by side, gazing up at the dauntingly high bookshelves that loom over them: the soldier, the socialite, and the scholar.

"Back to where it all began…" Ezra declares proudly.

Laurel and Dakota cast their eyes up to the empty space on the very top shelf: where Count Caedis had stolen the book on the Six Sages that had started it all.

"What was it you wanted to show us?" Dakota inquires. "A patch of dust?"

"Lady Libra has written numerous research papers on Hyrule's history that were later compounded into full manuscripts and published as books." Ezra proceeds on his usual monologue. " _The Six Sages: The Forgotten Saviours Of Our Time_ was perhaps her most recent, and the one that has been coveted by Caedis for obvious reasons. We sought relentlessly for access to this book, convincing ourselves that it was the sacred text that held all the answers. We were mistaken."

"What?" Laurel gasps at the prospect.

"If we had just turned our heads a little to the right…" the historian guides his finger along the bookshelf to an inconspicuous blue-bound edition. He plucks it from the shelf and reads the title: "'Four Champions'."

"Isn't that the story that Granny told us back at Laurel's old lady's place?" Dakota realises.

"'An often overlooked legend of Hyrule', as she aptly christened it." Ezra answers as he turns to the first page. "While Libra has published plenty of works in her lifetime, rarely has she penned a dedication to anyone. Her dedication to Her Majesty in _The Six Sages_ reminded me of this particular, much earlier edition, where I recalled a similar dedication."

Instead of reading it himself, he presents the open page to the other two. Dakota takes the book in her hands and gasps:

 _To Caedis,_

 _As a testament to your curiosity, determination, patience, and conviction, I dedicate this book to you. May you continue to embody all the best qualities of those who were entrusted with the duty of greatest honour, and consequently, paid the greatest price._

 _Your dear friend, Libra._

"Caedis and Libra were friends?" Laurel frowns.

"More than friends." Ezra adds. "They both served under the Princess's father as his Royal Courtiers. They were _our_ previous incarnations!"

"And you think Libra went to go and visit him after all these years?"

"If you recall, she was invited." the scholar notes. "A little more than coincidental that the Count would choose to 'reconcile his differences' with Hyrule's greatest historian before he embarks on his conquest for the Sage Medallions, don't you think?"

"Ezra, you've done it again!" Laurel steps forward and congratulates him with a kiss on the cheek. "You've solved the biggest mystery of the past two months!"

"Two months later…" Dakota grumbles.

"Better late than never." Ezra smiles encouragingly. "And what's more: this book features a bonus publication on the location of the Fourth Champion's iconic but notorious mansion in the peaks!"

An open-mouthed Dakota looks to Laurel. The knight punches the air with triumph.

"We're paying the Count a surprise visit!" he announces. "For Libra! For Granny! For Ningan!"


	37. Chapter 37

Under the cover of darkness, a shadowy figure crosses the blustery banks of Zora's River. The rush of the river muffles his fast-paced footsteps as his eyes dart from side to side, on high-alert for any sign of movement.

Ningan lifts the Gossip Stone to his lips. "So Caedis claimed another victim, and another Medallion. There's only one more left to collect before all six are spoken for; which is why I'm heading straight to Zora's Domain."

"I'm sorry you wasted your time, Ningan." Marson's voice consoles him on the other end. "And your energy also. Don't you think you should rest until morn? You haven't slept since the Hidden Village."

"There's no time, Marson." the ninja swiftly dismisses his suggestion. "There's one Medallion left. Then it's over. If I don't nab this one, then he'll be one-up. I won't stand a chance against him."

"I understand." Marson sympathises. "But you won't be any good in combat if you can't keep your eyes open either."

"I appreciate your concern. Luckily, I have a few shrooms in my satchel that should keep me functioning for another twelve hours. Thank Miruku on my behalf."

As though by some divine irony, the Sheikah arrives at the foot of the renowned Sleepless Waterfall. Its illustrious veil entices plenty of Hyrulean visitors, but only those with royal-certified business may enter the opulent kingdom of the Zora. Ningan gazes into the falling mirror. A tired-eyed ill-nourished scrawny excuse for a man stares back at him: a far cry from the unbeatable warrior he once deemed himself. Would his body ever recover from this?

He pockets the Gossip Stone with a trick up his sleeve. Using the Forest Medallion's enchantment, his reflection morphs into a long-finned, supple-skinned, upright amphibian. Ningan inspects his new aquatic form with a wry smile before taking the leap of faith into the Sleepless Waterfall.

He emerges on the other side with a gasp. Glistening walls of damp rock curve up into a giant dome of stalactites that hang high above his head. His eyes are lost in the mist from a shimmering waterfall that spills into a giant plunge-pool, where others of his kind congregate. Only through word-of-mouth was the beauty of the Zora kingdom conveyed to the ordinary people of Hyrule: yet nothing compares to bearing witness to the magnificence with one's own eyes.

 _Do not become distracted._ The familiar nags of his tutor continue to haunt him. _You are on a mission._

The Zora-imposter navigates the splendid domain to the throne room on the highest floor. According to Lady Libra's knowledge, this is where he will hope to find the Zora King; father of the Sage of Water, Princess Ruto. While he may not be her descendant, Ningan prays that he may hold knowledge of the location of the Water Medallion.


	38. Chapter 38

The King's chamber is a square room filled with water, modestly decorated with a banner bearing the Zora crest which hangs from the ceiling. Beneath it sits a giant Zora, clothed in a scarlet cape and a golden crown. However, his skin is discoloured and dried; his eyes droop wearily, so they don't even notice his bewildered arrival.

"And just how might I help you at this hour, young man?"

The feeble croak diverts Ningan's attention away from the elderly ruler to a much smaller Zora standing a few yards from him. The creature peers up at him through wrinkled eyes with its arms behind its back.

"I came to see the King." Ningan states firmly.

"Well you came at the wrong time!" the elderly Zora replies bluntly. "Now off to bed with you!"

The young Zora glances over at the ailing body of the most supreme ruler of the Zora kingdom, hunched over his throne with dreary eyes and an apparent unawareness of his surroundings. "Is he…sick?"

"His Highness is suffering with a case of pneumonia." his companion says sorrowfully. "It is a disease most fatal to our species, particularly to those of a tender age such as his. We fear his death draws near."

"You're just going to let him _die_?" Ningan recoils with disgust.

"Don't you _dare_ raise your voice at me, insolent brat!" the Zora elder snaps. "I don't know where you hail from, but I have served as the Royal Attendant for almost a century, long before you were even _born_! Thus, I shall not be spoken to by a youngster like you without respect!"

A Royal Attendant…Ningan looks upon the Zora and sees an incarnation of his mother: undying loyalty to the Royal Family, even in the face of death. He retracts his attitude and clears his throat.

"My apologies. I have been living in Castle Town for many years and was unaware of His Highness's grave condition. I came here on urgent business...but it seems that will have to wait. I want to help His Majesty. I want to find a cure."

The Zora Attendant eyes the young man with suspicion; instead of malice, he sees a glimmer of hope.

"Perhaps a young city-dweller such as yourself could be of use to us after all." the Zora elder extends his fin. "Allow me to properly introduce myself: my name is Mantone and I have held the title of Royal Attendant for almost a century, as well as the privilege of mentoring the King's daughter, Princess Ruto. I doted upon the water spirit Lord Jabu-Jabu before his departure and have stood alongside His Highness through the bereavement of his daughter after she awakened as the Sage of Water. To witness him deteriorate like this…"

His voice cracks. Ningan imagines how his mother would react to such a situation. He places an awkward arm over the Zora's shoulder in consolation. "Have no fear. We will establish a cure for his disease and save him from death. My name is Nin…pha. I moved to Castle Town shortly after Ganondorf's demise and rarely visit the Domain."

"If you consider yourself well-travelled, then perhaps you know of the pharmacist that resides in or neighbouring Lake Hylia?" Mantone says hopefully.

Ninpha shakes his head. Mantone grimaces.

"That blasted beggar…he is the only practitioner in all of Hyrule who is experienced in dealing with Zora health. He promised us a cure. Yet when we needed him most, he betrayed us. Despite my pleas, he has ignored all of my letters. I even visited Lake Hylia to address him myself - he slammed the door in my face! Alas, …he might be our only hope…"

"If he surely knows of a cure that will heal His Highness, then I shall visit him myself!" Ningan proposes valiantly.

Mantone beams with joy. "I apologise for denoting you an insolent…perhaps I underestimated your good intentions. However, this fraud is yet another testament to the tricky and untrustworthy nature of Hylians…"

Ninpha raises his eyebrow. "How so?"

Mantone chortles. "As a city-dweller, I expect you already know! Hylians are characterised by their greed and deceit: they will find any way, no matter how dishonourable, to exploit others for Rupees. As we Zoras have no interest in such folly, they look upon us with worthless contempt." He shakes his head with disdain. "Despicable people…"

Half-Hylian by blood, the ninja considers the notion of the other tribes' perception of his people. No matter where he goes, there is a distinct sense of distrust towards Hylians. Does this derive from their envy of the Royal Family's prosperity and influence? Or had Hylians unknowingly disrespected them in some way?

Ningan casts his eyes from the elderly Zora Attendant to the frail excuse for a King. For the sake of restoring Hylian honour and attaining the final Medallion, his victory is crucial.


	39. Chapter 39

Dead leaves and twigs stagnate on the surface of Lake Hylia. Ominous clouds blot the moonlight, casting a fateful shadow over the surrounding fields.

From the depths of the lake, a creature rises to the surface. Its blood-red eyes catch the glare of the windows of a building perched over the water. Drenched in waterweeds and algae, it plods towards the shore in a swamp-monster fashion.

The Lake Scientist awakens to an agitated thumping on the door. He springs out of bed and garbs his nightcap before hobbling his way across the floor of his laboratory. Who dared to disturb him at this hour?

He unlocks the door: a pasty-faced man with cesspools for eyes occupies the threshold.

The Scientist shrieks in fright. The visitor extends his mud-dripping boot to halt him from slamming the door and brushes the weeds from his skin.

"Good evening." Ningan greets him with a sneer.

The homeowner's frog-like eyes widen in distress. "W-Who are you? What do you want?"

"You call yourself a pharmacist, correct?" The ninja barges past him into the building. "I came to investigate you work."

"I swear, all of my studies abide by the Hyrulean Act of Ethical Science!" the Scientist sweats as he closes the door.

The laboratory consists of a mostly bare interior with a wooden work surface bearing numerous conical flasks. Ningan strides towards an eight-metre pool of water at the back of the building and awaits his host.

"Now, I don't care much for medicine...or any branch of science for that matter." The ninja stands with folded arms. "Yet I hear you have been refusing your services to patients in need of medical assistance."

"A preposterous claim!" the pharmacist retorts. "I have never refused my services to a fellow Hylian!"

"And what of the Zoras?"

The old man swallows nervously. "T-The Zoras sent you?"

"Their king is _dying_." Ningan announces. "His attendant came seeking your aid only for you to apparently slam the door in his face. Is _this_ how you treat your patients?"

"I can offer a valid explanation-"

"You had better make it a good one." he snarls. "Otherwise, have the death of the Zora King on your conscience."

The hunchbacked scientist sighs in defeat. "It's true: the Zora Attendant _did_ visit me. Unfortunately, I had to turn him away. You see, while I have the knowledge to formulate the correct medication, I simply lack access to the _ingredients_ they require! A terrible excuse, I know; but I typically gather all my ingredients from an old lady who runs a Potion Shop in Kakariko Village. As soon as I learned of the King's condition, I immediately tried to contact her. However, I was left without a response. According to her daughter, she went to visit an old friend in the woods. Since then, she appears to have vanished without a trace!"

"So…if we were to find the old hag and have her supply the right ingredients, we could concoct the right medicine to cure the King?"

"In theory, yes…if we act fast enough."

The old scientist hobbles over to his desk and grabs a pen. He scribbles furiously on a piece of parchment and hands it to the Zora's henchman.

" _This_ is a list of the ingredients I require from the Potion Shop. Go and see if the old lady has returned."

Ningan plucks the parchment from his arthritis-ridden fingers and reads. Three ingredients in total. He exhales a long, exhausted sigh.


	40. Chapter 40

Dawn breaks over the secluded valley of Ordon: Hyrule's haven exempt from the endless wars that rage beyond its borders. The fertile pastures; the peaceful wildlife; the carefree lifestyle unique to the village that flourishes beneath the nameless mountain ridges that surround it.

A white stallion slowly trots beneath the village's wooden signpost. Its rider inhales the morning air with delight: a scented mixture of freshly-mown grass and childhood nostalgia. This is the place he calls home.

No sooner has he arrived before a young girl dressed in green dungarees and a straw hat descends the steps of her father's house. She squints just to be sure before approaching the visitor.

"Well, well, well…" she sneers and crosses her arms. "If it isn't Hyrule's hero, returning from battle to reap the rewards of the hardworking ranch-hand who kept this place up-and-running in his absence..."

"Cecilia." Laurel greets her with a nod. "I appreciate your hard work. You must have certainly learned a lot since I left."

"You left without any warning, any explanation, any _thought_ to those you were leaving behind!" she shakes her head with disapproval. "The Lon Lon girl just rocked-up one day and told me you were away on 'important business'…care to elaborate?"

"My business is far from over." he explains. "Tomorrow morning, I will be heading beyond Hyrule's borders to the far north. I returned to say goodbye."

Cecilia stands, gobsmacked by his announcement. " _What?_ You're _leaving? Again?_ "

"I have a duty to the Hyrule kingdom. You must remember that my title still stands as Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces, despite my short vacation."

"Is that what you called it? A _vacation_?" Her pitch heightens to hysteria. "I thought you were teaching me the ways of the ranch?"

"I did." Laurel affirms. "For the purpose of you taking responsibility and ownership in my absence. I cannot guarantee my safe return. As such, yours and Malon's co-operation is vital to the continued operation of Ordon Ranch."

Cecilia's lip quivers. "You…you don't think you'll come back?" She explodes into tears. "Laurel, how could you?! I thought…I thought we truly shared a passion for animals and nature! I thought we could jointly run the business _together_! It would be ours to cherish!"

The knight exhales as he absorbs the full-force of Cecilia's outlandish ambitions. "Listen, Cecilia…I don't know what you thought…I'm overjoyed with the interest you've taken in caring for animals and I must admit, you've transformed into a talented ranch-hand and grown into a perfectly respectable citizen…but my passions lie elsewhere."

The Mayor's daughter internalises every word like an arrow through the heart. Tears stream uncontrollably down her freckled cheeks. "I can't believe it…you _duped_ me!"

Laurel shakes his head sympathetically. "You duped yourself."

The girl takes off sobbing with her face in her hands, up the stairs to the refuge of her father's house. The soldier closes his eyes with subsiding guilt. His only intention was to help her grow; showering her with compliments like a bud about to bloom. He never meant to break her heart.


	41. Chapter 41

Hestia spends her early mornings cooking breakfast for herself and sweeping the house from bottom to top; anything to keep her occupied in the absence of her beloved son. On this particular morning, she fries Cucco eggs in a pan and serves it up with wild greens. Just as her teeth are about to tuck-in, there is a knock at the door. Who could be bothering her so early in the morn?

Grumpily, she kicks her chair beneath the table and storms to answer. She almost keels over at the sight of a tall young man in a silver tunic and a gold-buckled belt. His cleanly-shaven cheeks lift into a smile as he embraces his mother on the doorstep.

"Oh Laurel!" Hestia breathes into his chest. "I thought you were never coming home!"

"I'm sorry." he apologises. "I should have told you when I left. It was an emergency."

"I don't care." Hestia shrugs. "Now that you're home safe and sound…"

Laurel's heart fractures as the mere premise of his confession, causing him to stutter. "I…I can't stay, Mother."

Hestia releases her grip on his shoulders. She searches his eyes for false truths. His honest blue eyes gaze back.

"This wasn't supposed to be a reunion…this is goodbye."

The elderly woman wipes her nose on the sleeve of her dress. "This is torture…"

"Mother…I have a duty to Hyrule and to my friends…I have duty to _you_." he campaigns valiantly. "We're so close to finally defeating this fiend…I will avenge your suffering!"

"I don't want revenge!" she snaps. "I want my son home with me, so that I may be free from worry and live out my last days in peace with him under my wing."

"This isn't the end!" her son insists. "Once the mission is complete, I will return to Ordon victorious! And I promise I'll never leave you again!"

She responds with a vacant stare.

"In my absence, I will make arrangements for a few highly-trained officers from the Royal Hylian Forces to protect you."

Hestia turns away; a stray tear falls from her cheek. "I said this once before…should you meet your end by the hand of this dastardly puppeteer in his childish hunt…I will have nothing to live for…"

He plants a kiss on her forehead and holds her hands in his. "I vow to return safely."

She grips onto his hand with her trembling fingers. They unwillingly let go as Laurel takes a step back over the threshold. "Stay strong, Mother. Farewell."

He strolls onto the porch, where Aurarius patiently awaits. He climbs the stirrups into the saddle and steers his steed down the road to Ordon Woods. He turns his head over his shoulder to see his mother clinging to the doorframe. With a final wave of his hand, he whips the reigns and gallops beneath the village signpost.

Hestia watches her son chase his destiny beneath the bare branches of the woodland trees under his silhouette is nothing more than winter's mist. She mutters between her cold-chapped lips. "I hope he's worth it…"


	42. Chapter 42

Winter draws in from the mountain ranges beyond Death Mountain; its bitter winds wind down the mountain path where they ravage the paper sails of Kakariko's iconic windmill.

The leafless tree which stands at the entrance holds a sparrow's nest, where an expectant mother shields her eggs from the morning frost. Many of the villagers retreat to the shelter of their iron-rooved houses except for those forced to make a living.

Impa's son strides through the streets, letting the cold air circulate through his lungs. This was never his home, yet it feels strangely comforting to be back in the place his mother grew up.

He navigates to the very back of the village, beneath the shadow of the windmill. An inconspicuous door awaits him; no sign to indicate what might be inside. He shrugs and turns the doorknob.

The warmth blasts away the winter shivers from his body. The aroma of spices and herbs steaming in a cauldron whisk him away to a foreign place. Colourful ornaments and decorations pull his gaze in every direction. The Potion Shop is an extravaganza which excites the senses.

"Come inside, child." an old lady beckons him at the counter. "Come warm your soul with one of Granny's Elixirs."

Ningan approaches the counter and finds a stripy-orange cat curled up on her lap. She slides him a bowl of creamy orange soup with her frail fingers.

"How much?"

"Free of charge, dear." Granny chortles merrily. "I always grant my visitors refuge from the cold."

The ninja eyes the old lady with caution. His teachers taught him to always be wary of strangers bearing gifts. Then again, what motive would she have to poison him?

Ningan kneels on the carpet to sip his soup. It slides down his throat with the ease of water, and fills his stomach with the warmth of a fireplace and a singe of spice upon his tongue.

"I've never seen you around these parts." Granny smiles. "I trust you travelled far?"

"I was directed here by your friend at Lake Hylia." Ningan explains. "He told me you might be able to provide me with some ingredients."

"I always try my best, dear." she nods. "What is it he needs from me?"

Ningan presents her the Lake Scientist's scribbled list of ingredients. Granny takes it in her crooked hands and reads it through her spectacles. "Hmm…yes…yes, I can give you these. All three will total to ninety-six Rupees."

"Ninety-six Rupees?!" Ningan exclaims, aghast. "For some measly parts?"

"These ingredients are not easily attainable, child." the old lady scalds him. "Once a month, I must venture to the Lost Woods to gather a variety of fruits, mushrooms, herbs, and critters to provide practitioners such as him with all the necessary ingredients for their wild concoctions. He ought to be grateful that I'm still alive!"

"Fine…" Ningan dips into his satchel and pays her the grand total of ninety-six Rupees. Granny accepts the payment and hands him the ingredients over the counter. The ninja pockets them into his satchel with a breath of relief followed by a prolonged yawn.

"Might I suggest one of Granny's special Energizing Elixirs to go with that?" the potion shopkeeper advises. "You look as though you've stayed up too many hours counting the stars!"

"Not for your prices." he remarks as he turns to leave. Suddenly, he clocks a book perched upon the shelf above the sofa: _The Six Sages: The Forgotten Saviours Of Our Time._

He gestures to the title. "Is that one of Lady Libra's works?"

"Why yes, indeed it is!" Granny beams. "You're the second visitor I've had this week who showed an interest in that particular edition! Are you also a historian?"

Ningan smirks. "Not particularly. I just own a copy of the same book."

"That's a very rare edition you have there!" she informs him. "Just the other day, a young man came by stating that he and his friends had been searching for it for a very long time!"

Ningan's interest peaks. "By what name?"

"Edward…Edgar…" The old lady rattles her brain in frustration. "Ezra…"

"Ezra!" Ningan exclaims excitedly. "Those were my friends! What were they doing here?"

"A delightful bunch." Granny recalls with glee. "They escorted me all the way from Ordon back here. They said they were searching for their missing companion."

Ningan's heart aches. Despite all that he put them through, dragging them through the Lost Woods in search of the Forest Medallion, only to abandon them in Ordon Village…they never gave up on him. He never considered that their friendship would extend to the point of conducting a nationwide search for him.

"I believe they were headed for Hyrule Castle." Granny explains. "To discuss matters with Her Majesty Princess Zelda."

The Sheikah nods affirmatively. "Thank you for your time, Granny."

He empties his wallet into his hand and slides a purple Rupee onto the counter. "Brew me one of those Energising Elixirs for the road."


	43. Chapter 43

In vast contrast to the shivery climate of Kakariko Village, the fields of Lon Lon Ranch are basked in sun. Crows circle the clear skies above the horse-track, where the sturdy equine beasts enjoy the open space. Cuccos chirp and peck the birdseed which the ranch-owner tosses their way. He itches the silver hairs in his moustache and calls out across the field.

"Hey! Malon! Do the stables still need sweeping?"

His daughter responds from the horses' enclosure. "I've already taken care of it, Father!"

"That's my girl!" Talon beams with pride. He knew he could always count on her to conduct errands well in advance. He held comfort in his decision to leave her the ranch in his will. Even after his death, her business would surely thrive due to her unrivalled work ethic. Yet there is one worry that still plagues him: would she always be alone?

The approach of hooves disrupts his wandering thoughts. Talon turns to be greeted by the big brown eyes of a white stallion carrying a shiny-haired visitor on its back.

"Laurel!" Talon smiles with pleasant surprise. "I didn't expect you would pay us a visit! How have you been all this time?"

"I've been doing well, thank you Talon." Laurel replies courteously. "Would you mind if I speak with you daughter briefly?"

"Be my guest!" the ranch-owner laughs heartily. "You know where to find her!"

The knight guides his horse towards the enclosure where the ginger-haired ranch-girl strokes the manes of her youngest foal; a beige-coated colt with spindly legs and a nervous disposition. It gazes anxiously up at the enormous approaching stallion and hurriedly takes off across the track. Malon calls after him:

"He's nothing to be scared of! He was once just like you!"

"That much is true." Laurel agrees as he climbs down from the saddle. "Although maybe with a little more arrogance."

 _Hey!_ Aurarius whinnies in protest. _I was a charming young foal!_

"He's only joking, Aurarius!" Malon laughs. "Of course you were charming – otherwise, he would never have adopted you!"

"That much is also true." Laurel rubs the horse's snout affectionately.

"So what brings you here?" Malon turns to the young soldier. "I thought you were out saving the world?"

"Oh, I'm still doing that." he remarks offhandedly. "I just came to pay you a visit…because…I don't know when I'll be returning again."

The ranch-girl cocks her head with a frown. "What do you mean?"

The knight braces himself for the uncomfortable conversation. "Malon…should I not return from this alive…"

"Don't talk like that." Malon replies sternly. "After all that we agreed to tell your mother…"

"Alright, alright…but I must tell you how I feel." Laurel takes a long breath as he conjures the appropriate words to say. "Your kindness and gentleness is far superior to anyone I have ever encountered. Your love of animals is something I never thought I would share. You always know the right words to say. You're always there to support me, regardless if I'm wrong. Ever since childhood, you've always been the subject of my affections. Yet, as we grow into adults, my love for you radiates just as strongly. Our paths may have divided along the way, but I will always come home to see your face. While Cecilia may know how to handle a bucket or rear a calf, you will always be the only one I can trust to take care of my mother. You are the only one who understands how much family means to me…because you _are_ family."

He gently removes the golden band from around his ring finger and offers it to her.

"I want you to have this. It's my mother's engagement ring. Consider it not only a token of my everlasting affections, but also a promise: that if I should return from this mission, we may be united in marriage."


	44. Chapter 44

The ranch-girl gasps, overwhelmed and astounded: never had she expected in her lifetime that she might be blessed with such a proposal, especially not to one as desirable to her as her childhood sweetheart.

"Oh Laurel…I…" she is at a loss for words. "I accept your gift, as I accept your affections. However…I cannot accept a promise that you cannot keep. Unless you can vow with unwavering certainty that you will return to fulfil your promise…I cannot afford to keep my hopes up."

Laurel closes his eyes with sombre knowing. "I understand. Your realism is wise. All I ask is that you hold onto this for me."

He holds the ring out once more. Malon graciously accepts it and wears it on her ring finger. She reaches out and grasps his hand in hers. "I promise to keep it with me at all times. It will serve as a reminder of your return."

She gazes into his crystal-blue eyes and recalls the young boy that arrived at her home in the dead of night when she was just a teenager; frightened, lost and alone. She had helped him find his feet in a scary world of unknowingness; and in return, he had shown her hope and ambition. The two lovers share a binding kiss, entrenching their promise, uniting them as one. Their lips lock and linger for a short eternity before fate pulls them apart.

"Stay safe, Hero. I will be waiting for you."

The knight mounts his steed and bids her farewell. The ranch-girl's loving gaze lingers on his departing shadow as he trots towards the exit. The ranch-owner, having witnessed the whole exchange, looks up to his daughter's betrothed with teary-eyed joy.

"Laurel…thank you…"

Laurel nods respectfully to his fiancée's father. "You have a wonderfully talented and kind daughter, Mr Talon. I ask that you keep her safe until my return."

He bows out of the gate to Lon Lon Ranch, leaving behind him a promise that hinges upon his survival in the trials ahead. At least he will have something waiting for him on the other side.


	45. Chapter 45

The Zora warrior marches up the path to the King's chamber. The Royal Attendant greets him with a glint in his eyes.

"Good to see you again, young man!" Mantone grins, bearing a row of crooked shark-like teeth. "I trust you bear good news?"

Ninpha extracts a dainty vial of blue medicine from his pocket and hands it to the elderly Zora. Mantone's eyes shimmer with surprise.

"Amazing! We can give this to His Highness right away!"

The Royal Attendant graciously accepts the vial in his hands and waddles towards the throne. His Royal Highness slumps in his regal seat; his skin dry, chapped, and pale. The King neglects to open his weary eyes as his Attendant uncorks the vial and spills the liquid between his lips. He tastes the saltiness on his delicate tongue and splutters sorely, causing his audience to recoil.

The potion works its wonders and warms his body to the core. Mantone and Ninpha observe in awe as the Zora's yellowed skin gradually returns to a healthy, oily texture. The King's eyelids lift open, revealing a pair of bright purple eyes filled with life. Where once was a sad and pale carcass now stands a proud monarch.

"Your Highness!" the Attendant cheers. "You're healed!"

"Mantone…" he murmurs with exasperation. "You cured me…"

"Not so, Your Highness. Our gratitude actually lies with this noble hero here."

He presents the strapping young Zora to the King. His Highness examines him with curiosity. "I have never seen you before…where do you hail from?"

"Castle Town, Your Highness." Ninpha lies. "I fetched the medicine from the old man at Lake Hylia."

"That lazy, good-for-nothing scoundrel…" Mantone grimaces.

"Young man," King Zora addresses his hero. "Your selfless endeavour to heal your king from a fatal disease has earned you my utmost respect. Henceforth, you may ask for any wish, and it shall be granted by my command. Tell me: what is it that you desire?"

Ninpha bows before the Zora monarch. "Your Highness…I ask for just one single request as a token of your kindness: may you direct me to the hiding place of the Water Medallion?"

Mantone gasps with appalment. King Zora's eyes widen. "You wish for my daughter's Medallion?"

Ninpha rises with a nod. "It is my only wish."

Mantone turns to the King with protest. "But Your Highness…you cannot! You cannot grant this city-dwelling stranger possession of the Princess's commemorative relic! It would be an insult to her memory!"

The King ponders his advice. "While I recognise your concern, Mantone, this young man saved my life, and has thus earned his right to one wish. I must adhere to my promise and grant him whatever he desires."

"I understand the gravity of importance that the Medallion holds to you, Your Highness." Ninpha declares. "It does stand as a memorial to your daughter's sacrifice to the land of Hyrule in the name of vanquishing evil. But right now, that evil seeks to rise again. There is a wicked sorcerer by the name of Count Caedis who aims to collect all six Sage Medallions and use them to access the Sacred Realm. We remember all too well what happened last time one with bad intentions entered that place."

The Royal Attendant looks to his King. The King looks upon his young subject. "If what you say is true, then I suppose I have no option but to give you Ruto's Medallion. After all: allowing evil to take hold of Hyrule once again would be the greatest insult to her memory."

He gestures to his Attendant. "Mantone: escort this Zora to my daughter's quarters. There he will find the treasure he seeks."

Mantone grumpily leads the way across the chamber to a door bearing the image of the Zora Sapphire. He produces a key and inserts it into the lock. The door clicks open, allowing Ninpha to venture inside.


	46. Chapter 46

Princess Ruto's chamber is decorated just as one would expect of a young Zora heiress: a queen-sized bed in the shape of an open clam dominates the room, adorned with violet velvet sheets. Lamps shaped like jellyfish cast an electric-blue glow over a vanity, carrying a mirror encrusted with pearls.

Ninpha approaches the mirror and gazes upon his reflection. He uses the Forest Medallion to revert to his original shape and inspects the damage on his face: lines on his forehead, scars to his jawline, and most striking of all, the dark rings beneath his eyes. Not even Granny's Energising Elixir could fix this mess.

Marson's Treasure Tuner begins to vibrate in his pocket, signalling the close proximity of the coveted Water Medallion. He glances down upon the surface on the vanity and discovers a box. He places his hands on either end of the lid and lifts; a twinkling blue light seeps through the opening, enticing him to reach inside…

A delicate round disc with a smooth, shimmering, sapphire-blue surface. Its hypnotic glow fills his eyes with wonder. The Water Medallion: the final of the six Sage Medallions. After all this time, it sits in the palm of his hand.

He grasps the disc triumphantly. Suddenly, it starts to pulsate in his hands. A luminous blue light takes hold of his body; rushing through his veins like a river; washing over his skin like rain. He feels the weariness of the past three months - no – his entire _life_ , being cleansed from his soul. His body regains its warrior-strength and his heart beats with the energy of youth. Healing – the power of the Water Medallion.

The enchantment fades, allowing Ningan to gaze into the mirror. His skin is soft and smooth; the scars of battle have faded into nothing. It's a miracle beyond his imagination.

From his satchel, he grabs his trust Gossip Stone and makes the call: "Marson…I did it…I retrieved the final Medallion."

"Excellent news…" a surprised coarse voice responds.

Ningan frowns in confoundment. "Marson? Are you ok?"

A callous cackle echoes around the chamber. "You don't recognise my voice? After all the times we've met? I'm disappointed to say the least…Lone Ninja…"

The hairs on his skin stand on end. The sick realisation knots in his stomach like an anaconda coiled around its prey. Ningan lifts the Gossip Stone to his mouth and utters a single word. "Caedis…"


	47. Chapter 47

"Congratulations!" the Count mocks him. "Perhaps you're not as dim as I thought!"

The Sheikah growls furiously. "How did you get hold of Marson's Gossip Stone?"

"Oh, this grubby old thing doesn't belong to your dear friend back at the Hidden Village…although I deeply regret Temero's failure in finishing him off on our last encounter. No, this is a belonging of my own that I have been using to tap into your conversations for quite some time. What? You really thought your primitive method of communication was undetectable? I've been listening to every call you make; every cry for help; every little self-applause and condolence. I've been following you, Lone Ninja."

His stomach squirms at the thought of the Count's omniscience. All this time, Ningan had foolishly believed that _he_ _himself_ was the one conducting the surveillance through his psychic connection. Alas, he was terrifying wrong.

"While you were hunting Medallions hot-on-my-tail, it occurred to me that I was wasting my time: why would I use-up all my energy in pursuit of these items when I could just let you do the work for me?"

The threads of Ningan's triumphs begin to unravel little by little, as his role in the Count's scheme becomes gradually more apparent.

"So congratulations once again! You've exceeded my expectations and gathered three of the six Sage Medallions! Now all that's left is to hand them over to their rightful owner, and I will cease to bother you for the remainder of your happy, carefree life."

Ningan snarls. "If you think I'm just going to serve you the Medallions on a plate, then you are sadly mistaken!"

The Count grunts. "I expected as such…so I thought I'd strike a deal with you. You like bargaining, remember? Well I have an offer you cannot refuse: you surrender the three Medallions to me, and in exchange, I will grant you something that is most precious to you."

The Sheikah sneers. "What could I possibly want from _you_?"

A dark brooding chuckle: "As if by perfect design, one of your people wandered into my residence, apparently with the intent of snooping where she was not welcome. Pretty little thing…platinum blonde, big bewildered eyes like a forest doe. I caught her in the act and locked her away, never to see the light of day. It was only when she revealed her heritage to me that I discovered she would serve as the perfect bargaining chip."

 _Imogen_. His long-lost sister whom Sherifu had assigned the investigation into Caedis's background almost six months ago. To think of her; held hostage in some decrepit dungeon, subject to whatever torment this vile demon could conjure…

"How do I know you're not lying? And that this isn't some elaborate trap to persuade me to surrender the Medallions?"

"You will visit me in my mansion, located in the valley beyond Snake Peak." he proposes. "There, we will make our exchange: the three Medallions in return for your sister. Allow me to clarify: there is to be no trickery or tomfoolery from either side. Should you attempt to deceive me or betray me; your sister shall perish. So the sole question remains: do we have a deal?"

The answer is painfully clear. "Yes."

"Then it is settled." the Count declares. "Meet me at Snake Peak with the three Medallions in hand. I will be waiting for you, Lone Ninja."

The light of the Gossip Stone fades, leaving Ningan with the buzz of the bioelectric lamps and the reflection of a hopeless fool gazing back at him through the Zora Princess's mirror. His triumphant success shatters before him into shards of self-blame. This had been the Count's plan all along, devised from the moment he embarked on this self-righteous journey. They had always been tied to the same fate, just as Yomashita's prophecy foretold. If only she could have foreseen this unexpected and undesirable outcome.


	48. Chapter 48

Warm, soapy water drizzles down Aurarius's flank, soothing the sores of a long, hard day. His master wrings the sponge of mud before dipping it back into the bucket; rinse and repeat.

"Thank you for all your efforts today." Laurel says sincerely to his steed. "I understand we travelled great distances and it mustn't have been easy on the hooves."

 _It was all worth it for the farewells and goodbyes._ the stallion brays. _I imagine the toll on your emotions was far more demanding than that of my hindquarters._

Laurel smiles as he recalls fonder memories. "Yes…it certainly was something."

He drops the wet sponge into the bucket and pours its contents down the drain. He then switches it for a sack of oats, which he empties into a trough.

"Be sure to eat plenty." he instructs his steed. "We must prepare you for the long and taxing journey ahead."

 _Understood_ , _Commander._ Aurarius grunts as he gobbles-up the contents of the trough.

The knight softly strokes his mane as he gazes upon his companion with adoration: the one friend he could count on through all the trials that life would throw his way.

"Goodnight, Aurarius."

He gently closes the door of the stable and sneaks off into the night.

On this chilly winter's night, Castle Town is a hearth of smouldering embers: every streetlight on every pavement burns brightly; every windowpane glows with the warmth of its residents. Meanwhile, Hyrule Castle stands as a beacon of light, banishing shadows from its surroundings.

Flickering torches guide Laurel along the path to the soldiers' barracks. The fountain bubbles in the square, coupled by the sound of occasional footsteps of passers-by, or the distant laughter of drunks as they stumble on their merry way home. The Commander ascends the barracks all the way to the top where his office resides. He inserts his key into the lock, bracing himself for the mountain of paperwork which has doubtlessly piled up on his desk in the duration of his absence. What greets him instead is a pair of skinny legs, crossed on his desktop with a familiar smirk. Laurel is lost for words.

"Well a 'hello' would be nice!" Ningan leaps out of his seat and strolls towards the gobsmacked soldier. Laurel's hanging jaw lifts into a jubilant grin as he welcomes his missing companion with open arms. The two men enjoy a warm, loving embrace; minutes of reparations for a month of separation.

"Where have you been, Ningan?" Laurel inquires into his friend's shoulder. "And more importantly…how did you break into my office?"

"Lock-picking, of course." Ningan's muffles his answer into the knight's neck. The pair release their grasp on each other. "I owe you an explanation…why I left that day…I never intended to abandon you like that-"

Laurel purses his fingers into a closed-mouth gesture. "I know, Ningan. You did it to protect us. And I respect you for that."

The ninja breathes a long-awaited sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…I was worried that I might return to a brunt of rage."

"Don't be ridiculous!" the knight scoffs. "I was never angry at you! We never gave up on you! We made it our mission to find you!"

A small, almost unnoticeable tear forms in the corner of Ningan's eye. He quickly wipes it away and sniffs. "You truly are the greatest friends a man could wish for. As much as it pains me…I must request your help one last time."

"Anything."

Another tear, as Ningan prepares to confront the reality of his situation. His voice cracks: "He captured Imogen. He's holding her hostage somewhere in the peaks."

Laurel's smiles fades to empathetic upset. "Oh Ningan…"

He wraps his arms comfortingly around his companion once more, allowing him to conceal his sobs between his chest. "We'll find her. We'll rescue her. And we'll defeat the Count once and for all."

"What if he's too powerful?" Ningan cries. "What if he kills us all?"

The knight shakes his head with assertion. "That won't happen. Because there's one of him, and four of us. He is alone; you are not."

The Sheikah boy dries his tears with his sleeve and releases himself from the soldier's grasp. He gazes up into those honest blue eyes that promise hope even in the darkest of times. It is in those eyes that the truth becomes clear: he never was and never will be alone.


	49. Chapter 49

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ The torturous repetition echoes through the cold, dark dungeon. It's endless reverb is enough to drive one insane.

Imogen rattles the bars of her cell some more, with the naïve hope that they might finally loosen. Of course, it's no good.

Down here, there is no concept of time. No windows, no light; just the ceaseless torment of dripping water leaking from the ceiling.

She collapses in a heap on the icy stone floor. She has no idea where she is…how long she has been there…or if she would ever be found. Fortunately, she is strong. She will not give into hopelessness just yet. Her friends will come to her rescue. All she must do is wait.

 _Click._ The sound rings through the chamber and is followed by the screeching of a metal door dragging along the floor. Imogen shoots to her feet and rushes to the bars of her cell to see.

The shadow of the Count creeps along the floor towards her. She recoils at the sight of his twisted, contorted face.

"How are you doing, my dear?" he speaks like a gentleman courting a lady. Imogen says nothing. "What's the matter? Lost your tongue to the cold? Perhaps you would like it better upstairs curled up by the fireplace?"

The Sheikah swallows her silence. "I will not play along with your grotesque fantasies. I would rather remain down here in a stone-cold cell than become your _slave_."

"And so you shall!" Caedis roars venomously. He kicks the bars of the cell so that she retreats a few steps backwards. "There are only two suitable roles for scum like you in our society: prisoners or slaves! You've made your bed…now _lie in it_!"

The furious Count swishes his cloak over his shoulder and storms away. Imogen braves one final retort.

"Once my people realise that you are detaining me…they will smite you into dust!"

The Count pauses on the steps. "Your people don't care about you. You are nothing but pawns to the Royal Family's game of so-called 'honour'." He sneers. "You are expendable; just like all their other toys."

 _Clang!_ The metal door slams with a sharp crash. His footsteps fade into the perpetual darkness. Imogen is left with nothing but her diminishing defiance and the relentless drip, drip, drip…


	50. Chapter 50

Ningan's eyes snap open to daylight. So his worst fears ring true…the Count is indeed holding Imogen hostage in the dismal dungeons of his distant hideout. Thankfully, she is alive and well…for now. How long would it be until Caedis lost his patience?

He rolls over the mattress, expecting to find Laurel sleeping. Instead, he is faced with loneliness.

He draws back the curtains and lets the morning sun shine through. Hungry for the fresh winter breeze, he unlatches the window and sticks his head outside. The Commander's view of the town square is unparalleled: he can hear the buskers and their lutes down below, and pick-out the faces of passers-by as they dash towards the market.

Ningan closes the window and dresses himself in the mirror. His bright-eyed reflection stares back after a good-night's sleep. This would perhaps be his last night of luxury: at least for the coming days. From here on, they would be erecting tents and slumming-it in sleeping bags.

The sudden opening of the door causes him to jump with fright. Laurel strolls into his bedroom and halts at the sight of the half-dressed man standing before the mirror.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Hurry up and get dressed! The Princess has summoned us for an important meeting!"

The knight grabs the notepad on his bedside table and vacates the premises, leaving his companion to scramble into his attire.

The mahogany doors to the Castle's Conference Hall are thrust open. A new man boldly strides towards the rectangular table in the centre: hair combed-back behind the bandanna on his forehead, clean clothes, and an eager-eyed readiness.

He greets the congregation one-by-one. Firstly, the Royal Diplomat; freshly-trimmed black hair clipped into place with a golden butterfly clip. Dakota's cheeks beam with joy upon his arrival. Secondly, the Royal Scholar; his gold-framed spectacles perched upon the tip of his nose, ready for business. Ezra bequeaths him a welcoming nod coupled with a smile. Thirdly, the Royal Commander; his glossy blonde hair, cleanly-shaven jawline, and gleaming golden armour are a dazzling contrast to the man he left back in Ordon Village. Laurel casts him a daring wink across the table. Finally, dominating the head of the table in the glory of her dignified, golden-armed throne; Her Royal Highness Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

"Ningan." she rises from her seat and welcomes him with a warm handshake. "It is a pleasure to see you again after all these months. Congratulations on all you have achieved. Nazo sings your praises to me every day. Even I am astounded that you successfully obtained three of the lost Sage Medallions."

"I am honoured to hear your kind words, Princess." Ningan bows. "Now, let's get down to business. What have you summoned us here for?"

"Yes, yes, let's…" the ruler reclaims to her position as chair. "I have gathered the four of you here to discuss the next step of your assignment. I have received intelligence that one of our agents is being held captive in the base of the notorious villain that has been troubling us for the past year."

"And not only that," Laurel chimes. "But he has also threatened another of our agents with an ultimatum, utilising his captive as blackmail."

"As a result of her investigation, she has become entangled in his malicious web of manipulation, and it is our responsibility to save her." Ningan affirms.

"We believe we have successfully identified the location of the Count's base of operations as none other than Snake Peak," Ezra declares. "An abandoned mansion, originally founded by one of the four Champions, situated in the mountain ranges to the far north-west of Hyrule."

"The peaks are bitterly cold and sustain little life." Dakota adds. "Before we proceed, it is imperative that we prepare suitable clothing and stock up on supplies."

"I also expect the Count will be awaiting our arrival." Laurel interjects. "As such, we must ready for battle."

"Caedis doesn't stand a chance." Ningan smirks.

"That's the courageous spirit that Hyrule needs right now." the Princess beams with pride at her courtiers. "I shall leave you to gather all the preparations and supplies you require for your mission. Please help yourself to whatever you need from the Castle's Kitchens, Apothecary, and Armoury. Let me know when you intend to embark – I will meet you in the Castle Courtyard."


	51. Chapter 51

The four missionaries proceed on their preparations.

Laurel raids the Castle Armoury for the most desirable weapons: war-hammers, nun-chuks, crossbows. Carrying them all would only add unnecessary extra weight, and thus, he must choose wisely.

Ningan scavenges the Castle Kitchens for any foods that would ready them for the harsh weather conditions. Adhering to Miruku's recipe book, he supplies enough suitable edibles to sustain their ascent.

Ezra consults the Castle Apothecary for the ingredients that would aid their strength and resilience in battle. Anticipating every eventuality, He stuffs herbs, spices and elixirs into his leather pouch until it is fit to burst.

The three of them converge at the Castle Grounds, where Laurel fits the wagon and the reigns to his steed. Ningan and Ezra deposit their supplies into the back before Ningan notes their companion's absence:

"Where is Dakota?"

"She said she needed to collect some things from her apartment." Ezra explains. "Perhaps you ought to check on her?"

The ninja marches purposefully down the road towards the streets of Castle Town. He crosses the bustling town square and into the apartment block. Ascending the stone, spiral staircase, he counts each door: _1...2...3..._

Ningan arrives at the top of the tower and knocks on the fourth door. "Dakota? Are you there? It's me, Ningan!"

"Coming!" a feminine voice calls from the other side.

It's a few seconds before the door opens. Dakota greets him with a feeble smile.

"Apologies. I was just gathering a few warm clothes from my wardrobe and I got a little distracted. Come inside."

Ningan follows the Royal Diplomat into her bedroom and is confronted with a jumbled disarray of fabric scattered on the bed and the carpet.

"Oh wow…"

"Yes, I realise I ought to have a purge." she giggles softly. "Perhaps when we return…"

Her friend picks up a baby-blue parasol and opens it up. It propels a cloud of dust towards her, causing her to cough.

"This is the parasol you took to Engrove Gardens." Ningan recalls.

"That's right!" Dakota beams. "I caught a ladybug that day, do you remember?"

Ningan dashes over to a pair of grubby worn-out boots tucked in the corner of the room. "And these are the boots you wore on our excursion to the Eriva Jungle!"

"I never suspected you paid such close attention to the items that I wear, Ningan!" she laughs.

He manoeuvres to the opposite side of the bed, where he clutches a camouflage-painted pith helmet. "And this…is…" He suddenly realises with painful awkwardness that this belonged to her late husband. "Oh…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"Oh no, that's alright Ningan." Dakota brushes his apologies aside as she takes the helmet in her hands. "It's just a little keepsake of Seth."

She runs her fingers over the brim with a sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I got a little distracted reminiscing on old times. Back when I was a kept-woman, married to the love of my life, baking cookies each day and cuddling into bed each night. Oh how times change…"

Ningan gazes upon her with sympathy. As a young woman who loved nothing more than dressing-up and catching butterflies, it was easy to forget just how much she had lost in her life. Dakota tears her gaze away from the souvenir with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong: I love all this adventure; travelling the world with you guys; experiencing the best of nature; embracing all kinds of cultures. Those were the best years of my life. I just often wonder how different things would have turned out if…you know…"

"I know." Ningan finishes. "Sometimes, just when you think you have it all planned-out, life likes to throw a spanner-in-the-works just for thrills. Yet it's how you choose to handle the cards that you've been dealt which determines your own happiness."

Dakota smiles. "Very wise words, Ningan." She lays Seth's helmet on her bedside table. "Come. The others will be waiting for us."

The ninja helps her gather all the necessary garments for the journey ahead and reconvene with the others outside Hyrule Castle.


	52. Chapter 52

The Royal Council finally emerge onto the Castle Courtyard, fully stocked and armed, ready for the challenges ahead. The Princess awaits them, standing in an elegant fur coat amongst the dampened grass and fallen leaves. They approach her in a uniform line, ready for duty.

"I trust you have everything you require for this mission." the Princess nods. "Before you depart, I would like to say a few words."

Zelda first addresses the Royal Commander, the Royal Diplomat, and the Royal Scholar.

"Laurel, Dakota and Ezra. I apologise for my earlier doubts. I vastly underestimated you. The three of you displayed courage, wisdom and strength when you joined Ningan in his quest, then continued to pursue your goal even after his disappearance. You defied my instructions and exceeded my expectations in resolving the mystery of the Count's whereabouts. I am proud of you."

Laurel stands to attention and salutes. Dakota lifts the corners of her tunic in a curtsy. Ezra places his hand on his chest and bows.

"Now, Ningan…" she turns to her trusted Royal Advisor; son of her Attendant; her beloved childhood companion. "Your family and I are overwhelmed at your achievements. You have endured the most deplorable difficulties imaginable. You sacrificed your friendships, your energy, and your peace of mind in the name of fulfilling a destiny you did not choose. Despite everything, you have endeavoured. You have earned the respect of your tribe for generations to come and honoured your mother's legacy."

Ningan nods with a gratified smile. "Thank you, Zelda."

The Princess briefs her Royal Council as one: "This is a pivotal point in Hyrule's history; spoken in ancient prophecy; written in the pages of destiny. It should be clear to you all that there are only two outcomes to this mission: success or failure. Success means the rescue of Imogen from her state of imprisonment; the defeat of Count Caedis and his reign of terror; the retrieval of the six Sage Medallions; and the security of the Hyrule kingdom. On the other hand, failure means the delivery of the remaining three Sage Medallions directly into the hands of evil; rendering Count Caedis an unstoppable force; granting him access to the Triforce; which will ultimately lead to the destruction of our fair kingdom and everything that we hold dear."

The image of a Hyrule plagued with wars, fires, and death crosses the minds of the four warriors. They had seen it before with the reign of the King of Evil a decade ago. They could not bear to let it rise again.

"It is thus vital that you succeed." Zelda concludes. "For the sake of Hyrule's peace."

"Do not fear, Princess!" Laurel declares with fierce determination. "We shall return victorious!"

"You can count on it!" Dakota cheers.

Ezra nods with agreement. "We won't let you down, Your Majesty."

"Whatever happens, we'll prevent Caedis from obtaining those Medallions at all costs." Ningan vows.

"May the Goddess watch over you." The Princess prays with closed eyes. She lifts her arms through the sleeve of her fur coat and presses her hands together. A mystical orb of light expands between her fingers, mesmerising the Royal Councillors.

The light fades, leaving four long brown feathers in her hands.

"These feathers are blessed with the potential to carry you on the wind wherever you may be directly to this spot." Zelda demonstrates by holding one between her fingers. "When the opportunity arises, simply take one in your hand and blow. However, you will notice that there are only four: one for each of you. Please only utilise their magic as a last resort to escape a life-threatening situation. I trust you will use them wisely."

She bestows a feather upon each of her champions. They graciously accept her divine gift.

"Go forth. Have faith."


	53. Chapter 53

The horse-drawn caravan rolls along the winding road that leads beyond Hyrule's border into the neverland region of ice.

When the wheels of the wagon become entrenched in snow, the driver dismounts. His passengers use the opportunity to clamber out of their seats and admire their surroundings.

The afternoon daylight fails to pierce through the murky canopy of fog which shrouds the peaks. Their path snakes around the mountainside all the way to the summit; concealed from view by dense clouds. Frozen blades of grass poke through the earth like daggers. The frosted ground crunches beneath their snow boots. The bitter chill nips at their skin, forcing them to button-up their thick feather-downed coats (generously provided by their stylish fabric-expert). Fog trickles from their quivering lips and sinks to the floor.

"Welcome to Snake Peak…" the Commander announces to his comrades.

"We're currently standing at the mountain base." Ezra recites from the pages of Lady Libra's guide. "According to the directions, it takes a day or two to reach the summit."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Dakota says impatiently. "Let's get moving!"

Laurel fits the wheels of the wagon with sled-runners that will glide along the ice. He covers Aurarius with a woven poncho to shield him from the cold.

 _It's cold, Laurel…colder than anywhere we've ever ventured before…_

"I know, friend." he sympathises. "But we must bear on."

A bitter breeze sprinkles snow-dust across Ningan's cheek. He glimpses a wooden post poking through the blanket of snow, bearing a torn emblem of the Royal Hylian Crest. He caresses the worn, damp fabric in his hands: a memento of Hyrule's forgotten ownership of this land.

"History says that the King's soldiers erected outposts along the way, so that they would not exhaust themselves on their ascent." Ezra's encyclopaedic citations ravage his ears. "I propose we follow their ascribed path and utilise their outposts as camping spots."

The expeditioners climb back onboard the wagon, ready to reembark. Laurel tugs at the reigns and Aurarius drags the sleigh along the mountain road.

With Ningan acting as navigator in the passenger's seat, Ezra's constant stream of instructions and advice fall upon him.

"We will come across three main landmarks on the course of our journey to the summit: Snake's Head Basin, the Captain's Lodge, and Hebra Hot-Spring. I will alert you to each of these landmarks to assure you that we are on the right path."

"You don't have to, Ezra." Ningan replies as politely as possible. "Believe it or not, I have eyes and I can also read a map."

The historian takes the hint and retreats behind the curtain. Laurel sniggers from the driver's seat. "You sure haven't lost your attitude."

Ningan rolls his eyes with a smile as he carefully consults the map in his hands. The traveller's caravan proceeds on its uphill endeavour into the unknown.


	54. Chapter 54

The dismal skies above their heads render time of day redundant as the stallion's hoofprints plod through the endless snow, higher and higher up the slope. Thankfully, the weather conditions remain stable, so their journey is not too treacherous.

They hazard a guess at nightfall when the faint shadows of the pine trees grow long. Just as Ezra had foretold, they soon happen upon the ruins of a military outpost; almost a century since the ceasefire of crippling civil war, now nothing more than four crumbling concrete pillars protruding from the snow.

"Well…" the scholar inspects the site with slight disappointment. "I expected that the ice would have preserved a little more of the architecture…"

"Nevertheless, this will be our campsite for the night." Laurel declares, dismounting from the driver's seat to pitch the tent. "A little help wouldn't go amiss."

Dakota's lip curls at the chosen spot. Ningan and Ezra work on erecting the tentpoles and inserting the pegs into the frozen ground. After a little sweat, their conventional abode is constructed.

For the first time in all their adventures, Ningan offers to take charge of the cooking pot. He crosses his legs and consults Miruku's efficient travel-guide to effective meals. In no time at all, he conjures up a poultry curry with extra spice to keep them warm through the night.

"Since when did you become a competent chef, Ningan?" Dakota grunts as she chews into the curry-coated Cucco meat.

The Sheikah presents her with the biblical teachings of his fellow tribesman. "This was a gift from a guy back home. He really knows his stuff."

Dakota turns the pages with curiosity. Laurel arranges the sleeping bags inside the tent and lights an oil lamp, which he hangs above the entrance.

He admires his handiwork from outside. "Home sweet home."

Once they have finished their hearty meals, they clear away the bowls and extinguish the campfire beneath the cooking pot before retiring to their makeshift beds.

The dark skies clear, unveiling a bright full moon. It casts its silver luminosity over the snowdrifts where the Hyrulean travellers slumber peacefully: but not for long.

Ningan jerks awake, stirred by a disturbance outside. He quickly grabs his winter coat and steps out of the tent. There, he is horrified to discover their backpacks overturned and their supplies raided. A quadruped with a white fur coat removes its beastly jaws from his satchel and hurls him a yellow-eyed glare.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ningan cries.

The Wolfos snatches the strap of his satchel in its jaws and bounds off into the night. The ninja races after the unexpected thief: not on his watch.

The creature halts in the open snowdrift. Ningan seizes his chance to dive upon it. He grapples and wrestles with the wild animal, leaving deep trenches in the snow. He lands a left-hook on the Wolfos's head, releasing the satchel from its jaws. The Wolfos retreats.

"That will teach you to mess with other people's property!" Ningan yells after it. He is suddenly overcome with the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

He spins on the spot, confronted with a circle of yellow eyes. The White Wolfos grumble and growl as they close-in around him.

"Ah, I see…" Ningan remarks. "A trap. I never thought you creatures were capable of strategizing. Guess I was wrong."

His cockiness evokes bear-toothed snarls. They advance close enough that he can smell the bloodthirst on their breath.

"You really don't want to do this…" the ninja warns them as he draws his daggers.

"Hey!" a gruff masculine voice commands their attention. "Back here!"

The Wolfos pack turn their head in response to the call. Laurel appears in the snow, sword in hand.

"We're not here to hurt you." he explains to the pack. "We're just passing by. Respect our space, and we'll respect yours. No more stealing…and no one gets hurt."

The Wolfos look to their alpha for an answer. The leader growls in retort and recalls his troops. The two men watch the white wolves vanish into the snow. Ningan turns to his companion.

"A close-call…for them, of course."

"You mustn't hurt wild animals, Ningan." the ranch-boy scalds him. "This is their territory. We're trespassers and must therefore respect their authority."

"They were stealing our food!" the ninja protests.

"They're _hungry_!" Laurel defends them. "Like Dakota said; a place like this sustains little life, and that makes it difficult for predators like them to hunt prey! What would _you_ do in that situation?"

"Hmmph…" Ningan huffs and makes his return to the tent. Laurel shakes his head with dismay and follows in his footsteps. Just when he thought they were getting along…


	55. Chapter 55

The next day blesses them with clear skies and sunshine, coupled with the unfortunate frostiness between the knight and the ninja. They ride side-by-side in mutual silence on their ascent up the mountain.

The tranquillity of the mountainside is gradually replaced by the roar of rushing water. This can only indicate their approach of the first of Libra's landmarks: Snake's Head Basin. The snowdrifts give way to a gigantic plunge pool of icy water, numb to the touch. The deafening noise of the waterfall coaxes Ezra and Dakota from the warmth of the wagon.

"Ah, Snake's Head Basin…" the scholar marvels. "What Lady Libra denotes as 'the first of many hurdles faced by the King's soldiers on their exodus'."

"Very encouraging." Ningan grunts.

"So…how exactly are we expected to cross it?" Dakota asks.

Ezra quickly scrolls through the yellowed pages of _Four Champions_ in the hope of an answer. "According to Lady Libra, it is possible to reach the 'eye' of the snake via a wooden bridge which the soldiers hastily assembled for the purpose of their expedition."

"A century-old bridge made of wood!" Ningan cheers sarcastically. "Even more encouraging."

He turns to his Commander, who remains unusually silent throughout the conversation. "Laurel? Are you alright?"

Deep water is Laurel's greatest fear; whether it be lakes, rivers or oceans. The stifling of the senses; the feeling of sinking, suffocating, drowning into the unknown abyss. On many occasions, he had found himself struggling against currents and battling for breath. Each time, he had survived. Nevertheless, there was always the possibility: what if he didn't make it?

"Yes, I'm fine." the knight answers hesitantly. "Let's go and find this godforsaken bridge."

Aurarius tracks the banks of the basin until he arrives at the fabled crossing. The island in the centre of the lake, dubbed the 'eye', lies just a few metres from the edge, connected via a pontoon of rotten wood.

The travellers inspect the dispiriting structure warily.

"Perhaps someone should…test it out." Dakota suggests.

"Laurel." Ezra decides finitely.

"Why me?" Laurel replies with uneasy confusion.

"It's only rational that the heaviest person takes the first step, so as to test the loadbearing of the structure." Ezra explains logically.

Dakota scoffs. "By all means, take the lead."

Laurel eyes the water below: black, opaque, and uninviting. It swirls with the current, an unstoppable force capable of dragging a body into its deep, dark depths. Passing glints of sharp ice occasionally spike through the surface, mimicking the pitchforks of hell. The whole scene sickens him to his stomach.

"You don't have to do it, Laurel." Ningan reassures him. "I'm happy to go first."

"No, no, Ezra's right." he swallows his nerves in one gulp. "The heaviest of us must go first so the rest may follow."

"Remember, we _are_ about to attempt to pull a whole wagon over this thing." Dakota reminds them. "That's a whole different can of worms."

The knight boldly steps onto the wooden pontoon. His boots land with a thud – nothing more. He strides confidently to the eye of the basin and back again.

"You see! Nothing to worry about!"

"Let's hope so…" Dakota prays.

Laurel springs back into the driver's seat and steers his steed towards the edge.

 _I don't like this, Laurel._ Aurarius whinnies nervously. _Not one bit._

"It's going to be fine." Laurel assures him. "You saw how nervous I was when I did it."

The horse anxiously places his first hoof onto the bridge. It rocks and sways beneath his weight. He advances his second foot. Laurel pats his flank encouragingly. Eventually, Aurarius and the wagon are both standing on the bridge.

"Success!" the Commander cries with elation.

 _Crack!_


	56. Chapter 56

The sound of splintering wood echoes across the mountain like a tree falling in a forest. All heads turn to see the bridge break-away from the basin's edge. Before any of them can move, the latter half follows suit, and they are whisked away by the current.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Ezra panics as they zoom towards the plunge.

"We're going to die!" Dakota shrieks hysterically.

Ningan's eyes flit between the fading banks of the basin to the dreaded drop of doom. He holds three magical Medallions: surely one must be able to help them out of this deadly situation? A bright spark of an idea flickers in his mind: outlandish and crazy, perhaps just enough to work.

The ninja leaps from the passenger seat and sprints to the end of the bridge.

"Ningan, no!" Laurel screams. "What are you doing?!"

Without a second thought, he dives headfirst into the perilous water. Dakota wails at the terrible sight. Laurel cannot take his eyes off the water's bubbling surface. How long before he plucked-up the courage to jump in after him?

A flash of green light from the water's black. Laurel, Ezra and Dakota anxiously await Ningan's revival.

The water's surface suddenly shatters as a tremendous entity emerges from its uninhabitable depths. It expels the water from its nostrils, spraying it over the distressed spectators: a magnificent blue whale, with a gorgeous but powerful tailfin that splashes wildly behind it. The creature races to the plunge of the basin and halts the broken bridge just before it plummets over the edge.

Dakota's hysterical screams turn to manic laughter as their hero guides them to the opposite side of the lake. It fits the bridge nicely into place and waits for its passengers to disembark before letting go and leaping from the water. The creature transforms in mid-air, landing with two feet on the ground.

Dakota rushes to embrace her shivering saviour with a triumphant grin. "You did it, Ningan! You saved us!"

"Such quick-witted initiative!" Ezra congratulates him. "You really proved yourself under pressure!"

Laurel reactively supplies the frozen boy with a fresh blanket to prevent any further escape of heat from his body. "You never fail to amaze me, Ningan. Just when I thought I'd seen it all…"

Ningan manages a weak smile through the uncontrollable shudders that plague his body. Laurel makes the executive decision that he temporarily relinquish his role as navigator to Dakota while Ezra treats him in the back. This suits Ningan just fine.


	57. Chapter 57

After the harrowing trauma of the day's events, the Royal Council agree to call an early night and set-up camp at the next outpost. A little more promising that the first one, this checkpoint boasts an emblem of the Royal Family's crest, fully intact, and a wooden signpost that reads:

 _Captain's Lodge -_

 _320 metres._

"We will easily arrive there by tomorrow." Ezra says confidently. "From there, we'll be halfway to the summit."

Ningan clutches the Water Medallion in his hand, having recovered from his hypothermic symptoms with the help of its mystifying powers. Nevertheless, he surrenders the task of cooking to his stand-in replacement. Dakota borrows his handy recipe book and serves up a sweet dish of honey-glazed meat. The four of them munch hungrily on the fillets of Lon Lon beef like a pack of wild dogs after a successful hunt.

"I suggest that we take turns guarding the tent." Laurel proposes after the previous night's raid. "We can alternate shifts as usual. I'll go first."

The other three head to bed leaving Laurel with the crackling of the campfire under the stars. Even though they had barely begun their ascent, they are high enough for the night sky to feel within reach. He pokes at the embers with a stray stick as he identifies all the constellations his father taught him: Sagittarius with his shimmering bow and arrow, pointing to Serpens as it rises over the moon.

The entrance flap of the tent folds over. Ningan emerges, still wrapped in a blanket, clutching a bottle of Ezra's Spicy Elixir.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks. "You know I don't sleep well lately."

He slides next to Laurel on the log bench and follows his gaze to the starry sky above.

"Tell me what you see."

"It's difficult to say." Laurel admits. "You could know every constellation in the sky by name but still learn nothing from them. Occasionally, I do read things that come true."

"Such as?"

"Such as the time Dakota, Ezra and Malon were being held hostage by Sakon after he ambushed the milk wagon in Hyrule Field."

Ningan gasps. "You saw all that?"

Laurel snickers. "Not _exactly_ like that. How stargazing works is by figuring out the meaning of certain stars and planets, and what they signify in conjunction with each other. For example…"

He points towards an apparently indecipherable cluster of stars.

"That constellation there is called Serpens; the snake. The brightest star you see tonight is Alpha Serpentis. It grow brighter and brighter each night."

"Now why does that not surprise me…" Ningan mumbles as he sips his serum.

"Serpens actually signifies rebirth, as it is said to shed its skin every year." the stargazer explains. "Whether or not that bears any relevance to our own destinies is indefinite."

Ningan relishes the spice on his tongue. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Laurel is taken aback by the worldly question but nevertheless provides an honest answer. "I think so. I believe everything happens for reasons unknown to us. After all, what else could have brought the two of us together?"

"I guess you're right." Ningan concurs. "We come from very different worlds."

"And yet we share the same love for our kingdom and fight for its peace."

Their glazed eyes fixate upon the vast canvas of stars; their troubled thoughts thaw into tranquillity. Ningan dares to ask his next question.

"What happens after this? After we defeat Caedis?"

The knight shrugs. "Whatever you wish. Will you not return home to complete your training?"

Ningan shakes his head. "I think I've learned all there is to know. Will you go back to ordering those numbskulls around back at the barracks?"

Laurel laughs. "Actually, I was thinking of taking an early retirement, to spend time with my mother. I promised her that this would be my last assignment. I can't let her down."

"Very noble of you."

"And…there's something else…" he confesses. "Before we left…before you came back…I made a promise to a girl. I proposed to her with my mother's engagement ring and vowed to marry her on my return."

Ningan smiles. "Then we shan't keep her waiting."

Laurel droops his arm over Ningan's shoulders and points to the summit. "Look! Up there!"

Ningan spins his head and gasps in awe. His breath is stolen by the spectacle of the aurora borealis, radiating all the colours of the rainbow. In all their expeditions across the expanse of the continent, they had never witnessed a sight as mesmerising and enchanting at this.

The two travellers continue to marvel at nature's light show for a short while longer before the frosty temperatures drive them back into the warmth of the tent.


	58. Chapter 58

Their good fortune has finally expired: after two days of calm, today's weather isn't as forgiving. The howling winds of the north have brought a fierce blizzard, which batters the mountainside and tears the branches from the trees.

In spite of the adverse conditions, the faithful stallion bears on through the storm. Ningan uses his bandanna to mask his face from the biting gales while Laurel struggles to keep his scarf from taking off into the clouds.

"Perhaps we should set-up camp and wait until this storm blows over?" the navigator suggests.

"The Captain's Lodge isn't too far!" Ezra insists. "We just need to stick to the path!"

The gale-force winds cause the caravan to lurch from side to side. Dakota and Ezra scramble about in the back to stop their supplies from escaping. Just as Laurel is about to call a surrender, the outline of a building emerges through the fog.

"The Captain's Lodge!" Ezra cheers. "I told you we were close!"

The Captain's Lodge is a modest rockpile nestled in a snowdrift, surrounded by an array of rusted spears poking out of the snow. A meagre stable extends from the side, providing little shelter from the wind. Nevertheless, the door and windows of the lodge's exterior are still intact, promising warmth within.

The travellers dismount from the wagon and approach the building with caution. Ningan dusts the snow from the windowpane and presses his face against it in search of life. Sword and shield at the ready, Laurel pushes the door open.

No sign of life: only the creaking of the bare wooden floorboards. One by one, they enter the building. The interior is a single room containing two bunk-beds, a fireplace with a cooking pot, and a dining table with four stools.

Dakota zealously bounces onto the bottom bunk and grasps at the bedsheets. "A mattress! What a sorely-missed luxury!"

"According to Lady Libra's account, this site bears historical significance as the battleground of one of the most violent clashes of the whole conflict." Ezra recites. "She likely attributed this to the spears we saw outside. Where we stand was much bloodshed and massacre."

"Can she not let us have something _nice_ for once?" Dakota grumbles. "All I ask for is a decent night's sleep!"

"We can shelter here until the storm subsides; however long that may be." Laurel explains. "I will tend to Aurarius while one of you prepares dinner."

Ningan circles the property with an oil lantern, conducting a full inspection. No fungi, no pests, and no damp. For such an austere piece of architecture, it proved to be a sturdy design. Ezra loads the fireplace with firewood and retrieves a box of matches from his backpack. Dakota takes it upon herself to make the beds. In mere minutes, they have the place looking like a home.

"You know, spruced-up with a little added décor and some potted plants, this place could look quite nice." Dakota nods as she admires the set-up. "Perhaps I should consider making this my next project."

"You're going to trek all the way out here with a wagon full of plant-pots?" Ningan sneers.

"It has _potential_!" she contends.

Once his steed is fed and watered, Laurel joins the others for another of Ningan's delightful delicacies. Tonight's dish is peppered trout, served up with a side of steamed vegetables. The Royal Council gather around the dining table to guzzle their delicious dinner and enjoy some light-hearted mealtime conversation.

"Do you remember when we used to camp out in random fields?" Dakota recalls. "And one time, we woke up surrounded by sheep and realised we had trespassed on someone's land?"

"That farmer was furious!" Ningan sniggers.

"I spent _hours_ trying to explain that it was an accident, but he refused to believe me!" Laurel exclaims.

"And thus, we were forced to flee in the forest with those hounds chasing after us…" Dakota shakes her head. "You were petrified, Ezra."

"I was not!" Ezra protests.

"Yes you were!" she insists. "You were screaming the whole time!"

"While you were perfectly calm of course, Dakota…" Ningan says knowingly.

"Let us all agree that we would never have ended up in that situation if it wasn't for your terrible navigation." Ezra chimes.

Dakota and Laurel roar with laughter. Ningan cannot hide his smirk as he chews his trout in silence. For the first time in years, they behaved less like a formal organisation with a title and a duty to serve, and more as a band of friends revelling in each other's company. These were the good times he pined for since his return to the Hidden Village; memories no longer suffice. But what will happen to their friendship once this adventure ends?


	59. Chapter 59

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ezra's ears are the first alerted to the noise. He sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. The room is dark, save for the smouldering embers in the heart. Outside, the winds continue to howl. He listens for a moment before succumbing back to sleep.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

There it is again. The scholar crawls out from under his duvet and climbs down the ladder of the bunk-bed to investigate. He ignites the oil lantern on the dining table and carries it over to the windowsill. The blizzard blankets over the windowpane, rendering him blind to what lies beyond.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The noise is coming from the door. Is somebody…knocking?

Ezra tiptoes over to the entrance; the lantern swaying in his trembling hand. He holds his breath and twists the handle. The door creaks open. He stands face-to-face with a skeletal creature with demonic red eyes.

Ezra slams the door with fright. The noise rouses the others from their beds.

"Ezra?" Laurel asks. "What's going on? Why are you out of bed?"

"There's something at the door!" he cries with panic. "Some sort of…creature!"

The Commander sighs and steps out of the bottom bunk. Ningan and Dakota watch from their bed with eagle-eyes as he ushers Ezra side and opens the door. Not one, but _three_ of the undead creatures stand before him; rusted helmets resting on their skulls and spears in their bony hands.

Laurel slams the door and holds his bodyweight against it. "We have a situation on our hands."

Suddenly, a screeching sound from the other side of the room: frosted fingers scrape down the surface of the windowpane, sending shivers down their spines. Another presses its gruesome features up against the glass.

"What _are_ they?" Ningan inspects with astonishment.

"We're surrounded!" Ezra shrieks. "They're trying to break in!"

The door rattles under Laurel's weight. "Ok, I need every one of you to grab a weapon from your bags. We're under siege and we need to defend ourselves."

"Wait…you're suggesting we go out there? To fight _those_ things?!" Dakota exclaims, appalled at his proposition.

"Aurarius is still out there!" Laurel yells. "We need to save him!"

Without further instruction, the Councillors select their weapon of choice: Dakota, a crossbow loaded with silver arrows; Ezra, a lethal battle-axe; Ningan, his trusty daggers. Laurel reaches for his sword and shield. Armed and ready for battle, he kicks the door open.

A swarm of skeletal soldiers surge towards him. The knight knocks them aside with the swinging motion of his sword, sending them tumbling down the mountainside. A more and more of them flood towards the lodge, he uses his shield to drive them back.

Ningan and Dakota appear either side of him and engage their weapons. The archer fires her crossbow, picking off the demonic fiends with ease. The ninja uses the martial art of jump-kicks to propel the attackers backwards, before beheading them with a swift knife to the throat.

"Dakota!" Laurel grunts. "Climb up to the roof! You'll have a better vantage point! Use my shield as a platform!"

He raises his shield above his head and crouches down. Dakota uses it as a step to clamber up onto the snow-capped roof of the Captain's Lodge. There, she beholds the vast army of the undead scaling the mountain, armed with rusted weapons and a thirst for blood.

"There's thousands of them!" she relays down to her comrades. "I don't think we can take them all!"

"We have to try!" Laurel yells as two of the soldiers ensnare him.

Ningan stabs on in the spinal cord and kicks the head off the other. "Go and rescue Aurarius! I'll take it from here!"

Laurel nods his thanks and scampers off to save his steed. He bats away any monsters that stand in his way as he nears the stable. He hears an outcry of pain and rearing hooves as Aurarius faces the zombie invaders. As he veers the corner, the bloodstained snow confirms his worst fear.

The perpetrator pokes at the fallen stallion with its rusted spear. Fresh crimson blood sprays over its demented features. Aurarius whinnies in distress as his master charges towards them. He mercilessly severs the skeleton's spine and kicks its head for good measure. His boot shatters the skull into nothing more than bony shards. Laurel kneels in the snow to tend to his steed. The deep gash in his flesh gives little encouragement; yet he cannot lose face.

"Hang in there, boy." the knight pats his steed. "We'll fix you up in no time."

He turns to scout the battle waging on behind him. Where is Ezra?


	60. Chapter 60

The ninja briefly seeks refuge within the walls of the cabin and discovers Ezra cowering in the corner, clutching his battle-axe between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Ningan spits. "Laurel needs your help and you're crying here like a baby! Get up!"

"I can't, Ningan!" he wails helplessly. "Those things terrify me!"

"If you don't move your ass, you'll come up against something much scarier!" Ningan points his dagger at the coward's throat. "Now grab your weapon and fight like a man!"

Ezra obediently jumps to his feet. He grips the hilt of his battle-axe and steps outside. The contorted faces of the undead glower at him like twisted puppets in a childish nightmare. He swallows his fear and expels a lion-like roar. The battle-axe whizzes around and around at an unstoppable speed. It decapitates a horde of the monstrous beings in one fell swoop. Ningan emerges from the lodge beaming with pride.

"It's no use!" Dakota calls from the roof. "No matter how many knock back, more seem to rise up out the ground! It's endless!"

Ningan's gaze follows her voice, beyond the roof and up the cliff-face, shrouded in a snowstorm. Another crazy idea pops into his head: one that could spell their demise, but might just halt the relentless stream of the undead.

"Climb down the chimney!" he orders.

Dakota's face crumples. "What?"

"I said climb down the chimney! Retreat inside the lodge!"

He turns to Ezra, who is pausing to catch his breath after vanquishing half the army.

"You too! Inside the lodge, _now_!"

Ezra doesn't need to be told twice as he dashes into the shelter of the cabin. Ningan sprints across the valley of snow, diving under swinging spears and leaping over the heads of the braindead zombies. He arrives at the stable and gasps at the pool of blood surrounding him. Laurel expresses his relief at the sight of Ningan's face.

"Aurarius is injured!" he gestures to the panting horse. "We need to get him medical attention!"

"No need." Ningan answers. He removes the sacred healer from his pocket and presses it to the horse's chest. Laurel waits with bated breath for the Water Medallion to work its magic. It mystical glow enshrouds the stallion's frozen body; its blessed power closes the wound. Aurarius's heartrate slowly returns to normal as he recovers his breath. Tears of relief fall from his master's eyes onto his coat.

"I thought you were gone!" Laurel sobs. "I truly thought I would never see you again!"

The horse smiles. _There's still fight left in me yet._

Ningan rebuts a surprise attack from behind and turns to Laurel with urgency. "Give me your shield."

"What?"

"You have to trust me." he repeats imperatively. "Give me your shield."

Laurel surrenders his shield to his accomplice. Ningan switches the Water Medallion for the Fire Medallion and snatches a nearby spear. Engulfed in a blazing red glow, he hurls the spear like a javelin into the cliff-face. The force behind it pierces the rock, splitting the cliff in two with an earth-shattering crack. Laurel and Aurarius glance up to see a sprinkle of snow-dust trickling down the mountain. The stream becomes a drift, and suddenly, the whole cliff-face is awash with snowfall.

"Get down!" Ningan booms above the deafening thunder.

The pair of them dive to the ground as Ningan holds his shield up. The mass of snow crashes down upon them with immense force. The Fire Medallion grants Ningan the strength to resist while the avalanche floods the mountainside. They shut their eyes to the chaos around them: muffled cries of fallen soldiers as the snow sweeps them away into the abyss. Only once the noise has subsided do they open their eyes.

All around them is a blanket of snow that swamps the trees and erases the mountain path. The Captain's Lodge is nothing more than a mound of snow. The avalanche consumed the army of the undead. Their wagon succumbed to tidal wave of ruin. Miraculously, they survived.


	61. Chapter 61

Daybreak. The sun rises over a bleak horizon. While the skies remain grey and murky, the snowstorm has fortunately subsided. Since digging their way in, Laurel gathers his comrades around the dining table of the Captain's Lodge. Tired eyes, battle scars, sooty faces, drained emotions: no one is willing to speak until Laurel eventually opens his mouth.

"So…last night was unexpected. We came under attack from an army of fallen soldiers, risen from the dead to raise hell. We triumphed. Unfortunately, we sacrificed our primary mode of transport and most of our supplies in the fallout. However, this is but collateral damage. Ultimately, we survived an unprecedented attack and can thus continue on our expedition to the mountain's summit."

"I want to go home." Dakota moans.

"No one is stopping you." Ningan says plainly. "Take your feather and go."

Laurel intervenes. "Now hold on, Ningan, let's not be too hasty-"

"What?" Ningan replies defensively. "She says she wants to go."

"The reason I want to go home, Ningan, is because _someone_ just destroyed our caravan and all of our remaining food!" Dakota snaps. "Now how the hell are we supposed to survive the summit?!"

"Admittedly, it will be difficult without the aid of energy-preserving foods and elixirs…" Ezra concedes.

Ningan climbs aggressively to his feet. "I saved our skins back there! Those hordes of monsters were overwhelming us! If I didn't do something, we would have been overrun and probably had our heads brandished atop their rusty spears for their ugly faces to gloat at!"

"We recognise your quick-thinking that ensured our survival, Ningan." Laurel asserts. "Myself more than anyone, believe me. Now are we going to let this bickering get in the way of what's at stake here? Imogen? The fate of Hyrule?"

The three of them retract into their seats in crossed-armed silence.

"We're halfway up the mountain. There's no turning back." the Commander clarifies. "We bear on as one to face the Count together. If one of us goes, we all go. Deal?"

They nod their heads nonchalantly.

"Right. Now that's settled…we continue our ascent on foot. I won't lie; it's going to be tough. But we've faced far worse. Gather your belongings. We should reach the next outpost by nightfall."

The knight vacates the premises to collect his patient horse from outside.

 _That was so scary, Laurel._ he brays. _I saw my life flash before my eyes._

"Mine too." he answers. "I don't know how I would cope without you by my side. If Ningan didn't have the Water Medallion…"

 _I owe him my life. Thank him for me, will you?_

Laurel drapes their belongings over Aurarius's back like a mule and chooses to walk alongside his fellow Councillors as they begin their hike up the mountain. The frosty tension between them leaves no air for conversation. Instead, they ascend in silence.

As they climb higher, the trees grow less and less, until barely a twig pokes through the thick blanket of snow. They remain alert to the threat of a wild pack of White Wolfos; but as the altitude increases, the likelihood of attack declines with the uninhabitable conditions. The barren emptiness yields no plants, no insects, and no sound.

They walk for miles until their ankles swell and their soles ache. Without their wagon, it would certainly take double the time to reach the summit. Their stomachs grumble; their heads spin. The glare of the snow conjures mirages of wolves, skeletons, and other undesirables which exasperate their nerves.

Dakota collapses in the snow. Laurel and Ningan halt in their tracks as Ezra rushes to tend to her.

"I can't go on, Ezra…" she groans through a parched throat. "Take me home…"

"Fetch me my backpack." the scholar orders.

Laurel obediently unstraps his backpack from the saddle. He hands it to Ezra who scavenges around for a vial of green liquid. He uncorks the top and feeds her a substantial dose.

"This Enduring Elixir should help your stamina." he explains. "Although it takes a little while to kick in."

"Give her to me." Ningan strides over to them. Ezra steps back and watches Ningan embody the power of the Fire Medallion. He lifts the lifeless lady over his shoulders and carries her up the mountain.

"Those Medallions certainly do come in handy at the best of times…" Ezra marvels.

"They're also fast-becoming a burden on my patience." Ningan growls.

Unexpectedly, a bird crosses their path: a white-feathered dove with golden eyes.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ningan turns to his companion. "Or am I suffering delusions as well as psychosis?"

The dove opens its wings and soars into the sky. They watch it circle above their heads before swooping down with a splash.

Ezra proclaims excitedly by pointing. "Follow that dove!"


	62. Chapter 62

The three men bound over the snow like a pack of playful puppies in hot pursuit of the mysterious white bird. Ningan struggles to maintain the speed of the other two while carrying Dakota on his back. Laurel and Ezra mount the ridge and disappear out of sight. When Ningan finally catches-up, his breath is stolen by the view.

An idyllic spring of budding blooms and birdsong is laid out before them; sheltered beneath an alcove of rock that shields it from the harsh winds. The water bubbles and steams around a stone monument in the shape of a dove carrying an olive branch in its beak. The three men are paralysed, captivated by its natural beauty.

"Hebra Hot-Spring…" Ezra mouths in awe.

Ningan lays Dakota down in the water. Immediately, she feels her body untense and her muscles relax as the spring-water engulfs her. She opens her weary eyes and sighs with relief.

Laurel unlaces his boots and dips his feet into the pool. The geothermal heat erodes the blisters on his feet and warms his soul. Laurel cups his hands and uses the water to wash his face. He beckons his steed to join. Aurarius nervously places just one hoof into the spring. His master massages the water into his shoulders, relieving him of the ache of burden.

Ezra unties his own boots and wades into the water; making a beeline for the monument. The statue bears an inscription beneath it, which reads:

 _Hebra Hot-Spring -_

 _Wanderers of the world; bless your bodies by bathing yourself in these sacred waters that will ease your pain and heal your wounds._

 _May its power serve as a reminder that no war is worth fighting if it is not for peace._

"The book says that this monument was erected shortly after the Civil War as a symbol of peace." he dictates. "I wonder if both sides used its healing powers."

Ningan submerges himself into the spring and feels the earth's energy coursing through his veins. It is a welcome relief from the relentless troubles that have plagued their ascent.

"We should camp here tonight." he announces to his accomplices. "We'll be protected from the weather and we won't have to worry about predators."

The others seemingly take no notice as they revel in the warmth of the water. Ningan shrugs as he secludes himself to a corner where he can strip down to his underwear and enjoy a moment's peace.


	63. Chapter 63

Ningan emerges from the tent the next morning feeling refreshed. Laurel is already cooking breakfast on the campfire: roasted salmon served with toasted mushrooms. His simple but effective dish proves a lack of ingredients no trouble.

"Good morning, sunshine." Laurel greets him. "Did you sleep well?"

"The best I've slept for months." Ningan beams as he stretches his arms. "And you?"

"Never better." the knight hands him his breakfast on a skewer. "And I have some good news for you. Look."

He points his finger to the sky. Ningan follows his gaze and spies the mountaintop basked in sunlight.

"It's so close!" Ningan bubbles with anticipation. "We'll definitely reach it today!"

"And then we'll be in Caedis's vicinity." Laurel nods. "He ought to be nervous."

The Sheikah lifts his head to the clear blue sky with a smile. "We're coming for you, Imogen."

Dakota clambers out of the tent with a yawn. "Hey guys…I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I was exhausted…I wasn't my usual self. I'm sorry for the things I said."

"Apology accepted." Ningan replies. "Just don't go passing out on us again: my back can't take the weight."

Dakota smacks him with her sleeve. "Don't push it."

They pack-up their belongings into their bags, ready to embark on the last leg on their journey. The sunshine just about holds for the remainder of their ascent, thawing the silence between them. Dakota lightly taps Ningan's shoulder.

"Race you to the top!"

Her snow boots sprint up the mountain. Ningan grins at the revelation of her playfulness and chooses to entertain her. He chases her up the mountain and the two engage in a childish game.

Ezra turns to Laurel with an impish grin. "Last one there is a loser!"

The juvenile scholar bounds after the pair of jesters, leaving the soldier speechless.

"Looks like we have no choice but to go after them, Aurarius."

He climbs into the saddle and sends his steed shooting up the winding path to the summit.

Dakota soars ahead of her competitors, embracing the cool winter breeze on her face. She laughs cockily as the mountaintop rises into view. Suddenly, she is struck by a foot to the back of her knees and stumbles into the snow. Ningan races past her with a mischievous jeer.

"Hey!" she scowls as she scrambles to her feet.

The ninja sprints around the spiralling footpath that circles the summit. His heart beats fast with adrenaline as he dances over the final hurdle and emerges onto the snowy plateau. A lone, leafless tree rooted to the mountaintop signals his triumph. He cheers and chants before opening his eyes to the view. His heart stops as his breath is stolen by the vast expanse of Hyrule bathed in the midday glow of the sun.

From here, he can see _everything_ : the overgrown wilderness of the Lost Woods; the jagged peak of Death Mountain, ringed with smoke; the glistening waters of Lake Hylia, shining like a giant mirror; the scorched sands of the Gerudo Desert in all its golden glory; the rolling hills of Hyrule Field, luscious and green; and at the centre of it all, the gleaming spires of Hyrule Castle, the splendid architecture that embodies the grandeur of the Hyrule kingdom.

The sound of crunching boots disrupts his trance. He turns to see his racing rival gasping for breath. Dakota wipes the sweat from her brow as she joins him to admire the view. Ezra follows-up behind, conceding to Laurel atop his magnificent white stallion. The four of them gather at the summit, awestruck at the spectacle of the Hyrule kingdom.

"By the Goddess…" Dakota gasps. "Isn't it _gorgeous_?"

Ezra nods with firm agreement. "This is the place we are blessed to call _home_."

"This is what we've been fighting for all this time..." Laurel murmurs.

"This is the kingdom which so many covet…" Ningan recalls thousands of years plagued with war and bloodshed. "The peace which so many have died for…"

Laurel vows conclusively. "But no more."


	64. Chapter 64

"So, if this is the summit…where is Caedis hiding?" Dakota frowns as she scans the horizon.

"Down there." Ezra gestures behind them.

The four travellers creep towards the mountain's edge and peer down: a rope bridge crosses an abyssal chasm, shrouded in a syrupy, murky fog. It leads to leads to an outcrop of rock which rises from the mist. A phantasmal mirage of a grandiose estate crowns the landscape; darkened windows of frosted glass; four sombre steeples tipped with snow. This is surely their destination.

"Let's go." Ningan steps onto the rope bridge without hesitation.

"Ningan, wait!" Ezra halts him. "We cannot go blazing into the mansion without a concrete strategy!"

"There's no time to waste!" Ningan protests fiercely. "Imogen is trapped within the walls of that godforsaken dungeon probably being tortured within an inch of her life!"

He storms across the bridge only to be lifted of his feet by a pair of muscly arms.

"He's right, Ningan." Laurel places him back on the summit. "It would be foolish to invade the mansion without a strategy. From this vantage point, we can not only guarantee our safety, but moreover, we can scout out the building from afar, and thus devise a plan which would be both suitable and effective."

Ningan grumbles and groans; though he would never admit it, he knows that they only have his best interests at heart.

"Let's set-up camp here." Laurel instructs his party. "We shall set-off at nightfall."

Ningan assists him in erecting a tent just below the frozen tree. Ezra arranges the firewood and conjures a campfire. The four of them huddle around the heat of the flame to forge an invasion strategy.

"The dungeon is located at the very back of the mansion, straight across the inner courtyard." Ezra pores his fingers over the open map in his hands. "This is likely where Imogen and Lady Libra are being held hostage. From there, our goal should be to reach the Master Bedroom, where the Count has presumably claimed for himself."

"And what if we're captured?" Dakota asks.

"He won't capture us when it's easier for him to slit our throats." Ningan answers.

"It's a possibility we cannot ignore." Laurel argues. "This guy is unpredictable. Anything could happen."

"And with those three Medallions in your possession, you're a prime target." Dakota adds.

Ningan looks to the prizes in his hand. They glimmer in green, red, and blue. Enticing but lethal in the wrong hands.

"I…I cannot yield them." he declares. "I cannot share this burden with you. The last thing I want to do is stick a ransom note on your heads."

"Dakota is right." Ezra pipes. "It only makes sense to distribute the Medallions amongst all of us, so that the probability of the Count obtaining all three is diminished."

He cannot argue with logic. Ningan closes his eyes with sorrow as he surrenders the Medallions to his companions: Ezra, the Water Medallion; Dakota, the Forest Medallion; and finally, the Fire Medallion to Laurel. He exchanges the burden of immense power for the guilt of sealing his friends' death sentences.

"Then it's settled," he breathes. "We storm the mansion under the cover of darkness. Should any of us find ourselves trapped or gravely wounded, we use Zelda's feathers to warp us back home without question."

The Sheikah casts his gaze across the obscured chasm to the eerie estate of the murderous sorcerer.

"May the Goddess hold us in her favour."


	65. Chapter 65

Dusk falls over the mountain's summit. The winter weather thunders overhead, painting the twilit sky an ominous violet.

The Royal Council rock-up at the snow-ridden steps which lead to the mansion's uninviting mahogany doors. The colossal concrete fortress looms over them with foreboding.

Laurel turns his loyal steed: the one who stood by him through all the trials and tribulations of their adventure; together through thick and thin. Now, it is time for their inevitable departure.

"Time to go home, friend." the knight smiles as he rubs the horse's mane.

 _It's certainly been a wild ride._ Aurarius brays. _I'm looking forward to a well-earned rest and a tasty carrot._

Laurel chuckles. "As am I."

The horse presses his snout warmly against his master's stubbled cheek. _Promise that you'll return._

Laurel kisses him on the nose. "I promise."

The man and his horse share a final lingering embrace. Laurel retrieves the long brown feather from the pocket of his tunic. He lifts it to his lips and blows. Like the seeds of a dandelion clock, Zelda's gift sprinkles into magic dust that dances on the wind. Ningan, Ezra and Dakota shield their eyes from a tremendous gust of wind. The miniature hurricane swirls around Aurarius, veiling him from sight. When the winds eventually subside, all that remains is the hoofprints in the snow.

The Commander turns to address his squad with a smile: "Let's do this."

Laurel heaves open the mahogany doors. The four travellers march inside.

The interior of the mansion immediately takes them by surprise: an exquisitely decorated foyer of rich red carpet; a regal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, much more grandiose than that of Precious Potts's estate; braziers burn bright on the wall with the air of dignified history. The doors are guarded by glorious suits-of-armour, which peer down ominously at the intruders with hollow eyes.

"How does such an aged structure conceal such a perfectly preserved interior?" Ezra asks, examining the braziers with curiosity.

The mansion's disquiet silence is broken by the vibrations in Ningan's pocket. The ninja extracts the smooth, round stone bearing the hallowed Eye of Truth on its surface. He answers to a haunting hiss:

"Lone Ninja by name…but not by nature…" the Count tuts. "I told you to come alone. As always, you disobeyed the conditions bestowed upon you. No matter: nothing shall stand in the way of our exchange."

A blue light encases him. Ningan yells and thumps his fist on the magical walls that surround him. Laurel rushes forward and attempts to penetrate the barrier with his sword to no avail. His friends watch helplessly as the prisoner is snatched from sight.

"No!" the knight's sobs echo all around the foyer as he falls to his knees with despair.

Dakota kneels to console him. "It's ok! It's ok! He's not dead! We'll find him!"

"We cannot let this distract us from our rescue mission!" Ezra firmly reminds them. "We have to stick to the plan!"

Dakota confronts him with a snarl. "How can you so frivolously dismiss this change in circumstance?"

"Because it's what Ningan would have wanted us to do!" Ezra affirms. "Now come! We must make our way to the dungeon immediately!"


	66. Chapter 66

Ningan hangs in the air by some invisible force. He dangles below a concave ceiling, illustrated with a canvas of constellations. A giant astronomical clock ticks on the wall; its marble face adorned with a celestial design of the sun and moon. Globes, telescopes, and meteorites rest in glass cases that surround him. At the midst of it all, a cloaked astronomer with a lined face and a twisted grin.

"Lone Ninja..." Caedis addresses him by his unwanted title. "It's been a while since we last came face-to-face. Have you been well?"

Infuriation fills Ningan's grimacing face as he struggles against the enchantment that binds him. The Count humours his feeble attempts.

"Do not panic: this will all be over soon."

The warlock closes his eyes and raises his arms to the ceiling, as though summoning great power. The ninja continues to flail about. The Count's smug grin curls into a ferocious snarl.

" _Where are the Medallions?!_ " he spits furiously.

Ningan responds with silence.

"You _lied_!" the Count's pale complexion reddens with infernal rage. "You betrayed me! You will pay most dearly for your insolence!"

His hostage sneers cunningly. "If you kill me, then you will never know where to find them."

"So you want to play games with me?" the Count's fury draws into a smirk. "Very well. But know this, Lone Ninja: you're a guest in my home. And in _my_ house, we play by _my_ rules."

He snaps his fingers. Lightning surges through Ningan's body, zapping him with an electrical current. He convulses with agony as the current seers his skin.

"Tell me where they are!" Caedis growls.

Ningan pants as the pain subsides. "Never."

Frustration boils in his captor's veins - this scrawny, defiant rodent might take a little more convincing. The Count snaps his fingers once more. He observes with pleasure as the electric charge causes his hostage to contort with comical animation. Just like watching a puppet show.


	67. Chapter 67

The door of the foyer opens out into the courtyard; however, it is not at all what they expected: an icy mist veils a narrow path bordered by towering hedgerows.

"What's this?" Dakota frowns. "A hedge-maze?"

"This isn't how Lady Libra describes it at all…" Ezra murmurs.

The remaining Councillors retrieve their lanterns and creep cautiously into the enveloping fog. They walk blind, unable to distinguish any kind of path. They are confronted by a sharp junction: left or right.

"Let's go left." Laurel decides. "We can always backtrack if we mess-up."

Left, right, right, left. The three travellers weave in and out of the hedgerows without direction. Laurel tries to rouse their determination; however, Dakota's doubts are clearly outspoken.

"This is no good…" she grumbles. "And as for that good-for-nothing map of yours…"

"There is no mention of a maze within the courtyard of the mansion!" Ezra insists.

They veer the corner and are greeted by a long, stretched-out path. At the very end, they glimpse a shadowy silhouette against the backdrop of fog.

"What is _that_?" Dakota scowls as the figure advances towards them on four legs. The nearing sound of trotting hooves invites them to inspect closer: a lush mane with stocky humanoid arms, and a pair of devilish horns protruding from its head.

Ezra concludes his analysis. "I could be mistaken but…that appears to be…a Lynel…"

"A _what_?" Dakota's lip curls in confusion.

"A centaur species that was supposedly declared extinct almost a millennium ago…" the scholar ponders.

"So why is it here?"

The wanderers come face-to-face with the ferocious beast. It narrows its green cat-like eyes and draws its weapon: a long-reaching pitchfork.

"Run!" Laurel yells.

The petrified travellers retreat down the path they came. The Lynel expels a mighty roar that trembles the hedgerows as it bounds after its prey. Hooves pounding behind them, they scatter in all directions.

Blood beating in his ears, Laurel sprints as fast as his legs will carry him. The weight of the armour cuts into his shoulders, but it does not halt his escape. He scrapes corners, weaving left and right, until he collides into his comrade with a thump.

"Ezra!" the knight gasps. "Where's Dakota?"

A distant hair-raising scream snatches the attention of the two men. They sprint in the direction of the sound without hesitation.

Dakota scampers over brambles which attempt to ensnare her feet. The Lynel is in hot pursuit; she can hear its barbarous grunts as it draws nearer with every breath. Her foot catches on a stray root: it trips her to the ground, scraping her knees. Dakota lifts her head, helpless tears streaming down her panting cheeks. The beast rears its hooves and raises its vile weapon above its head. Dakota screeches in anguish of her befallen fate.

A flying axe lodges into the Lynel's shoulder. It roars in agony and rears its head.

"You're supposed to be extinct!" Ezra calls defiantly from behind it.

The enraged Lynel snarls as it canters towards its attackers. Laurel and Ezra bolt in the opposite direction.

Right, left, left, right. The two men bound through the maze in desperate search of an exit. They finally come to a door.

"Let's go! Quick!" Ezra lunges for the doorknob.

"We can't leave Dakota!" Laurel intervenes.

Their hunter rounds the corner and licks its lips with delight as it saunters towards them. Ezra and Laurel back into the wall as the Lynel clutches the hilt of its pitchfork, ready to impale their tender hearts.

A wild arrow to the eye renders it instantly blind. The beast drops its weapon and clasps its hands around the open wound. Laurel seizes the chance to snatch the pitchfork for himself. The Lynel flails about in pain. Laurel stabs it straight through the chest. A fatal roar dispels the fog around them as the beast collapses in a pool of blood.

Dakota steps carelessly over the fresh carcass, wielding her crossbow in her hand.

"Nice teamwork." she claps Laurel's hand in a high-five. "Let's keep moving."

Ezra rubs his forehead as he tries to configure what just happened. Laurel opens the door and ushers his accomplices inside.


	68. Chapter 68

Darkness fills the damp and musty air. Two torches hang on the stone brick wall either side of the door from which the travellers emerge. They cover their noses to suppress their sense of smell from the sickening stench of blood.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Meltwater drips from the low ceiling, forming delicate puddles on the cold, hard ground. Chains hang from the walls; steel bars of cells line each side of the path; some even contain the rotting bones of half-decayed skeletons.

"Yeah…this is the dungeon alright…" Ezra swallows uncomfrtoably.

Their attention is drawn to the light of a sole lantern ahead. It hangs over a stone table…no, not a table: a torture rack stained with blood.

"Oh my goddess…" Dakota clasps her hands around her mouth in shock.

Laurel approaches first. His careful footsteps echo through the noxious chamber. His fingers caress the steel surface of the table. The blood is dry to the touch.

A deafening screech rings in his ears. He spins around instinctively and sees the deranged crimson eyes of a woman shooting towards him with a crowbar in hand. Laurel raises his arms defensively as she bashes him repeatedly with the crude weapon.

"Imogen!" Dakota cries. "Imogen, stop!"

Ezra rushes forward to apprehend the madwoman. The Sheikah struggles in his arms, panting for breath as her psychotic episode subsides. Laurel warily retracts his arms. He sees a woman with unkempt snow-white hair and shadowed crimson eyes. Her skin is pale, discoloured, slashed and scarred. Blood has dried on her lips; her eyes are glazed and unfocussed as her body gradually relaxes.

"Imogen…" Laurel places a gentle hand on her scarred cheek. "What happened to you?"

"How _dare_ he!" Dakota sobs furiously. "How dare he lay so much as a _finger_ on her!"

Ezra shuffles around in his pockets and withdraws the Water Medallion. He presses it to her fractured skin. The sapphire sparkles and works its wondrous magic. The scars inflicted on Imogen's flesh heal instantly. The colour is gradually restored to her skin as the life returns to her eyes. She blinks rapidly as she adjusts to the light.

"Ezra…" she breathes. "Is that you?"

Her healer nods softly. "It's ok. You're alive. We came to rescue you."

She sits up in his arms and glances around the putrid chamber of blood.

"Oh no…you shouldn't be here!" Panic rises in her voice. "We need to get out of here! Before he comes back!"

"We're not going anywhere." Laurel shakes his head. "The Count has Ningan trapped somewhere in this mansion. The Goddess alone knows what kind of tortures he must be subjected to at this moment."

Imogen's lip trembles. "H-He got Ningan?"

"It's ok, Imogen." Dakota says in a soothing voice. "We're going to save him, just like we did with you."

The Sheikah shakes her head with dismay. "You don't understand…it's not that easy. No matter how many maps you have…no matter how many weapons you carry…you will never be prepared…"

She gestures to the walls surrounding them.

"This place…this place is rigged with all kinds of traps and enchantments beyond even _my_ expertise. The Count has adapted this ancient site into his own personal playground."

"So that explains the hedge-maze…" Ezra mutters.

"This whole mansion is an orchestrated arena designed to manipulate you." the oracle declares. "I ventured here with the intention of surviving; and so did you. Alas, it's almost impossible. We are nothing but pieces in his game."

"But what about Lady Libra?" Ezra pipes. "She must have made it out?"

Imogen casts him a sombre gaze. "He got her. I found her body here when I first arrived."

A gasp of grief as pain consumes Ezra's heart. Dakota places a consoling hand on his shoulder. The author he worshipped as a pioneer of historical literature; his whole premise of guidance; perished by the hand of a traitor.

Laurel steps boldly into the light. "There's no way we're surrendering. We've come too far to give up now. Libra might be dead…but Ningan's still alive. I can feel it. We need to save him, just like you. But we need your help."

The Sheikah sorceress meets his gaze: a loyal blue-eyed soldier, desperate to find his beloved friend. She sighs exhaustedly.

"Alright. But I need you to understand: I know this mansion better than any of you. You listen to every word I say. When I say run, we run. When I say fight, we fight. When I say leave, we leave. No questions asked. Are we clear?"

Ezra and Dakota glance up at her sudden severity. They look to their leader. Laurel nods affirmatively. "Yes."

Imogen brushes the hair from her face. "Perfect. Now walk with me as I brief you on the workings of the Mansion."


	69. Chapter 69

"As you no doubt already know from researching Lady Libra's analysis, this mansion was constructed almost a century ago as a monument to one of the four Champions that ruled over this region. It was employed as a stronghold during the Hyrulean Civil War, only to be abandoned after the ceasefire. Since then, Count Caedis discovered its hiding place and used his proficiency in sorcery to restore it to its former glory.

However, he could not do it with just magic alone. The main apparatus used to restore the building to its original state is Timeshift Stones: ancient technology used by my people to preserve objects in time. There are four operating in this vicinity; positioned atop each of the four turrets that contribute to the structure. If one were to deactivate all four of these Timeshift Stones, the Count's magic would be powerless."

"Awesome." Laurel confirms. "Let's make our way to the top of the four turrets."

"It's not as easy as you'd expect." Imogen proceeds. "Count Caedis has sealed the four turrets, only rendering them accessible to those who succeed in his four Trials. These Trials are tests designed to deter any intruders from ever gaining access to his source of power. If you play his games, you win the prize."

"What kind of games?" Ezra inquires with curiosity.

"Ones that will test you to the limit. Ones that will rattle the cogs inside your brain, shake you to the core, and force you to re-evaluate your entire state of being."

"This sounds just delightful…" Dakota mutters to herself.

"Like I said: impossible." Imogen repeats.

" _Almost_ impossible." Laurel corrects her. "We were appointed by Her Majesty Princess Zelda and assigned to this mission for a reason. We have crossed the continent and battled our way through countless calamities to arrive here. Our everyday is the impossible."

An encouraging smile blossoms on Imogen's face. "In that case, follow me to the first Trial."

She opens the door onto the courtyard and points to the skies above. Four snow-capped steeples pierce the veil of clouds.

"The four turrets." their guide explains. "One for each Trial."

They follow her footsteps through the misty maze until they arrive at another door. She prises it open to reveal and guides them inside.

They venture into the dusty interior – no, not dust – sand, piled in the corners and raining from the ceiling.

"Caedis isn't very good at housekeeping, is he?" Dakota's face wrinkles as she brushes the sand with her finger.

Imogen guides the three Councillors up a spiralling wooden staircase. Their eardrums vibrate with the noise of a thousand ticking clocks; various shapes, sizes and designs are mounted on every wall. Their pendulums tick back and forth like metronomes, aligning with the rhythm of every footstep as they ascend to the top. They climb the final step and emerge into a chamber cluttered with clocks.

"He sure does like his clocks…" Laurel remarks.

"This room is known as the Trial of Patience." Imogen notes as she strolls to the centre of the chamber.

Dominating the disarrangement is a giant, perfectly-sculpted hourglass, hanging in a golden cradle. A single serpent coils around the inner glass bulbs, constricting the flow of sand. Laurel, Dakota and Ezra meet her to marvel at the gorgeous design.

"The Timeshift Stone resides in there." The Sheikah gestures to the bulb of sand.

"Wait… _inside_ the hourglass?" Ezra chimes. "What a stroke of genius…"

"All we must do is flip it upside-down and wait for the sand to fall into the lower compartment." Imogen nods. "Beware: as soon as the sand starts to fall, there is no telling what could happen…"

"What do you mean?" Dakota frowns.

"Remember what I said: these Trials are designed to test you." Imogen reminds them. "Nothing good comes easy under the Count's good will."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready." Laurel boldly crosses his arms. "Who's with me?"

Ezra and Dakota join his affirmation. Imogen respects their persistence and rotates the hourglass. The serpent rests its head on the floor and the sand starts to spill from the top to the bottom.

"Now all we do...is wait…"


	70. Chapter 70

Imogen sinks to the floor and crosses her legs. Her disciples follow suit. They circle the fateful hourglass with watchful eyes as the sand slowly runs from one bulb to the other.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock_. The haunting ticking of the clocks rings in their ears like a countdown. The sand within the hourglass has barely shifted.

"How long have we been waiting?" Dakota asks.

"A mere few minutes." Ezra answers.

"It's not called a test of Patience for nothing." Laurel smirks.

Dakota groans. At least she isn't being chased by a prehistoric beast through a hedge-maze.

 _Dakota_ … a voice murmurs.

Dakota's head shoots up. "Did you guys hear something?"

"I can't hear anything over that dreadful ticking noise…" Ezra grumbles with his hands clasped over his ears.

 _Dakota!_ it calls again in a familiar gruff tone. _It's Seth!_

"Seth?" Dakota answers.

 _He's got me! The Count has captured me and thrown me in the dungeon! You have to come and save me!_

She jumps to her feet with panic.

"Where are you going, Dakota?" Laurel inquires.

"He's got Seth!" Dakota cries in distress. "I can hear his voice!"

"Dakota…" the knight replies with awkward hesitation. "Seth…is dead…"

"No he's not!" she protests. "He's down in the dungeon!"

 _Dakota, please! I'm begging you! Come quickly!_

"I have to go and save him!" she heads for the staircase.

"No!" Laurel grabs her by the shoulder, pulling her back. "Seth is dead! There is no voice!"

 _Laurel!_ a shriek fills the chamber. _Laurel, help!_

"Malon?!" Laurel yells. "Malon!"

"What's going on?" Ezra trembles nervously with his hands still clasped over his ears.

"It's a trap!" Imogen cries. "The Count is trying to trick you!"

 _He's going to kill me!_ Malon's sobs echo in his eardrums.

"I'm coming!" Laurel grabs his sword and shield and sprints for the stairs. "Hang in there, Malon!"

"Stop!" Imogen orders with an outstretched hand. With the power of witchcraft, she conjures a magical barrier between the distressed pair and the staircase.

"Let me through!" Dakota roars. "I have to save my husband!"

"Malon!" Laurel bangs his fists on the barrier impatiently.

He turns to Imogen with a burning face of fury. "Dispel that barrier this instant!"

"No!" Imogen retorts and rises to her feet. "I told you to obey my instructions! You will stay here with us and wait for the hourglass to empty!"

The soldier draws his sword. "Let me through, or _else_."

Ezra coolly positions himself in the centre of the confrontation. "Please, no fighting! It's not real!"

 _Imogen!_ an old man croaks. _Imogen, I need your help!_

"F-Father?" Imogen stammers. "Father, where are you?!"

"Oh Goddess, please no…" Ezra begs.

 _Laurel!_ the ranch-girls screams of pain drive the knight to insanity. He clutches the Fire Medallion in his fingers and attempts to break the barrier with enhanced strength. His punch ricochets off the enchantment, lacerating the skin on his knuckles. He howls with agony, tears streaming down his crimson cheeks.

Ezra grips Imogen's shoulders. "Imogen, I swear by the Goddess, if you dispel that barrier-"

"My father needs me!" she struggles against his grasp.

Soon, she escapes and joins the afflicted mob at the edge of the stairs. The scholar racks his brain hopelessly against the relentless ticking noise. _Think, Ezra, think! Where are the voices coming from?_

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock…_

He casts his eyes over the clutter of clocks that litter the floor. With a decisive kick, Ezra's boot shatters the face of a nearby clock. He embarks on a destructive frenzy, dismantling the demonic devices with violence. The aggravating ticking noise recedes, and with it, the hysteria of his fellow travellers. They turn to his with glazed expressions.

The last of the sand spills into the lower half of the hourglass. In its place sits a glowing blue gemstone. The hourglass shatters, signifying the end of the Trial. The Timeshift Stone falls to the floor at Ezra's feet.


	71. Chapter 71

Dakota and Laurel sit opposite each other, cross-legged on the floor of the clock tower. Their bodies are still plagued with leftover shudders from the recent events. Imogen and Ezra observe from afar.

"You successfully deactivated the first Timeshift Stone." Imogen praises him. "Congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations can wait." Ezra responds. "I want to know if my friends are going to be alright."

"I warned you about this place." the Sheikah remarks. "The Count is cruel by nature: his methods of torture are no different. Now when you're ready, there are three more Trials to accomplish before we get any closer to defeating him."

Ezra approaches his two companions with gentle footsteps. "Is everything ok?"

Dakota snorts. "Kind of a stupid question really…"

"We're just coming to terms with what happened." Laurel explains kindly. "We shouldn't be too long."

The socialite shakes her head with tear-dried cheeks. "Just hearing his voice again…brought back so many memories…"

Ezra droops a sympathetic arm over her shoulder. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"No, I'm sorry that you had to witness me having a mental breakdown." she sniffs and wipes her sleeve across her nose. "It made me realise that perhaps I'm not as strong as I thought I was."

"You're not weak." Laurel assures her. "You just have a lot of grief still buried beneath the surface. You need time to heal."

"Well this sure as hell isn't the best place for it." she shakes her head solemnly.

Ezra stoops to her level. "You know, if you want to leave, we would not begrudge you. You have Her Majesty's gift with you. You can return to Hyrule at your own will."

Dakota lifts her head to look at him with swollen eyes. "But what about all that we've been through? What about Ningan?"

"We can take care of it." Laurel replies. "There are still three of us remaining to complete the Trials and challenge the Count."

"Laurel is right." Ezra agrees. "We can take it from here."

Dakota snivels and wraps her arms around her companion lovingly. Ezra feels her heartbreak in the cling of her embrace and makes sure to reciprocate.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." she whispers. "I know you can do it. The three of you have the power to annihilate this bastard once and for all."

She retracts her arms and reaches for Laurel's shoulders. "When you see Ningan, tell him I'm sorry."

Laurel chortles. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Return to Hyrule and give the Princess all my love."

"Aurarius and Malon too." Dakota smiles.

She turns to Imogen and wraps her arms around her. "Make him pay for what he did to you. Make him pay for what he did to all of Hyrule."

Imogen gives a quiet nod of assurance. "Take care, Dakota."

The Royal Diplomat extracts the Princess's feather from her pocket. She holds it delicately between her fingers.

"Farewell, friends. May the Goddess remain by your side."

Her plump lips blow the feather into dust. The fabled wind rattles through the chamber, carrying the warrior away with it to the safety of Hyrule Castle. Laurel, Ezra and Imogen bow their heads as a mark of respect.

"Should you want to join her," Ezra addresses his companion. "You may take my feather by all means."

The knight shakes his head assertively. "I know Malon is safe and sound back at Lon Lon Ranch with her father. Ningan needs me."

"To the next Trial." Imogen leads the way down the staircase.

Laurel turns to his comrade with a question. "Why didn't the clocks have any effect on you?"

The scholar shrugs nonchalantly. "I guess I've never had anyone that means that much to me."

Laurel contemplates his words as the two men follow their guide through the bewitched halls of the mansion.


	72. Chapter 72

They meander through the misty maze until their path ends with another door. The three remaining travellers hold their breath as they brace themselves for whatever horrors lurk on the other side. A glacial chill blows over them, coupled with a dismal darkness. The wanderers retrieve their oil lanterns to shed some light on the assigned path. A cobwebbed staircase spirals up into the sinister shadows of the unknown.

"The Trial of Curiosity." Imogen declares as she places her hand on the bannister.

In the place of clocks, the walls are adorned with picture frames. Upon closer inspection, their canvases depict various scenes from Hyrule: the flickering fireflies of the Sacred Forest Meadow; the swirling clouds hanging over Death Mountain.

Ezra steps closer to examine a painting of the Sleeping Waterfall of Zora's River. Did his eyes deceive him? Or was the water in the painting… _moving_? His fingers reach out to touch the canvas, but they meet only the varnished surface of the canvas. Simply an illusion.

"Quit admiring the artwork!" Laurel scalds him. "We have work to do!"

They arrive at the top of the tower. Imogen lifts her lantern to illuminate the illustration imposed on the wall: a scene of laughter and mirth as five lavishly-dressed friends converge around a table brimming with exquisite foods. The painting successfully captures the creamy texture of the soup, the ripe juiciness of the fruits, and the delicate details of the desserts, causing their taste-buds to salivate.

"The King and his Four Champions…" Ezra observes with a gaping jaw. "It's just as Lady Libra described it!"

"There! In the King's crown!" Laurel points to the image. The King's crown is encrusted with jewels: one shines glaringly brighter than the others.

Ezra leans in to inspect. "The Timeshift Stone is in _there_?"

"It sure looks like it." Imogen confirms. "The only question is…how do we get it out?"

A ghoulish groan chills them to the bone. They spin to investigate the eerie shadows of the staircase. Not a soul in sight.

"What was that?" Laurel asks anxiously.

"Look!" Imogen points to the painting. Laurel and Ezra scan the canvas until they spot the difference: five friends have become four.

"Where did the King go?" Laurel inquires as his eyes search the room.

"This does not bode well…" Imogen murmurs with dismay.

"Um…guys…" Ezra's voice trembles nervously.

Laurel and Imogen turn back to the painting. The demonic white eyes of the Four Champions bear down on them with malignant grins.

"What the-"

" _Ah!_ " Ezra squeals.

He is startled by a gaunt face with shadowed eyes and ghostly white skin. The creature revels in his shrill terror and grips its skeletal claws around his throat. Imogen instinctively conjures a magic orb of light and hurls it towards the ghoulish attacker. It vanishes into the darkness.

"The King might be somewhere in these paintings!" Imogen suggests. "We should search quickly before the Poe returns!"

Ezra clasps his hand around his sore throat and follows his accomplices down the staircase. Laurel's lanterns rattles between his fingers as he bounds along the steps. He attempts to examine every painting while maintaining a brisk speed. He happens eventually upon an image of Kakariko's hallowed windmill against a backdrop of murky storm clouds. Disguised amongst the splashes of grey is the stern face of His Majesty.

"Here!" Laurel calls. "I found him!"

"Laurel, help!" Imogen cries with urgency.

The knight turns back to the painting to discover the King has fled. He abandons the mission and pursues his friend's calls of distress.


	73. Chapter 73

Two of the malevolent phantoms have cornered Imogen at the base of the staircase. The Sheikah sorceress backs into the wall with her hands outstretched.

"You don't scare me!" she exclaims defiantly. "I've seen enough dead people in my time!"

They hiss and scratch with gruesome intent. Laurel arrives just before they can get their hands on her. He swings his sword, vanquishing the spirits into darkness.

"Laurel! Imogen!" Ezra's wails echo down the stairs. "Up here!"

The knight and the priestess rush to his aid. Their petrified companion hangs high off the ground, circled by three jeering spectres.

 _Are you scared?_ one teases. _Do we unnerve you?_

 _You shouldn't be afraid!_ its accomplice glowers. _Death happens to us all!_

 _Some sooner than others!_ the third cackles.

He shudders violently with his head in his hands. _It's not real._ he assures himself. _It's not real._

 _Not real, you say?_ The spirit scowls. _If you want real…I'll show you real!_

The Poe snaps its fingers. Ezra plummets through the air with a howl. Laurel dives with his arms outstretched, just in time to prevent him from hitting the ground.

"Begone, bullies!" the Sheikah snaps. She closes her eyes and mutters an incantation. The chamber fills with a fierce white flash. The overbearing luminosity banishes the ghosts in a with an agonising screech.

"Over there!" Laurel gestures to a nearby painting of the Desert Colossus. The King of Hyrule stands before it, staring dignifiedly into space. The knight drops his companion and hurtles towards it. The King foresees his arrival and vanishes into the canvas.

Laurel bashes his hand against the picture frame with frustration. How is he expected to catch a painting?

He turns his gaze to the painting beside him: a magnificent illustration of the splendid Hyrule Castle, its spire basked in sunlight. Lurking in the windows, Laurel spies the silhouette of a bearded man wearing a crown on his head.

The soldier unsheathes his sword. Without a second thought, he pierces the painting. The canvas shreds, revealing a small opening concealed behind it. A gleaming blue gemstone stares back at him. Laurel grins with triumph.

"I got it! I got the Timeshift Stone!"

He snatches the ore in his fingers and lifts it to the light of his lantern for inspection. It shimmers with the incomprehensible power of the ages. The Commander turns to find his companion crouched in the corner of the chamber; the Sheikah sorceress knelt beside him.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asks anxiously. "What's happened to him?"

"He's in shock." Imogen explains despairingly. She lifts the scholar's head with her gentle hand. "Ezra: it's me, Imogen…are you there?"

His hands are consumed with uncontrollable trembles; his skin is as pale as the ghosts'; his pupils are diluted with fear. His quaking voice tries to conjure a response.

"I…I…I…"

"Fetch me the Water Medallion from his pocket." Laurel orders.

Imogen obediently retrieves the sacred relic from inside his tunic and hands it to the knight. Laurel presses it against his frail companion's skin. The Medallion's magic induces colour into his petrified cheeks. Ezra's shuddering subsides. He closes his eyes and faints into Imogen's arms.

She presses her hand against his forehead. "He's out cold."

"He just needs time to recover, that's all." Laurel explains offhandedly.

"Time is precious, Laurel." Imogen responds coldly. "And we have very little of it."

"Then what do you suggest?"

The sorceress casts a pitiful gaze over the sleeping scholar. "We send him back to Hyrule Castle."

"What?!"

"He still possesses one of the Princess's enchanted feathers." Imogen recalls. "He is better off in the care of the medical professionals back at the Castle. They will treat him to the right medicine and a warm bed."

"Imogen, we're rapidly diminishing in number by the hour-"

"What did I tell you, Laurel?" Imogen repeats with the authority of a disciplinarian. "When I say run, we run. When I say fight, we fight. When I say Ezra needs to leave…no questions asked. Ok?"

Laurel looks to his darling companion laying peacefully in the priestess's arms. He is no good to them here, in the Count's cursed arena of torment and death-traps. "Ok."

She extracts Zelda's gift from the depth of his pocket. With a final kiss on his forehead, she blows the feather across his tender body. The mystical gales shortly arrive to whisk him away from danger. Laurel and Imogen cast one last look over their shoulder at the cursed illustration on the wall. The buffet of food remains untouched, just as juicy and enticing as before. However, there is nobody sitting at the table.


	74. Chapter 74

The knight and the priestess stand before the bleak expanse of an underground lake. The chamber is cloaked in perpetual darkness, save for a single blue light that shimmers in the distance.

"I'll bet every Rupee I own that the light belongs to the third Timeshift Stone." Imogen points across the pond.

"How do we get there?" Laurel inquires.

Imogen glances down at her feet: not even the slightest ripple stirs the still black surface of the water. She extends her hand over the body of water and whispers an incantation. Laurel watches in bewilderment as a frozen path of ice reaches across the basin, all the way to the eerie blue glow in the centre.

The Sheikah strides fearlessly across the frigid bridge. Laurel peers anxiously over the edge. His ghostly reflection glares back at him. A sickening feeling knots in his stomach.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she chimes. "Let's go and grab that Timeshift Stone."

The knight treads carefully onto the ice, bracing himself for the break. The road remains intact. He exhales a breath of relief as he follows his guide across the cursed black waters.

The blue light of the Timeshift Stone dances on the glistening walls of rock, casting long shadows of stalactites over the water. The beady yellow eyes of Keese watch them warily from their dingy nests. Laurel starts to shiver with cold…or is it fear?

The two travellers arrive at the centre of the lake: an island of ice that floats on the water, boasting a mythical treasure at its transparent core.

"It's encased in the ice…" Laurel comments.

"The Trial of Determination." Imogen remarks. "Count Caedis would expect any desperate intruder to hack at the capsule with a pickaxe; or ignite a flame to melt it away."

"Fortunately, we have alternative methods." Laurel grins as presents the Fire Medallion in his hand.

He compresses the jewel in his fingers and feels the rush of blood coursing through his veins. His muscles swell with unimaginable power. His fist impacts the ice. The first layer splits, causing its core to glow brighter.

"Just a few more punches should do it, Laurel." Imogen smiles encouragingly.

The knight pounds the ice relentlessly without tiring. The walls of the chamber reverberate with the shattering of ice as he finally cracks the case. He seizes the Timeshift Stone in his hands.

"Another one down!" he cheers. "Just one more to go!"

A yelp echoes through the chamber. Laurel glances over his shoulder. Imogen has vanished.

"Imogen?" he calls into the darkness. "Imogen! Where are you?"

He hears the patter of footsteps on the icy floor. Laurel spins round and is greeted by a pair of reptilian eyes. A scaly Lizalfos stands before him, flicking its forked-tongue like a frog catching flies.

"Oh no you don't…" Laurel reaches for the word on his back.

The Lizalfos leaps onto his chest, hurling him to the ground. The pair tussle on the slippery surface of the iceberg; the creature's hungry jaws snapping dangerously close to his neck. Laurel wrestles the reptile onto its back and impales it through the head. It squeals and implodes into dust.

"Imogen!" he yells urgently, but he can already guess where she is.

His reluctant eyes fall to the uninviting depths of the lake; bubbles spawn on the surface. The sickening knot in his stomach tightens, spurring him to the point of vomiting. Alas, he know what he must do.

He removes his boots and sheds his armour, undressing down to his underwear. Without further hesitation, he plunges headfirst into the water.


	75. Chapter 75

The lake is icy-cold: enough to launch his body into immediate shock. Fortunately, the power of the Fire Medallion warms his body just enough for him to keep swimming.

He follows the trail of bubbles through the murky depths, deeper and deeper until the light from the Timeshift Stone above disappears from sight altogether. Immersed in darkness, Laurel's head flicks from side to side in search of any sign of life.

The scaly body of Lizalfos swims past him without a second glance. Laurel squints his eyes and pursues it through the darkness. The creature slithers through the water with the ease of an eel. It leads him to a horde of blinking reptilian eyes that circle the lifeless silhouette of a woman, hanging motionlessly in the water.

Laurel accelerates towards her and snatches her from the Lizalfos's grasp. They roar in rage and propel through the water at high speed. One, two, three; he knocks them aside like baseballs while still holding his breath. With Imogen under his arm, he makes a break for the surface. He senses the predators just metres behind him. The holy light of the Timeshift Stone rises into view like a beacon of hope.

Laurel shoots out of the water, gasping for air. He lays Imogen on the banks of the iceberg and checks her pulse. Still alive; barely breathing. He begins to resuscitate her when he is disrupted by the pattering of webbed feet. He turns to see two more Lizalfos mount the island, licking their scaly lips. He presses once more against Imogen's chest to extrapolate the water from her lungs before other matters demand his attention.

The knight roundhouse-kicks the Lizalfos in the chest so it tumbles backwards into the lake. He decapitates the tail of its companion, causing it to scuttle away leaving a trail of blood. Just when he thinks it's safe to return to his patient, another one crawls out from the depths of the basin. He looks to his left: another emerges from the water. Soon, a whole swarm surrounds him. There's no way he can defeat them all…

Suddenly, an explosion of light illuminates the cave. Laurel shields his eyes as the Lizalfos are sent hurtling to the far end of the cavern. He looks to the source: the Sheikah sorceress stands boldly atop the iceberg; her hand pointed skyward where she forms a protective shield around the whole island. Hordes of Lizalfos continue to clamber out of the water, only to perish at the touch of her magic barrier. Laurel watches their fried carcasses plunder into the dark depths, never to rise again.

The dome of light recedes. Imogen collapses onto the ice, exhausted. Laurel rushes to her aid.

"Imogen…that was incredible!" he exclaims. "I've never seen you perform such spectacular magic like that before!"

"A little practise goes a long way." she smiles through frozen, chapped lips. "Come: we need to deactivate the final Timeshift Stone."

"Take this." He kindly offers her the Water Medallion.

She graciously accepts. The healing stone restores her vitality, allowing the pair to proceed to the final step of their mission.


	76. Chapter 76

Ningan slips in and out of consciousness as he hangs in his invisible chains. The Count has electrocuted every fibre in his body in the hope of breaking him. Despite his ceaseless torment, the ninja has refused to disclose the whereabouts of the remaining Sage Medallions.

"You know, Lone Ninja," the Count reembarks on his relentless ramblings. "We're not so different, you and I. Stubborn; fighters; loyal to our cause. Our only differentiation is the side of history which we stand on."

Ningan snarls. "According to history, you were banished from the Royal Court for betraying the King of Hyrule."

Caedis rolls his eyes. "It's true: I was exiled from the Hyrule kingdom as a punishment for my crime of treason. Nevertheless, justice was served when Ganondorf rose to the throne, ending the tyranny of that wretched family. Alas, Ganondorf fell, and was exiled to the Sacred Realm."

"So that's why you want the Medallions." Ningan concludes. "To open the Sacred Realm and free Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf is dead and gone." the Count remarks. "No, it's time for a new revolution. I wish to claim the Triforce and finally bestow peace on this godforsaken land."

"What was wrong with the peace we had until you showed up?"

Caedis grimaces. "You call this peace? You do not _know_ true peace, child. The Royal Family have demanded the labour and loyalty of its subjects for centuries, executing anyone objectors who stood in their way. Do you not know the history of your own people?"

Ningan responds with voluminous silence. Caedis smirks.

"I thought as such. Your tribe served as the principle torturers and executors of rebels during the Civil War. You were spies for the crown. You captured civilians and beat them for information. You mercilessly murdered any uprisers that dared to defy your precious king. The Sheikah tribe are _scum_."

"So you want to torture me? As revenge?" the Sheikah sneers. "A young man who wasn't even born when those war-crimes were committed?"

"You are the descendant of the one they heralded as their idol." Caedis explains. "Your veins run red with the blood that your ancestors drained from the civilians they crucified in the Temple of Shadows. Even today, you play the Royal Family's pawn in their chess-game. Isn't that why you're here? To quash a rebellion in their name?"

"I'm here because you kidnapped my sister and threatened to kill her." the ninja clarifies. "You're not 'starting a revolution' or whatever your delusions tell you to do. You're here to claim unspeakable power and use it to wreak havoc on the Hyrule kingdom."

The Count shakes his head with a pitiless grin. "You're a fool, Lone Ninja. I'm about to rewrite history. It's a shame you won't be alive to see it."

He snaps his fingers, abruptly ending their conversation in a frenzy of sparks. Ningan's body convulses in agony. He feels the electrical surge tug at his fragile heartstrings, causing it to beat out of time. How long does he have left before it finally gives up on him?


	77. Chapter 77

The moonlight spills through the stained-glass windows; the white marble walls of the chapel radiate with colour. Pews stand in uniform rows, facing a giant tapestry that depicts a scene of prayer. Laurel and Imogen pace slowly down the aisle; every footfall echoes as they approach the altar.

"The final Trial," Imogen declares. "The Trial of Conviction."

They arrive at the altar: an ornamental tree with a familiar serpent wrapped around its trunk. Beneath it stands a stone bench, likely used for rituals.

"Where's the Timeshift Stone?" Laurel scans the room for a hint.

Imogen's pale gaze rests on the bench: faint but still distinguishable are stains of blood upon its stone surface.

"I think…I think the Stone will reveal itself at the right cue…"

"What do you mean?"

She swallows the lump in her throat and dampens her dry tongue. "I think this Trial demands a sacrifice."

Laurel follows her gaze to the altar. His heart stops with the grim realisation of truth.

"Well… just a little blood won't hurt." He goes to prick his fingertip on the blade of his sword.

"No, Laurel." the priestess shakes her head. "Blood is not enough. An altar such as this asks for a soul. Souls can only be reaped through death."

"Kill me." Laurel declares firmly. "Make it swift."

"I cannot do that-"

"You must." the knight asserts. "The only other option is that I kill you, and that's not happening. You know this mansion better than anyone else; you said it yourself. You can use magic; you can recite spells like the back of your hand. You are the one who must continue to carry the flame in our stead."

The Sheikah sorceress shuts her eyes to stop her heart from breaking. "It's…not that simple, Laurel…"

"Explain." he commands.

She takes a deep breath as she prepares to relay her final truth. "There is an ancient prophecy spoken amongst my tribe. It told of these very events long before they were due to happen. One of the verses reads 'Brother and sister shed their blood; Reuniting mother with son'…"

"And you think that refers to you?" Laurel scoffs. "You're really going to allow a spoken rhyme to dictate your destiny?"

"It's much deeper than that, Laurel." the priestess proceeds. "There is another line to the prophecy that was recently added: 'The cycle of history born again…the knight and the ninja, united 'til the end'…"

Her words send shiver down Laurel's spine, chilling him to the core. The more he tries to comprehend it, the more his mind unravels. Had destiny really set him up for this all along? Is this what fate had in store for them from the beginning? From the moment Ningan climbed down his chimney? From when he delivered him to the gates of Hyrule Castle only to be reunited with him days later after the murder of Precious Potts? From when they separated at Ordon Village only to reunite again at the soldiers' barracks in Castle Town? Dakota surrendered, Ezra passed out, and now Imogen's sacrifice…

"It was written, Laurel." the oracle explains through tear-stricken eyes. "It was always going to be you and Ningan against the Count. We were solely there to guide you along the way."

"I refuse to believe it." the knight declines. "You suffered abhorrent wounds, both physical and psychological, at the hands of the Count. We ventured all the way out here to the edge of Hyrule to rescue you. This mission was just as much about you as it was about him."

"As flattering as I find your honest and heartfelt words, you are powerless against the currents of fate. It is imperative that you go through with this for the sake of all Hyrule. It's just like I told you: obey my instructions with no questions asked."

She kneels submissively at the altar. Laurel meets her teary-eyed gaze.

"So, I have one final instruction for you…" Imogen shuts her eyes. "Make it swift."

Her gown trails behind her, draping over the steps that lead to the fateful altar. She holds the innocence of a lamb that never deserved the slaughter. His heart aches with unbearable sadness. His mind races through alternative possibilities, any opportunity or chance to save her. He turns up with nothing.

The colours of the chapel fade to black. The priestess's blood spills over the altar. It bursts into blue light as it transforms into the final Timeshift Stone. Laurel takes it without a word as he is forced to bear the burden of guilt on his heart for all eternity.


	78. Chapter 78

The gold knight strides valiantly through the ruins of the mansion. Time is undoing all around him. With all four Timeshift Stones successfully deactivated, the mansion's structure alters significantly. The four turrets topple to the ground, crumbling to rubble as though they never existed. The hedgerows in the central courtyard wilt and die, decaying into a field of dust and ash.

From the plundered remains of the ruined fortress, a tower rises into the night sky. A spiralling stone staircase circles the exterior, leading to a pair of double doors. Beyond those doors lies the latent lair of Count Caedis: the exiled traitor who caused so much bloodshed and heartache. Laurel scowls. Time to end this charade.

He embarks on his final ascent up the staircase of the dark tower. The mahogany doors are trimmed with gold; the handles forged into hissing serpents. The knight pulls down on the door handle and shoves. The doors part with an ominous creak, unleashing a bitter breeze. The champion commences courageously into the unknown.

His boots fall softly on the carpet. He is dazzled by a curious array of exhibits resting in glass cases: polished globes, brass telescopes, and glistening star fragments. The haunting ticking of an astronomical clock mounted on wall sends his senses into over-drive. Laurel lifts his head to the ceiling: a concave canvas of constellations, each and every one accurately assembled to form a perfect map of the night sky. He gazes upon it with childish wonder when he sees a lifeless body crumpled on the floor beneath it.

"Ningan!" he cries.

He rushes to his companion's rescue. The ninja lies motionless; blood trickling from his nostrils; his eyes sealed shut. Is it too late?

The knight holds him in his arms and checks his pulse: fading but nonetheless existent. He must act quickly.

Laurel scrabbles around in his pockets until he withdraws the Water Medallion. He presses itto the ninja's neck. _Come on, Ningan…_

He buries his head in his beloved companion's chest. He pleads to the Goddess and any other higher power he can think of for a miracle. He could not lose him. Not now. Not after everything he had endured.

Ningan's eyelids slowly part. His gaze accustoms to the glimmer of golden armour. "Laurel…?"

The soldier's eyes fill with tears of glee. "Ningan! You're alive!"

He wraps his arms around his companion's broken body and squeezes him tight. Still slightly shaken, Ningan rocks back and forth in the Commander's arms as he recalls the turn of events which brought him here.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Laurel vows.

The ninja reaches his arms around the knight's broad shoulders and closes his eyes. For a short moment, the walls of the prison fades away. He envisages their first meeting back at the Castle Armoury, where he misjudged him as another boneheaded barbarian with a sword. The warmth of his skin invokes the memory of when they first shared a drink at the Milk Bar in the faraway fairy-tale town of Anther. The blue of his eyes reminds him of the starry spectacle of the northern lights that radiated over the frozen wastelands of Snake Peak.

Time after time, the ninja abandoned him in his darkest hours; condemned him to emotional turmoil. Time after time, Laurel kept coming back, ready to fight alongside him. It is love in its purest form. Should he let go, it might slip out of his hands forever…

Ningan opens his eyes and calls out. "Laurel! Look out!"

The knight retracts his arms and instinctively adopts his battle stance. Sword and shield in hand, he confronts the familiar devil in the black cloak.

"Well, well, well!" the Count's voice erupts in cheer; his arms outstretched to welcome his guest. "If it isn't the Gold Knight! The Princess's most trusted Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces! Beloved champion of the people! It's time I recognised you for who you truly are: a hero!"

Ningan climbs steadily to his feet to stand at his comrade's side. Laurel grimaces defiantly. "I know who you are, Caedis: you're nothing but a traitor, hellbent on revenge. I won't let you claim the Triforce."

The Count chuckles knowingly. "Oh, Laurel…you already have!"

The sorcerer clutches the Spirit Medallion and resonates with an amber glow. The remaining three Medallions rise from Laurel's pockets and soar towards their new master. Forest, Fire, and Water: the collection is complete.


	79. Chapter 79

Ningan's eyes widen with terror. Laurel mouth hangs open in horror. The six Sages Medallions circle above the Count's head as he rejoices with callous laughter.

"Finally! The Sage Medallions, united at last by my own hand!"

The lights are snuffed out. Ningan and Laurel brace themselves for the Count's spectacular display of power. The ceiling of stars ignites an enchanting indigo. It slowly rotates, creating a glitter-ball effect of hypnotic lights which dance upon the walls.

"Bear witness as history is forged before your very eyes!"

The magician extends his arms to the spinning ring of sacred relics above his head. They whirl at the speed of light, faster and faster, until they merge into a kaleidoscope of colour.

Laurel charges recklessly with his sword raised. The Count conjures a gust of wind which halts him in his tracks. Ningan launches his dagger across the room. The Count evokes a shielding charm: leaving the blade to ricochet harmlessly across the carpet.

"You think you can still try and stop me?" he cackles. By the power of his hand, he conjures a flurry of deadly icicles that hurtle through the air towards his opponents. Ningan and Laurel have no time to react before they are pinned against the wall by the frosted blades of ice.

The swirling Sage Medallions burst into light. The defenceless pair are blinded by the intense luminosity of an expanding opening in the ceiling: a tear in the fabric of space-time that serves as a gateway to the Sacred Realm.

Caedis's eyes burn with the dazzling brightness of the netherworld. Potent gales blow through the breach, shaking artefacts from their resting places and shattering their glass cases. The astronomical clock chimes with a deafening tone. The end is nigh.

"Gods! Hear that which I desire!" the Count proclaims, his arms outstretched to the stars. "Grant me the power to fulfil my deepest desires!"

Amongst all the theatrics, Ningan looks to his companion. Laurel returns him a feeble smile coupled with pained eyes. _I'm sorry._

"Behold: the Ultimate Power!" Caedis calls into the void. "The Triforce!"

The Count stares hungrily into the golden light. The cyclone billows through his cloak, granting him the appearance of a king embracing the sunrise over his new kingdom. Ningan and Laurel watch helplessly as three mystical orbs soar towards them.

The orbs collide with the carpet and bloom into three spiritual entities: one with a brimmed hat; one with a lilac gown; and one bearing the Eye of Truth.

"Oh my Goddess…" Ningan breathes as he recognises the entities' forms.

"Is that…Imogen?" Laurel asks.

The ghosts of Sherifu and Imogen seize the Count by the arms. He screeches and wretches under their grasp.

"We cannot hold him for long!" Imogen's spirit cries. "Hurry!"

The third ghost approaches the two men trapped against the wall. She stands tall, slender, and broad-shouldered, in an outfit similar to Ningan's. She gazes down upon the ninja with crimson eyes and smiles.

"You've certainly done well to make it this far. I'm proud of you."

Her name forms gradually on Ningan's lips. "Mother?"

"My condolences go out to both of you." Impa continues. "You have suffered great pain on this journey. Nevertheless, I must ask you to lend us your strength one last time."

The apparition of the Royal Attendant manifests in her son's body. Ningan's eyes glow an eerie white as his limbs shudder violently.

"Ningan!" Laurel cries out with fear. "What did she do to you?"

Ningan tenses his arms and vanquishes the chains that bind him and his companion. Face contorted with rage, he storms towards the trickster contained in the arms of his loved ones.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Caedis cowers. "What do you think you're doing?"

The ghost of Sherifu smirks beneath the shadow of his hat's brim. "Finish him off, son."

The Lone Ninja retracts his arm and balls his hand into a fist. The Count draws a sharp intake of breath before it impacts his chest.

The agonising screech of excruciating pain fills the planetarium. Caedis ignites into a scorching beacon of white flame. His beard burns to a crisp; his singed skin turns to coal; his flesh melts to magma. His greedy eyes are bloody and charred; they sink into his crumbling skull. The sight is revolting and nauseating, but also mesmerising: Laurel cannot tear his eyes away from the sickening display of gore.

The heap of smouldering remains gravitate upwards into the void. Their particles evaporate into the enchanting rainbow of light and colour, becoming nothing more than stardust. Imogen and Sherifu step back to admire their accomplishment.

"Hyrule is saved!" Imogen grins gleefully.

"We don't have long before the gate closes!" Sherifu says urgently. "Let's go!"

The spirited pair transfigure into two orbs of light and shoot up into the void. Impa's ghost emerges from its vessel and manifests before the wonderstruck knight.

"Respect, Soldier." the Sheikah warrior salutes him.

The Sage of Shadow stoops to plant one final kiss upon her son's forehead before she is drawn into the light. The gateway seals as quickly as it opened, taking its sacred light with it. Ningan collapses onto the carpet with exhaustion. All is quiet.


	80. Chapter 80

The unbroken silence lingers. Is it real? Is it true? Has Count Caedis truly perished? Has his tyranny evaporated into the mystical multicoloured void?

The question hangs on Laurel's furrowed brow before he rushes to tend to his fallen comrade.

"Ningan, wake up!" he shakes the ninja in his arms. "It's over! We did it! We finished Count Caedis at last!"

Despite his best efforts, Ningan does not stir. Laurel places his ear to the ninja's chest and listens for breath.

 _He's alive._ a mysterious voice hisses.

Laurel jumps with fright and scans the darkened room. A pair of beady yellow eyes stare back at him.

 _You didn't forget about me, did you?_ The serpent emerges from the shadows flicking its forked tongue. _I've been here the whole time, watching the performance unfold._

The knight rises to his feet. "Just when I thought he'd finally scrapped you for a new pet…"

Temero growls. _Is that what you thought I was? A slave to His Countship? I am far much more than that, dear soldier. I am far older and wiser than you and your impish companions. I was the one who planted the seed of revolution in Caedis's mind many years ago. I was the one who orchestrated this entire design._

"I'm sorry it didn't quite go to plan." Laurel retorts, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

 _Oh, but it did…_ The serpent's scaly smirk startles him. _The gateway to the Sacred Realm was opened successfully, just as I intended. I gathered that I needed to revive myself. I got exactly what I wanted._

Laurel lunges towards his beady-eyed opponent. The serpent whips its tail with a hiss, driving its assailant back.

 _Do not test me, boy._ Temero's eyes flash red with fury.

The snake hurls itself towards Laurel open-mouthed; its fangs injecting into his exposed neck. Laurel cries out in agony and shuts his eyes from the pain. When he looks up, he discovers that his venomous nemesis has mutated into a towering man: fiery red hair, tanned skin, and a wicked grin. His resemblance to the illustrations of the history books is uncanny, all the way down to the jewel in his crown. The Gerudo King chuckles with malice.

"Your foolish courage reminds me a little of the legendary Hero. Just like him, you are nothing. Nothing but vermin that plagues this wretched kingdom. Although, unlike him, you will not live to see your name written on the pages on any book. You will perish just like your friends."

Ganondorf whips his cloak behind him and disappears into the retreating darkness. The light of dawn breaks over the horizon, shedding its light over the planetarium. The gold knight winces in agony: every muscle twinges as the poison scorches through his veins. He crawls towards his unconscious companion, flinching with every movement. He cradles the ninja in his arms and buries his hand deep in his pocket. A single brown feather is their last hope of escape; their ticket home.

Laurel uses his last breath to blow a feeble gust of wind through his dried lips. The feather dissipates over the both of them. He shuts his eyes as Zelda's hurricane arrives to whisk them far away from the cursed ruins of the mansion; the scent of doom that plagues the air; and the fatal memories of loved ones lost. The knight and the ninja succumb to the wind that carries them home.


	81. Chapter 81

The fresh scent of morning dew creeps through the open windows of Hyrule Castle. The pleasant melody of birdsong rouses its residents from their slumber.

Ningan's eyes shoot open with panic. _Where am I?_

He sits up in bed and scans his surroundings: a ward with bleak grey drapes that hang either side of a glistening glass window. He climbs out of bed and ventures towards it. Outside, he sees the frosted trees of the Castle Grounds; sparrows huddled in their nests and squirrels digging their claws into the frozen ground.

He peers downward to inspect his wrists: the scars from his shackles have almost faded completely. The Medallions, the mansion, the Count, the Sacred Realm…was it all a dream? The last thing he remembers was coming face-to-face with the ghost of his mother. Surely _that_ was a hallucination…

The door of the ward bursts open. Ningan cries out with joy at the sight of a familiar face.

"Marson! What are you doing here?"

"I was summoned by the Princess!" he rushes to greet his brother. "She told me you arrived in the Castle Courtyard in the early hours of yesterday morning! I had to come and see you for myself!"

They share a loving embrace.

"You did it, Ningan!" Marson grins. "You defeated the Count! You're a hero!"

"It's strange…" the ninja returns to the edge of the bed. "I don't remember a thing…"

"That doesn't matter." Marson assures him. "What matters is that Caedis is vanquished, never to return again. At last, Hyrule can rest in peace."

His pointed ears stir at the sound of voices conversing outside. Ignoring his brother's ramblings, Ningan strides to the door to eavesdrop:

"He's awake. I heard his voice."

"We cannot break the news until he has fully recovered."

Ningan twists the doorknob and marches out into the corridor. There, he meets his beloved companions.

"Ningan!" Dakota beams as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. "You're finally awake! We were so worried about you!"

"You were out-cold for the best part of twenty-four hours." Ezra explains. "A little worse for wear, but nothing that a Hearty Elixir and a good night's sleep couldn't fix."

"It's so good to see you guys." Ningan smiles warmly as he pulls his friends in for an embrace. "Where is Laurel?"

Their elated warmth fades to frigid silence. Ningan looks to Dakota. Dakota turns to Ezra. Ezra draws his breath.

"Laurel…suffered a snakebite wound to the neck. Venom was injected into his bloodstream, paralysing his entire body. The wound proved to be fatal."

Ningan's heart stops. The cold air seeps through his skin, chilling him to his soul. Dakota's eyes water and she attempts to console him.

"I'm sorry, Ningan. He didn't make it."

His eyes glaze over as he absorbs the gravity of the news. He barges between his friends and walks the corridor with deathly silence.

He emerges out into the open air of Castle Courtyard: the familiar fountain has frozen over; the hedgerows are tipped with a delicate layer of frost. The stone memorial of the Hero of Time stands alone in the centre of the courtyard, surrounded by snow. The statue's eyes gaze down upon him with empathy. Ningan unleashes a cacophonous scream that shakes the birds from the trees. Right there, in the sanctity of the sacred garden, his heart shatters.


	82. Chapter 82

Just beyond the southern border of the Hyrule kingdom lies a lush valley, filled with silky soft meadows and sunlit springs. This hidden haven, unclaimed by any government or empire, was christened as Ordon by its residents: the villagers who prospered from the fertile farmland.

Melodic birdsong rings around the meadow as sparrows soar in circles, weaving in and out of the clouds overhead. Fresh spring water trickles over moss-covered rocks, cascading into a pool below.

Ningan breathes the sweet scent of the spring air and embraces the warmth of the sun on his skin. He stands on the banks of the spring, where yellow daffodils flourish either side of a rock which takes the shape of a horseshoe. Ningan opens his satchel and retrieves his Lens of Truth. He lifts the Lens to his eye and looks out over the spring.

Four hooves wade through the water towards him: a magnificent white colt, with a glorious mane and a golden tail which swishes in the wind. Atop the divine creature is a golden armoured knight; tall, muscular, with a shield and sheathe on his back. His features are sharp and defined, but his face is soft. His steely blue eyes gaze down upon his visitor; the corners of his mouth lift into a smile.

"Good to see you again, Ningan." Laurel beams.

"You too, handsome." Ningan smiles.

"How are things?"

Ningan sighs. "Where to begin…"

"It sounds like you might want to take a seat." Laurel chuckles.

Ningan seats himself on the sandy shore of the spring. "I just had a meeting with Zelda and the others. She's still having nightmares; mostly involving snakes. There's still been no sighting of Caedis or any other assailant for that matter. Ezra writes her worry off as nothing more than post-traumatic stress…but I trust there is something more to them."

"That certainly _is_ troubling…" Laurel remarks. "And what of Ordon?"

"I won't lie to you; your mother is still in a bad way." the ninja admits. "I visit her every day to check she's still feeding herself. I'm probably the last person she wants to see, understandably. Malon spends more time with her than I do. She brings her groceries and other supplies she needs."

"How is she holding up?"

"Again, not well." Ningan confesses. "I never knew her to begin with, yet she still seems unusually quiet for the bubbly outgoing ranch girl I heard so much about. We talk, though. We get along well. She always wants to hear about the adventures we had. I tell her, leaving out the gruesome bits of course. I think we could be friends."

"That would make me very happy." Laurel closes his eyes wishfully.

"I'm sorry that you never followed through with your engagement." Ningan adds. "I'm sure she would have made a wonderful wife."

"I'm sure she would…" the Commander hangs his head sadly.

The two men listen to the birds in the trees as they harmonise with the bubbling spring water.

"And what about you?" Laurel inquires. "How are you coping?"

Ningan laughs feebly and casts his eyes to the ground. "I'll get there eventually."

The Commander's ghost dismounts into the spring. He advances towards his beloved companion so they stand face to face. Ningan gazes up into his phantasmal blue eyes.

"I could stand here and tell you all the things I wish had happened. I wish I had retired from the Royal Hylian Forces. I wish you had moved here to Ordon where we could live out the rest of our days in peace. I wish we'd grown old together and we didn't have to worry about the fate of Hyrule every waking moment. I wish that blasted serpent had never struck me. But that dream is gone now. So here what I'm going to tell you instead: go on. Go on all those adventures you crave so much, to Hyrule and beyond. Spend time with those you care about, whether it be Zelda, Ezra, Dakota, or your tribe. I appreciate that you care about my family's welfare, but you have a family of your own…they need you more than I do. Go on and find someone else to spend your life with. I promise I'll be watching over you from beyond, wishing you the best."

A tear slides slowly down Ningan's cheek. "I'm not going to do that, Laurel…because what you're asking is impossible. I'm never going to find someone who is willing to put their life on the line to protect me. I'm never going to find someone who saved my life not once but _twice_. I'm never going to find someone who sacrificed everything they had just to accompany on a dangerous mission which should have been my duty and mine alone. I'm never going to find anyone with the same ambition, valour and courage as you. I'm never going to find anyone who adores animals the way you do. I'm never going to find anyone who loves people like you do. I'm never going to find anyone like you…in Hyrule or beyond. So instead, I'll make a promise to you. I promise to keep your memory alive on the lips of legend: the Gold Knight who laid down his life for Hyrule. I promise to visit you at this very spot whenever I can until my death. And then I promise to lie right beside you."

His palm reaches out to touch Laurel's shoulder, but it passes through the apparition like water. Laurel's hand reaches out and wipes the tear from his cheek. "You know where to find me."

He turns and mounts his steed. Aurarius neighs merrily as the spirited pair gallop off into the mist of the waterfall.

Ningan lowers the Lens from his eye and drops it back into his satchel. He climbs to his feet and brushes the damp sand from his clothes. His crimson eyes reflect the warm afternoon sun; a sun which wishes peace upon him and the whole of Hyrule. Unfortunately, Ningan's life does not know peace. The ache in his heart will still beat no matter how many times he visits this place. Nevertheless, he will keep his promise.


End file.
